BREAKING IN AND BREAKING OUT by LaurenDanielle
by Ju Martinhao
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Bella Swan está passando outra sexta-feira sozinha quando sua casa é arrombada e ela é seqüestrada pelos criminosos. Ela começa lentamente a perceber que um dos assaltantes não quer que ela seja seqüestrada e quer ajudá-la. Quando eles...
1. Sexta feira à noite

**BREAKING IN AND BREAKING OUT**

**Autora: LaurenDanielle **( http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ u/ 1744376/ LaurenDanielle )

**Tradutora:** Ju Martinhão

**Shipper: **Edward & Bella

**Gênero:** Romance / Drama

**Censura: **+18

**Fic Original: Breaking In and Breaking Out **( http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 4673741/ 1/ Breaking_In_and_Breaking_Out )

**Sinopse: **Bella Swan está passando outra sexta-feira sozinha quando sua casa é arrombada e ela é seqüestrada pelos criminosos. Ela começa lentamente a perceber que um dos assaltantes não quer que ela seja seqüestrada e quer ajudá-la. Quando eles escapam para longe dos outros, ela tem que decidir se ela pode realmente confiar no homem, ou se ele está apenas tentando feri-la ainda mais.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora: <strong>__Todos os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence à __**LaurenDanielle, **__a mim só pertence a tradução._

* * *

><p><strong>QUEBRANDO E ROMPENDO<strong>

**Capítulo 1 ****– Sexta-feira à noite**

Reprise, reprise, programa estúpido, programa horrível, reprise, reprise... uhhh! Isso era tão frustrante! Outra noite de sexta-feira entediante na frente da TV enquanto Charlie, meu pai e chefe de polícia aqui em Forks, Washington, estava no trabalho. Era uma ocorrência normal na casa dos Swan. Às vezes eu não me importava com o tempo sozinha. Era bom apenas relaxar no sofá e não ter que ouvir meu pai inundar e continuar dizendo, "Bella, você precisa sair lá fora e mostrar ao mundo os seus talentos!" Quais talentos? Eu era uma mulher de 22 anos de idade solteira que ainda vivia na casa do seu pai porque ela estava com muito medo de entrar no mundo real.

Eu já havia tentado ir para a faculdade, mas depois de um ano e um semestre, percebi que simplesmente não era para mim. Eu sabia que escrever estava no meu futuro, mas eu não sabia _o que _eu queria escrever. Eu só achei que se eu fizesse da escrita o meu objetivo de carreira, então quem comprasse o meu... o que quer que eu tivesse escrito... eles não estariam procurando ver qual faculdade eu tinha me formado.

Eu sempre tinha sonhado em escrever uma história incrível que afetasse a vida dos outros. Eu quero escrever algo que signifique algo para alguém. Eu sei que é brega e soa bastante similar a algo que Peyton diria em One Tree Hill (o meu programa favorito), mas eu quis dizer isso. O único problema vinha com a idéia de uma história. E eu estaria totalmente satisfeita com escrever um script também. Não é que eu tivesse minhas esperanças elevadas…

Mas eu nunca fui uma 'pessoa empreendedora'. Eu sou tímida, quieta, um pouco silenciosa como um rato, se você me perguntar, e eu tenho provavelmente o maior temor da rejeição. Eu não iniciava uma conversa, eu ia junto com ela. Eu não dava festas, eu só estava presente nelas... todas as duas delas. E eu definitivamente nunca convidei ninguém para sair. Fui convidada para um encontro, mas estava geralmente com muito medo para aceitar. A única vez que aceitei um encontro foi com Mike Newton. Nós éramos colegas de trabalho na loja de artigos esportivos da sua família e ele tinha me implorado para ir com ele para algum bar em que ele estava fazendo a sua festa de aniversário de 21 anos. Ele não me deixaria em paz sobre isso e estava me deixando louca. Eu decidi ir e acabei levando para casa o estúpido Mike bêbado e o coloquei na cama.

Depois de um pouco mais de encontros forçados, eu decidi que era muito sexualmente privado não fazer sexo com Mike. Má idéia.

Então aqui estou eu sentada, outra noite de sexta-feira em frente à televisão, assistindo reprises inúteis. Eu tinha amigos... bem, um bom, pelo menos... e ele estava muito ocupado, provavelmente tendo o melhor sexo da sua vida com sua nova namorada, Leah. Jacob e Leah haviam se conhecido cerca de três meses atrás e foi tudo ladeira abaixo a nossa amizade desde então. Não era que eu não gostasse dela. Ela era uma ótima garota para Jake. Agressiva, sarcástica, bonita, inteligente... a lista é longa! Mas desde que ele a conheceu e começou a namorar, ele tem estado distraído... para dizer o mínimo!

Eu não posso mentir. Eu estava com ciúmes! Não de Leah, apenas da vida sexual dela. Considerando-se que a maior ação que eu tinha conseguido em muito tempo era de Mike, minha vida amorosa, ou devo dizer a falta de vida amorosa, tinha se tornado cada vez mais deprimente! Mike fodido. É muito simples. Ele fodeu. Ele só se preocupava com sua própria libertação e nem sequer percebeu que eu estava sempre deitada sob ele, imóvel! Era sempre rápido e chato. Mas isso foi há mais de um ano... sim, um ano atrás. Como eu disse, eu tinha uma falta de vida amorosa!

Então, enquanto o meu melhor amigo estava fora transando e meu pai estava fora lutando contra o crime (sim, certo, em Forks, por favor!), eu estava presa aqui em casa ficando entediada e assistindo reprises de Friends!

Eu tinha acabado de cochilar vendo o episódio de Friends onde Ross está dando a Rachel e Phoebe lições em Unagi quando ouvi um carro parar do lado de fora. Achei que era só Charlie, então desliguei a TV e subi as escadas para dormir. Uma rápida olhada no relógio me disse que era 2:00 da manhã e não tinha sequer me ocorrido que Charlie não estaria em casa por mais cinco horas. Eu apenas subi as escadas e deixei-me cair na minha cama pronta para dormir uma boa noite.

Eu estava quase adormecendo quando ouvi o som de vidro quebrando. Eu me convenci de que era apenas Charlie deixando cair um copo no nosso chão de madeira, mas eu ainda estava um pouco abalada. Então eu me levantei e caminhei até a minha porta e coloquei minha orelha nela. Ouvi para esperar Charlie amaldiçoando como uma tempestade, mas ao invés disso, não ouvi nada.

Eu mantive meu ouvido à porta à espera da voz dele, mas ainda não ouvi nada. Minha curiosidade conseguiu o melhor de mim, então eu abri minha porta uma fresta e espiei. Do meu quarto eu podia ver o fim da escada e a porta da frente. Mas a visão foi distorcida por um corpo em pé no meio da sala vestido todo de preto. E quando digo todo de preto eu quero dizer isso, até mesmo o rosto estava coberto de preto.

A figura foi, então, juntar-se a três outras figuras igualmente cobertas de preto.

Engoli em seco e pulei de volta para o meu quarto fechando a minha porta. _Isso não está acontecendo, Bella, isto é um sonho. Eles não são reais, você está apenas sonhando. Relaxe, fique calma _- meus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo som de pés correndo pelos meus degraus e eu estava presa em pânico. Corri para a minha janela pensando que saltar era provavelmente a minha melhor opção. Eu sabia que se eu ficasse aqui eu poderia ser ferida, seqüestrada, ou, pior ainda, morta pelas quatro figuras.

Eu fui até a minha janela e tinha as minhas mãos no vidro prontas para jogá-la aberta quando a minha porta se abriu e uma das figuras me agarrou.

Eu tentei gritar, mas fui simplesmente abafada pela mão com luvas pretas sobre a minha boca. O braço da figura estava ao redor da minha cintura e me ergueu no ar. Todo o tempo eu estava chutando e lutando o meu caminho para fora do abraço da morte desta figura que me tinha.

Decidi então que a figura era um homem porque eu tinha conseguido chutar meu pé para trás e batido em sua virilha. Ele gemeu de dor e me jogou no chão. Eu tentei levantar e correr, mas fui parada por uma figura ainda maior, claramente outro homem, cujas mãos estavam envolvidas em torno da minha garganta quase imediatamente, fazendo qualquer grito que eu estivesse tentando deixar sair soar como um gemido. Eu podia sentir as lágrimas rolando pelo meu rosto enquanto eu lutava para respirar. Eu tinha meus olhos bem fechados por medo. Eu só podia pensar na minha vida e como este poderia ser o fim dela. Que vida entediante eu tinha levado.

Eu tinha chutado meu pé tentando me libertar. Mas agora eles estavam ficando cansados e eu estava fraca demais para continuar chutando. Minhas mãos, que estavam agarradas nas mãos do assaltante tentando me libertar, também foram enfraquecendo. Eu sabia que tinha que continuar tentando lutar, no entanto, por Charlie, por Jake. Eu não poderia deixar esses criminosos ganharem. Eu não tinha vivido a minha vida ainda e eu não queria que ela acabasse nas mãos deste homem.

A força das suas mãos na minha garganta e falta de ar que eu estava recebendo estavam me deixando zonza e tonta. Eu estava exatamente à beira de desistir quando ouvi uma linda voz sussurrar "já basta" para o homem segurando a minha garganta. Era diferente de tudo que eu já ouvi na minha vida. Eu sabia que deveria temê-lo, mas algo sobre a maneira como ele sussurrou o fez parecer quase preocupado. Eu abri meus olhos e vi o homem cujas mãos estiveram envolvidas ao redor de mim de repente sentar-se enquanto o falante com a voz de veludo estava debruçado sobre mim. E essa foi a última coisa que vi antes de desmaiar por falta de oxigênio, e a única coisa que eu estava pensando era _por favor, Deus, que isto seja um sonho._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Mais uma tradução começando... o que vc´s acharam? O que o "__falante com a voz de veludo" fará a seguir?_

_Minha idéia é postar essa fic uma vez por semana, mas se vc´s forem "generosas" com as reviews, posto dois por semana, às terças e sábado, Portanto..._

_Deixem reviews e até __terça, ou sábado!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	2. Acordando

**Capítulo 2 ****– Acordando**

Acordei com uma dor de cabeça. Não, não uma dor de cabeça, uma enxaqueca, o tipo que você consegue quando bate a cabeça contra uma parede de tijolos. O único problema era que a minha cabeça não tinha sido batida contra uma parede de tijolos, pelo menos eu não me lembrava que isso tivesse acontecido... O que aconteceu? A última coisa que eu lembrava era Rachel e Phoebe perguntando para Ross se Unagi era uma espécie de sushi.

Será que eu dormi e rolei para fora do sofá? Não seria a primeira vez.

Não, eu não rolei do sofá... _Oh, Deus. Eu fui atacada!_

Tentei olhar em volta, mas estava tudo escuro. Tudo voltou para mim agora. Vidro quebrado. Quatro figuras na minha sala. Ser sufocada. Não, não, não, não! Eu fui atacada! Não só isso, mas considerando que eu não tinha idéia de onde eu estava, era óbvio que eu fui seqüestrada.

Fui sentar-me quando percebi que eu estava, de fato, sentando-me. Eu podia sentir que eu estava sentada em um chão de concreto e estava definitivamente frio. Tentei abrir a boca para gritar, mas estava bloqueada por fita adesiva. Isso é quando eu pude sentir a fita adesiva em torno dos meus pulsos e tornozelos. As lágrimas rolaram pelo meu rosto. Pensei no meu pai e como ele procuraria por mim. Será que ele me encontraria? Será que meus seqüestradores o machucariam, se ele o fizesse? E quanto a Jake? Jake ficaria louco procurando por mim. O que eu vou fazer?

Meus olhos finalmente começaram a ajustar-se à escuridão e pude ver caixas na minha frente e latas no canto. Estavam todas fechadas, então não pude ver o conteúdo. Talvez houvesse algo nelas para me ajudar. Comecei a me arrastar pelo chão para tentar chegar às caixas quando ouvi vozes. Eu congelei e fiquei tensa para ouvir a conversa do lado de fora que eu de repente notei.

"Não podemos mantê-la aqui! O que diabos você estava pensando!"

"Eu me recuso a deixar você machucar mais pessoas, eu disse isso a você antes de nós irmos nesta sua maldita missão!"

"Ela nos pegou. O que eu deveria fazer? Deixá-la ir para que ela pudesse correr e contar ao seu pai, a porra do chefe de polícia? Claro que não!"

"Então matá-la era a sua solução? Apenas estrangular a pobre moça para ocultar a sua porra? A culpa é malditamente sua, você quebrou o vidro!"

"Vá se foder! Você sabe que Aro a teria descartado, de qualquer maneira. Ela nos pegou. Não podemos ser descobertos. Eu planejei fazer o que eu tinha que fazer. O que você propõe que façamos com ela agora?"

"Eu não sei, mas eu me recuso a deixar você machucá-la! Você dá um passo dentro desta sala e eu serei aquele a descartar você, James!"

Fiquei lá congelada no meu lugar. Alguém não queria que eu morresse. Há uma vantagem. _Legal, Bella, seja otimista agora enquanto está amordaçada com fita crepe em uma sala onde há pessoas do lado de fora querendo "descartar" você. __Esperta!_

De repente a porta se abriu e um homem entrou em minha direção. Eu não podia ver suas feições e ainda estava muito escuro para ver claramente. Quando ele caminhou lentamente em direção a mim, eu comecei a recuar na parede. Quando entrei em contato com ela, comecei a chorar novamente. Eu estava presa. Ele pode ter dito que não queria me matar, mas o que mais ele quer comigo se ele me seqüestrou?

Quanto mais perto ele ficava, eu era capaz de vê-lo um pouco mais claramente.

Ele tinha um corpo tonificado que estava coberta por uma camisa preta de gola alta e calças de corrida. Seu cabelo era castanho, talvez? Não, era um pouco mais claro. E o seu rosto... seu rosto era lindo. Se eu não soubesse que este homem me mantinha seqüestrada aqui, eu teria estado em completa admiração por ele. Mas eu sabia que ele não poderia ser confiável e que ele tentaria me machucar se eu corresse. Assim, a partir de agora, ele era apenas um criminoso sexy e perigoso.

Quando ele estava finalmente perto o suficiente, cerca de um metro de distância de mim, ele se agachou ao meu lado perto das minhas pernas esticadas. Eu imediatamente as puxei para trás, mas ele as agarrou e deu-me um olhar que me disse para não lutar. Ele colocou as mãos no meu tornozelo e puxou uma tesoura do seu bolso. Entrei em pânico e ele percebeu, então ele trouxe rapidamente a tesoura para a fita e a cortou. Ele gentilmente removeu a fita dos meus tornozelos e eu fiz uma careta. Ele, então, tocou levemente a pele esfregando círculos suaves em torno de onde a fita tinha estado.

Eu estava congelada em estado de choque. Ele estava tentando me acalmar. Ele estava tentando acalmar a dor da fita sendo rasgada da minha pele nua e, durante todo o tempo, seus olhos nunca deixaram os meus. Eu deveria tê-lo chutado. Eu deveria ter pegado a tesoura da mão dele e o machucado para que eu pudesse correr. Mas algo em seu olhar tinha me segurado e meu mecanismo de defesa havia me traído. Era como se eu estivesse... deslumbrada.

_Certo, __Bella, você está sendo deslumbrada por um criminoso... sim, você oficialmente perdeu sua cabeça._

Sua voz quebrou o silêncio. "Por favor, não tenha medo de mim. Sei que parece loucura, mas eu prometo que não quero te machucar. Meu nome é..." Ele parou de falar e procurou profundamente em seus pensamentos, como se ele estivesse tentando decidir se ele me diria o nome dele ou não.

"Eu sou Edward".

Até mesmo seu nome era bonito. Não! Eu preciso parar de olhar para os aspectos positivos desta situação e começar a olhar para as minhas opções.

"Por favor, eu quero remover a fita da sua boca, mas você não pode gritar. Só vai piorar as coisas, e eu sei que você não quer que as coisas piorem, certo?" Ele fez uma pausa, como se quisesse uma resposta antes de continuar, então eu balancei minha cabeça lentamente.

Ele se arrastou para perto de mim e estava a apenas alguns centímetros do meu rosto. Ele lentamente colocou sua mão no meu rosto. Quando sua pele entrou em contato comigo, eu hesitei e ele parou por um momento para avaliar a minha cara. Seus olhos estavam mais claros agora e eles realmente pareciam sinceros. Talvez ele não quisesse me machucar.

Ele trouxe suas mãos de volta para o meu rosto e falou. "Pisque uma vez se você quer que eu a arranque para fora do seu rosto, e duas se você quer que eu vá mais devagar".

Ele estava me dando opções? Puta merda, ele era ou o criminoso mais idiota, ou ele realmente não quer me machucar.

Eu pisquei duas vezes. Mesmo que as pessoas dissessem que você deveria arrancar o band-aid rápido, eu aprendi ao longo dos anos que na verdade é mais doloroso quando é arrancado rapidamente.

Ele tirou a fita lentamente como eu pedi. Eu tinha toda a intenção de gritar no segundo que ele tivesse retirado a fita, mas eu simplesmente não podia fazer isso. Ele estava tratando-me tão cuidadosamente e eu definitivamente não queria que aquele James voltasse aqui para me calar. Então eu fiquei quieta.

Quando a fita foi finalmente retirada, ele repetiu o mesmo gesto no meu rosto que ele tinha feito nos meus tornozelos. Ele acariciou meu rosto enquanto ainda me encarava. Eu só olhava de volta. Eu não sei se eu estava congelada de medo, ou choque, pela sua bondade. Seu olhar de alguma forma me relaxou e me fez sentir como se ele não estivesse lá para machucar, ou me fazer triste. Ele tinha feito as minhas lágrimas e meu coração de repente correrem por diferentes razões.

"Eu sei que você está com medo," ele passou de uma voz baixa para o mais silencioso sussurro que eu já tinha ouvido, "mas eu prometo que vou tirá-la daqui sã e salva. Você apenas tem que confiar em mim. Você pode confiar em mim?"

Acho que a parte louca do meu cérebro assumiu porque, por algum motivo, eu confiava nele. Era uma pequena parte de mim, mas eu confiava nele. Em vez de balançar minha cabeça, eu falei pela primeira vez esta noite.

"Eu sou Bella".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Então, o que estão achando dessa fic? Já deu pra perceber que as intenções do Edward são boas, agora é esperar pra ver como será daqui pra frente..._

_A boa notícia é que eu hoje terminei de traduzir essa fic inteirinha! Ela tem 21 capítulos! Então só depende de vc's para que os posts continuem 2 vezes por semana...  
><em>

_Deixem reviews e até terça (se tiver bastante reviews!)!  
><em>

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	3. Escapar?

**Capítulo 3 - Escap****ar? **

_"Eu sei que você está com medo," ele passou de uma voz baixa para o mais silencioso sussurro que eu já tinha ouvido, "mas eu prometo que vou tirá-la daqui sã e salva. Você apenas tem que confiar em mim. Você pode confiar em mim?" _

_Acho que a parte louca do meu cérebro assumiu porque, por algum motivo, eu confiava nele. Era uma pequena parte de mim, mas eu confiava nele. Em vez de balançar minha cabeça, eu falei pela primeira vez esta noite._

_"Eu sou Bella"._

Ele sorriu levemente e moveu a mão do meu rosto. Ele pegou a tesoura e cortou novamente a fita adesiva ao redor dos meus pulsos para libertá-los enquanto falava de novo.

"Oi, Bella. Agora você precisa fazer exatamente o que eu digo. Você precisa ficar aqui e não se mexer. Não faça nenhum som, não se levante, não faça nada. Preciso esperar até que os outros tenham ido para tirar você daqui. Seja paciente. Vou tentar o meu melhor para fazer isso, mas não só eu posso trabalhar tão rápido. Quando eu voltar, você tem que se mover o mais rápido possível comigo, ok?" Eu concordei e disse que tudo bem. Ele se levantou e caminhou rapidamente para fora do quarto.

Como isso está acontecendo? Como estou sendo resgatada pelo meu captor? Quando eu saísse daqui, eu realmente esperava que Edward pudesse responder às minhas perguntas. Espere, para onde é que ele vai me levar? Como é que ele vai se safar dessa? Uhhh! Eu odeio ser tão confundida.

Tudo o que posso fazer é sentar aqui e esperar Edward voltar.

Eu esperei.

E esperei.

E esperei.

Então eu esperei mais um pouco.

Eu sabia que horas tinham passado e eu estava começando a ficar nervosa. E se ele não pudesse me salvar? E se eu apenas estivesse sendo ingênua? Não, eu vi o olhar em seus olhos. Ele estava sendo o mais sincero possível, eu simplesmente sabia disso. _Deus, ele tem olhos incríveis. __Eu poderia ficar perdida naqueles lindos olhos verdes por _– NÃO, pare com isso! Estou sendo completamente ridícula. Como eu poderia pensar assim num momento como este! Bem, na verdade, não é como se eu tivesse qualquer outra coisa melhor para fazer. Paciência é uma virtude que eu não adquiri ainda.

Eu me perdi em fantasias sobre a beleza que é Edward, meu seqüestrador e salvador. Seu cabelo bagunçado, seus lindos olhos, seu corpo tonificado. Ele era lindo. Como pode alguém tão belo e tão amável agir invadindo a minha casa? Pela conversa que ouvi antes, parecia que esta não foi a primeira vez que ele havia tomado parte em atividades ilegais. Eu simplesmente não podia imaginá-lo ferindo outro ser humano. Eu sei que é estranho defendê-lo, mas eu apenas tinha um sentimento, como se ele não fosse o que aparentava ser. Ele era simplesmente muito... uhh, eu nem ao meno sei!

Enquanto eu estava sentada lá com uma batalha interna comigo mesma, ouvi passos vindo para a porta. Mas eles não abriram a porta, quem quer que fosse, eles apenas pararam lá. Eu de repente fiquei com medo. E se fosse James? E quanto aos outros dois? Eu ainda tinha que ouvir sobre eles e eu não sabia se eles eram tão violentos, ou mais, do que James.

A pessoa do lado de fora da minha porta ficou lá por mais alguns instantes. Eu segurei minha respiração quando a maçaneta começou a virar e a soltei quando vi Edward na porta. Ele veio até mim e estendeu a mão para ajudar-me. Eu estava hesitante. Eu ainda não sabia o que esperar disto. Mas quando olhei em seus olhos, eu simplesmente soube que estava tudo bem. Eu timidamente estiquei-me para a sua mão e levemente a agarrei. Fiquei chocada quando ele a agarrou mais apertada e me puxou. Eu tropecei em frente e caí em seu peito. Sua mão livre envolveu ao redor da minha cintura e se estabeleceu nas minhas costas. Ele olhou para mim e eu estava, mais uma vez, perdida em seus olhos. Nesta nova posição, pude ver sua verdadeira beleza e cor. Eles eram verdes.

"Você está bem, Bella?" Ele parecia preocupado com a súbita falta de ar. Exalei rapidamente e balancei a cabeça.

Ele soltou minha cintura, mas manteve um aperto firme na minha mão e nós caminhamos para a porta. Minhas pernas estavam doloridas de ficar sentada durante tanto tempo e eu me senti um pouco tonta pelo movimento brusco.

Ele caminhou na minha frente, mas manteve-me logo atrás dele enquanto caminhávamos. Quando saímos do quarto, olhei ao meu redor e percebi que estive em uma sala em um porão. Edward passou pelas escadas que levavam para cima e ao longo de uma porta do porão. Ele a empurrou aberta rudemente. Eu fiquei chocada. E se os outros o escutassem abrir a porta? Por que ele não estava sendo tão cauteloso?

Ele voltou sua atenção para mim e disse, "Eu vou levantar-me para cima e depois puxá-la, está bem?" Balancei a cabeça e observei quando ele, sem esforço, levantou-se para fora do porão. Ele colocou os braços para me agarrar e desta vez eu não hesitei. Eu a peguei e ele puxou. Estávamos fora num piscar de olhos e ele não pareceu levantar uma gota de suor.

Olhei para o meu redor e constatei que a área era realmente muito agradável. Havia uma floresta atrás de mim e dos meus dois lados. Não havia outras casas, apenas árvores, muitas árvores.

Ele segurou minha mão e nós caminhamos rapidamente para a frente da casa. Havia apenas um carro na frente dela. Era um bonito Volvo prata.

Ele me colocou no banco do passageiro e, em seguida, correu de volta para o lado do motorista. O tempo todo, minha mente estava confusa tentando descobrir o que diabos estava acontecendo. Onde estão os outros criminosos? Como diabos isso é tão fácil? E por que Edward está fazendo isso por mim?

Ele entrou no carro e partiu. Era isso. A escapada mais fácil que eu já tinha visto. Sem brigas, sem violência. Nós simplesmente nos levantamos e saímos.

Viajamos por aproximadamente 30 minutos em silêncio. Paramos em um motel exatamente na saída da auto-estrada e pedimos um quarto.

Sentei-me na cama, esperando que Edward falasse primeiro. Ele não falou. Ele apenas ficou encostado na parede com os olhos fechados. Já que ele não estava falando, eu decidi falar primeiro.

"Edward?" Ele abriu os olhos e ficou ereto me esperando falar. "O que diabos está acontecendo?"

Ele sorriu. Deus, era o sorriso mais bonito que eu já vi na minha vida. Eu nem lembro a minha pergunta, só que ele sorriu.

"Bem, primeiro eu seqüestrei você porque eu não tinha outra escolha. Então eu salvei você porque você não merece ser seqüestrada. Sinto muito por tudo. Eu sei que esta noite foi horrível e, infelizmente, não vai ficar muito melhor. Eu consegui que os outros saíssem de casa para que pudéssemos escapar, mas isso não vai impedi-los de voltar para casa e descobrir que ambos sumimos. Eu não sei o que aconteceu comigo esta noite." Ele fez uma pausa para se sentar ao meu lado.

"Eu... eu simplesmente vi você parada na porta e não poderia fazer isso. Era apenas uma simples atribuição. Apenas entrar lá, encontrar os papéis do Chefe Swan sobre o caso Volturi e sair. Mas James fodeu tudo. Ele bateu em um vidro e o quebrou. E quando eu vi você lá em cima, eu sabia que James iria atrás de você e a mataria por ter nos pegado. Mas... eu simplesmente não podia deixar nada acontecer com você." Ele tocou minha bochecha, como ele fez depois que arrancou a fita adesiva. Eu deveria ter afastado. Ele tinha acabado de admitir estar envolvido no caso Volturi e eu sabia que deveria estar com medo dele. Mas a maneira como ele me tocou enviou faíscas através do meu corpo inteiro. Foi um gesto tão simples, mas carregado com tanto significado quando ele fez isso.

"Por quê?" Eu perguntei. Ele pareceu confuso.

"Por que eu quero protegê-la?" Eu balancei a cabeça. "Eu realmente não sei, Bella. Eu só... eu nem mesmo conheço você… eu simplesmente não vou deixar ninguém te machucar." Ele suspirou.

"Obrigada".

Nós dois apenas olhamos um para o outro por um tempo. Ele ainda estava acariciando meu rosto e eu me perdi nos seus olhos verdes. Ele finalmente quebrou seu olhar.

"Você provavelmente deveria dormir um pouco, Bella. Você teve uma noite longa e você precisa descansar." Ele se levantou e puxou as cobertas sobre a cama para eu me deitar. Eu não conseguiria dormir, mesmo que eu tentasse. Eu ainda tinha mais perguntas que precisavam ser respondidas antes que a noite avançasse mais.

"Espere, eu tenho mais perguntas. Eu preciso entender melhor. Preciso saber o que vai acontecer amanhã, o que vai acontecer com meu pai".

"Bella, acalme-se, vou responder às suas perguntas, mas você precisa dormir um pouco, ok?" Ele me empurrou contra a cama e, em seguida, caminhou até a cadeira no canto e se sentou. "Apenas durma e nós podemos conversar de manhã".

"Espere!" Ele me olhou exasperado com as minhas perguntas constantes, tenho certeza. Mas dessa vez eu não tinha uma pergunta. "Você não tem que dormir na cadeira, você pode dormir na cama. É mais confortável do que aquela cadeira." Sorri um pouco tentando ser mais convincente. Deve ter funcionado porque ele veio e deitou ao meu lado.

Eu estava caindo no sono quando o ouvi sussurrar "Boa noite, Bella." Eu não esperava estar tão cansada. Com seu corpo junto ao meu, me senti à vontade. Eu não estava tão assustada quanto antes. Claro que eu estava confusa e tinha mais perguntas, mas me senti segura. Simplesmente parecia certo estar ali na cama com ele. Tudo que eu podia fazer era esperar o amanhã chegar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Bella já conseguiu escapar e Edward realmente a está ajudando… como sera que as coisas ficarão daqui pra frente?_

_Deixem bastante reviews e posso postar no sábado novamente..._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

**_P.S.: _**_Para quem acompanha, domingo postei o último cap. de_**_ MR. _****_HORRIBLE_**_ e uma ONE SHOT_**_ "Nosy Neighbors"._**


	4. Respostas e Decisões

**Capítulo 4 - Respostas e Decisões **

Quando acordei de manhã, descobri que Edward me esperava com um café em uma mão e uma sacola de roupas na outra.

"Bom dia, Bella. Como você dormiu?" Ele perguntou.

"Na verdade, não tão mal. Você?" Estendi a mão para o café e inalei o belo aroma antes de tomar um gole. O café era, de longe, a maior invenção!

"Muito bem. Então, nós precisamos ir em breve. Tenho certeza que os outros estão procurando por nós e eu não quero dar a eles nenhuma pista para o nosso paradeiro." Suas palavras tocaram-me profundamente. De repente me lembrei por que eu estava deitada em um quarto de motel com um homem que pode, ou não, ser perigoso.

Ele percebeu minha tristeza repentina e veio sentar ao meu lado na cama.

"Desculpe, Bella, eu não queria chateá-la. Eu acabei de conhecê-los e sei como James pode ser cruel." Ele estendeu a mão e colocou um fio de cabelo atrás da minha orelha. Seu toque causou arrepios pelo meu corpo inteiro. Seus olhos ficaram trancados com os meus. Nós apenas ficamos ali, olhando um para o outro, sua mão ainda cobrindo meu rosto enquanto estendi a minha mão livre para tocar o seu rosto também.

"Eu não sei por que é tão fácil eu confiar em você, mas não posso evitar sentir-me segura aqui, com você." Eu disse enquanto corria meu polegar ao longo do osso da sua bochecha. Ele inclinou na minha mão e suspirou.

"Estou tão feliz que você pode se sentir segura, Bella. Sinto-me impelido a protegê-la. No momento que eu vi você no topo da escada, eu sabia que você era importante e eu não podia deixar você ser machucada." Ele inclinou-se e plantou o mais doce beijo na minha testa.

Foi um beijo tão pequeno, mas eu poderia dizer exatamente como seus lábios eram perfeitos com base nesse contato. Tudo o que eu queria fazer naquele momento era correr minhas mãos em torno do seu cabelo cor de bronze bagunçado e puxá-lo para o meu rosto. Eu queria dar-lhe o beijo mais apaixonado que eu já tinha dado a alguém. Mas Edward tinha outras idéias.

Ele se afastou do nosso momento íntimo e disse, "Vamos, Bella. Encontrei uma lanchonete na estrada onde podemos nos alimentar." Ele sorriu o sorriso torto mais lindo que eu já tinha visto. Este homem estava me deslumbrando.

Saímos do quarto de motel exatamente dez minutos mais tarde e minha cabeça ainda estava girando com pensamentos de Edward.

A lanchonete era pequena, mas parecia decente o suficiente para abafar os grunhidos vindos do meu estômago. Quando entramos fomos recebidos por uma pequena garota, que parecia ter a minha idade, ou mais nova. Ela tinha cabelos curtos castanhos escuros, e ela estava sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

"Oi, pessoal, bem-vindos à Lanchonete do Pete*****, são apenas vocês dois esta manhã?" Nós balançamos a cabeça e sorrimos. Ela parecia tão amigável. "Por aqui".

_*__Foto da Lanchonete do Pete__: http:/ notfortourists. com/ radars/ 24339. jpg_

Ela nos levou a uma cabine no canto do pequeno restaurante e tirou um pequeno bloco de papel.

"Meu nome é Katie e eu atenderei vocês esta manhã. Posso começar trazendo algo para vocês beberem?"

Pedi um suco de laranja e Edward uma água. Katie nos deixou e eu decidi que era uma boa hora para perguntar a Edward os nossos planos.

"Bem, nós não podemos ficar em Forks, isso é fato." Eu concordei e ele continuou. "Mas eu conheço James e ele procurará por toda Washington por nós, então nós temos que sair do estado também. Eu sei que você provavelmente está assustada com o pensamento, mas é nossa única esperança. Depois de algum tempo, eu sei que James vai voltar e, nesse momento, estou rezando para que todo este absurdo dos Volturi tenha acabado".

O negócio dos Volturi que Edward continuava mencionando estava arrepiando minha espinha. Não da forma boa que eu tive quando Edward me tocou, não, este era do tipo ruim. Os Volturi eram uma nova "gangue" de ladrões que haviam passado recentemente por Seattle e cidades vizinhas. Charlie me disse para ter cuidado extra porque eles são altamente perigosos. Cada membro que veio testemunhar, não durou muito. Uma semana depois de terem falado com a polícia, o corpo seria ou lavado na praia, ou desaparecido completamente.

O pensamento de Edward ser uma parte disso me causou uma careta. Eu não poderia imaginá-lo sendo o que... como foi que James chamou? Ah, sim, descartar. Eu não podia imaginar Edward DESCARTANDO um corpo.

Edward tinha notado a minha careta e estendeu a mão sobre a mesa para a minha. Ele segurou a minha mão esfregando círculos suaves no topo da minha pele. Eu estava prestes a fazer a Edward outra pergunta quando Katie voltou com nossas bebidas. Pensei que ele soltaria minha mão, mas ao invés disso, ele a segurou mais apertado e entrelaçou os nossos dedos juntos.

"Aqui vamos nós! Agora o que os dois pombinhos gostariam de comer?" Ela piscou para mim enquanto esperava pelo meu pedido. Corei um vermelho profundo, mas Edward apenas sorriu e olhou carinhosamente para mim.

"Bem, querida, o que vai ser?" _Ele acabou de me chamar de querida? Porque isso definitivamente soou como a palavra querida acabando de sair da sua boca. Oh, Deus..._ Ele piscou para mim, percebendo minha hesitação. "Eu acho que nós dois vamos simplesmente querer algumas panquecas. Ok, amor?" _Oh Deus, amor. Amor. Ele acabou de me chamar de amor. Amor? Eu acho que posso jogar este jogo..._

"Com certeza, querido. Ele sempre sabe _exatamente_ o que eu quero." Eu disse com uma piscadela quando olhei para Katie. O rosto dela passou de um sorriso genuíno para provavelmente a maior felicidade falsa que eu já tinha visto.

"Tudo bem." Ela virou-se e no reflexo do espelho atrás do balcão eu vi sua boca murmurar para a garçonete atrás do balcão. Sua plaquinha de nome dizia Jen e ela apenas sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

"Você viu o olhar no rosto dela? Impagável!" Eu ri quando me virei para Edward. Ele tinha um sorriso em seu rosto, mas sua mão ainda estava envolvida em torno da minha.

Seus olhos penetram nos meus novamente e eu fui capturada. Eu não conseguia desviar o olhar. Sua voz quebrou o silêncio minutos mais tarde.

"Você tem mais alguma pergunta para mim? Eu sei que você está confusa agora." _Maldição, eu realmente espero que minhas perguntas não estraguem o momento que estávamos tendo. _

"Bem, você continua falando dos Volturi. Qual é a sua ligação com eles?" Sua testa franziu e ele pareceu hesitante em me dizer.

"Eu não estou conectado, por si só. Eu só... É realmente difícil explicar".

"Tente".

"Eu nunca... machuquei ninguém. Eu sou simplesmente muito bom e silencioso e tenho entrado e saído. Você sabe no que eles estão envolvidos?" Claro que eu sabia! Se Charlie não estava falando sobre isso, os jornais estavam.

"Eu sei que, por alguns meses, houve uma série de arrombamentos perto de Seattle e tem sido ligado aos Volturi. Eu também sei que as pessoas... as pessoas vão... desaparecendo quando traem os Volturi." Seus olhos pareciam tristes e magoados. Foi então que eu percebi que talvez sua escolha para fugir comigo fosse tudo o que ele poderia conseguir para si mesmo.

"Edward?" Olhei para ele pedindo-lhe para explicar a tristeza que aqueles belos olhos agora continham.

"Sinto muito, Bella. Eu só não quero que você pense que eu estava envolvido com fazer essas pessoas desaparecerem. Eu só era o cara deles quando eles precisavam de um arrombamento rápido e limpo. Apesar de, pela primeira vez, eu ser grato por isso. Isso me trouxe para você." Ele olhou para mim através dos seus cílios e eu derreti. O que significa essa última linha? Ele me queria? Porque, DEUS, eu o queria. Eu estava prestes a dizer algo quando Katie voltou com as nossas panquecas.

"Aqui estão as suas panquecas. Se vocês precisarem de alguma coisa, é só me avisar... Ah, eu interrompi um momento de novo. Falha minha!" Ela me olhou com olhos grandes e saiu correndo. Edward riu.

"Eu acho que eu realmente gosto dela!" Ele disse com um sorriso.

Comemos nossas panquecas em silêncio, mas era um silêncio confortável. Eu não sentia a necessidade de iniciar uma conversa sobre coisas aleatórias e eu definitivamente estava cansada de falar sobre os malditos Volturi.

Continuei roubando olhares para Edward enquanto comíamos e ele estava fazendo o mesmo comigo. Eu não conseguia parar de pensar sobre o que ele tinha dito._ Isso me trouxe para você._ Nós só tinhamos nos conhecido por uma noite e uma manhã e foi sob circunstâncias terríveis, mas eu não poderia deixar de me sentir atraída por ele. Ele poderia me trazer de volta com apenas um olhar e os lábios na minha testa tinham enviado o bom tipo de arrepios pela minha espinha. _Se os seus lábios eram tão incríveis na minha testa, eu imagino os danos que poderiam fazer para os meus lábios._

Em algum momento, Katie tinha trazido a nossa conta, que Edward insistiu em pagar. Eu odiava que as pessoas pagassem para mim, mas que outra escolha eu tinha? Na pressa de ser seqüestrada, eu nunca tinha conseguido pegar a minha carteira. Como fui idiota! Eu ainda estava com uma camisa de manga comprida branca e meu par favorito de calças de moletom verde escuro. Meu cabelo estava uma bagunça de emaranhados selvagens, cachos soltos e eu não tinha uma escova de dentes.

"Edward, existe alguma maneira de nós podermos ir a uma loja por aqui? Eu não tenho nenhuma roupa, ou uma escova de dentes. Sinto-me nojenta!"

Ele riu e respondeu baixinho, "Você certamente não está nojenta." Este homem seria a minha morte.

Nós pagamos e deixamos uma gorjeta generosa para Katie. Ela mereceu após a enganação que fizemos com ela.

Edward levou-nos a um CVS e comprou todas as necessidades para a nossa... viagem? Como é que você chama o que estava acontecendo? Nós compramos escovas e pasta de dentes, uma escova de cabelo (graças a Deus!) e saímos. Fomos a um brechó onde eu comprei 2 camisas e 2 pares de jeans. Nada muito agradável.

Nós estávamos no carro por uma boa hora e eu ainda não tinha idéia de onde estávamos indo. Então eu perguntei.

"Hey, Edward, exatamente para onde estamos indo?"

"Nós ficaremos com a minha família em Chicago. Eu conversei com eles esta manhã e eles pensam que eu estou levando a minha namorada para casa para conhecê-los. Os Volturi não sabem nada sobre eles, então eu acho que será seguro lá".

_Sua namorada? __Eu teria que desempenhar o papel da sua namorada! __Oh, Deus..._

Ele continuou, "Mas nós vamos fazer algumas paradas pelo caminho. Eu não posso dirigir direto para lá sem dormir." Ele olhou para mim e me viu mexendo com meus dedos. "O que há de errado, Bella?"

"Não é nada, só... não é nada".

"Isso não se parece com nada..." Ele pegou minha mão e a segurou na sua.

"Eu só estou nervosa. Tenho que desempenhar o papel de sua namorada. Eu não sei quão boa eu serei".

Ele riu e beijou minha mão, enviando meu coração para uma intensa atividade. "Bella, você vai fazer tudo certo, eu sei disso".

Outras duas horas depois, paramos para comer alguma coisa no McDonald's. Eu queria escovar os dentes e trocar para a minha roupa nova. Decidimos comer dentro para que ele pudesse descansar um pouco antes de prosseguirmos. Continuei me oferecendo para dirigir, mas ele insistiu que ele seria o único a dirigir. Fizemos planos para dirigir direto através de Idaho e Wyoming hoje e parar em Nebraska.

Comer no McDonald's foi muito divertido. Havia uma família no canto oposto de nós que debatia o tempo todo. Edward e eu observamos a família, rindo com a cena diante de nós. Foi tão bom que pudéssemos simplesmente sentar lá e não falar ou se sentir desconfortáveis e apenas aproveitar o tempo. Tanta coisa havia acontecido nas últimas 24 horas que era bom apenas sentar e apreciar tudo ao nosso redor.

Estávamos andando até o carro quando o inevitável aconteceu.

Eu tropecei. Lá, naturalmente, não havia nada no meu caminho. Nenhum cascalho solto, sem pedras, sem elevações súbitas no estacionamento. Nada. Apenas eu e os meus pés desajeitados!

Edward esticou a mão e passou os braços em volta da minha cintura e me puxou para ele. Murmurei uma desculpa sob a minha respiração quando olhei para cima e vi seus olhos escurecidos. Ele tinha um olhar em seu rosto que era novo e que me intrigou. Suas mãos não estavam congeladas em meus quadris e cintura. Elas estavam em movimento e sentindo e acariciando-me. Envolvi minhas mãos ao redor do seu pescoço e tomei a decisão de que ele precisava de um beijo meu. Eu precisava sentir aqueles lábios incríveis nos meus, movendo-se juntos. Mas eu não tive a oportunidade de agir nisso.

Edward puxou-me apertada contra seu corpo e trouxe sua cabeça para baixo para a minha. Seus lábios pararam exatamente perto dos meus e eu podia sentir sua respiração em mim. Seu perfume era inebriante. Seu cheiro era perfeito. Eu não poderia assumir a demora mais tempo, então eu inclinei minha cabeça para cima e encontrei os lábios dele. _Deus, os lábios dele!_ Eles eram perfeitos. Macios, mas firmes. Eu girava meus dedos naquele cabelo incrível para aprofundar o beijo e ele respondeu. Oh Deus, ele respondeu. Sua língua traçou o meu lábio inferior, então eu abri para deixá-la entrar. Eu pensava que seu cheiro era inebriante... seu gosto era melhor ainda!

Suas mãos percorriam minhas costas, mas pararam em meus quadris. Seus dedos brincavam com a barra da minha camisa, quase como se ele estivesse ansiando para retirá-la. Eu estava ficando tonta e eu sabia que era pela falta de oxigênio. Ele quebrou o beijo e pegamos a nossa respiração quando seus lábios se moveram para o meu rosto.

"Ewww, arranjem um quarto!" Nós ouvimos uma vozinha atrás de nós. A família que estivemos observando mais cedo estava saindo e seu filho estava fazendo sons engasgados do nosso beijo.

Garoto estúpido. Bela forma de arruinar um momento.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_O que será que os Volturi escondem? E eles conseguirão fugir de James e os outros? A atração deles já está beeem visível, e esse beijo... *suspira*_

_Bem, eu já traduzi essa fic inteira! Então quero a colaboração de vc's tb pra continuar postando 2 vezes por semana... Tem um monte de gente colocando essa fic em alerta e nos favoritos, portanto, só posto o próximo na terça se tiver pelo menos 10 reviews!_

_ Bjs,_

_**Ju**___

_**_**P.S.: **_**_Fic nova estreando hoje também, chama-se_**_** "Been Here All Along".**_  
><strong>_


	5. O silêncio é de ouro

**Capítulo 5 – O silêncio é de ouro **

Ficamos em silêncio no carro enquanto viajamos por mais duas horas. O ar estava cheio de tensão sexual e isso, com certeza, era alarmante.

Nem mesmo um total de 24 horas atrás, este homem tinha invadido a minha casa.

Ele admitiu estar envolvido com os Volturi.

Ele era claramente perigoso.

_Ele era __a porra de um beijador incrível..._

Eu poderia negar tudo que eu queria. Eu poderia pensar em muitas razões pelas quais isso nunca funcionaria, mas eu não poderia me importar menos. Eu poderia fazer uma lista de prós e contras e botar para fora os meus sentimentos, até que eu estivesse azul no rosto, mas tudo que eu queria nesse momento eram seus lábios de volta aos meus.

Inferno, neste momento, eu me contentaria com uma espiada daqueles lindos olhos. A forma como eles mudaram de tons enquanto ele olhava para mim exatamente antes de me beijar foi quase demais para suportar. E se não fosse pelo braço em volta da minha cintura quando ele me beijou, eu teria desmaiado, com certeza, apenas por um olhar.

Eu me senti horrível. Era tão estúpido simplesmente beijá-lo assim. Ele provavelmente teria parado e não me beijado se não fosse pelo estúpido lado com tesão de Bella levantar a sua cara feia. E quando ele aprofundou o beijo, ele provavelmente só se esqueceu que era eu, boba, chata, lisa – eu!

Todas aquelas coisas que ele tinha me dito antes eram claramente apenas palavras reconfortantes, e todos os gestos, segurando minha mão, acariciando meu rosto, apenas suaves toques! Ele estava tentando me acalmar e me fazer sentir confortável depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido e eu, estúpida, tinha que estragar tudo!

Mas agora havia um silêncio. Ele não conseguia sequer olhar para mim. Seus dedos estavam brancos do seu aperto mortal no volante. _Eu realmente era uma beijadora tão ruim?_ Todos os meus pensamentos de insegurança voltaram correndo para mim. Era como se eu estivesse de volta ao colegial mais uma vez!

_Será que ele quer me beijar de novo? _

_O que ele pensa sobre mim? _

_Foi a minha respiração? _

_Será que ele vai me __convidar para o baile?_

Sim, definitivamente, ainda no colegial.

Eu não poderia mais agüentar o silêncio. Tudo o que eu queria era que ele dissesse algo, qualquer coisa. Esse silêncio era ensurdecedor. Eu podia ouvir todas as minhas inseguranças e todas as suas dúvidas sobre mim no silêncio. Eu poderia ter chorado. Então eu chorei.

Virei minha cabeça para a janela enquanto lágrimas silenciosas rolavam pelo meu rosto. Fechei os olhos apertados e rezei a Deus para que nenhum som saísse. A última coisa que eu precisava era que Edward me ouvisse chorando.

De repente, ouvi o som de cascalho e senti o carro puxar para uma parada. Abri os olhos e vi que estávamos no acostamento. Os carros passavam velozes por nós enquanto simplesmente paramos aqui.

Senti uma mão no meu queixo e ela virou meu rosto lentamente ao redor. Eu estava cara a cara com Edward. Foi sua voz que quebrou finalmente as duas horas de silêncio.

"Bella, por que você está chorando?" Seu dedo limpou sob os meus olhos para remover as lágrimas perdidas. Ele estava olhando para mim com tal intensidade, mas seus olhos eram suaves, como se estivessem preocupados comigo. Não. Apenas olhares suaves e toques calmantes. Nada mais.

Balancei minha cabeça que eu não queria dizer a ele. Eu não poderia dizer a ele que eu estava insegura e estúpida e com medo, não dele, mas com medo que ele me odiasse pelo melhor beijo da minha vida.

"Bella, eu sinto muito sobre mais cedo." Seus olhos estavam repentinamente cabisbaixos e não olhando para os meus. "Eu simplesmente não pude evitar. Foi estúpido e irresponsável e eu estava louco por pensar que você quereria um beijo meu, mesmo que fosse o melhor beijo da minha vida." Ele sorriu aquele lindo sorriso torto de novo.

Espere, o quê? Ele realmente acabou de dizer isso? Ele realmente disse que isso foi o melhor beijo da sua vida? Eu estava prestes a falar quando ele continuou.

"Você é simplesmente tão linda... Deus, eu sou idiota!" Ele deixou cair as mãos e se afastou de mim com os olhos olhando para fora da parte dianteira do carro. "Você deve pensar que eu sou louco! Beijar você depois de tudo o que aconteceu! Eu simplesmente não pude evitar".

Ele virou seu corpo de volta para me encarar e colocou as duas mãos nos lados do meu rosto.

"Acredite em mim quando digo isso, Bella, eu não quero te magoar. Eu não vou te machucar, nunca! Eu não vou fazer um erro tão estúpido novamente. Você merece muito mais do que uma vida criminosa e baixa! Você não merece-"

"Pare!" Eu o cortei. Coloquei minhas mãos em cima das dele e ele me olhou confuso por cortar-lhe a palavra.

"Você não é um idiota. Eu queria aquele beijo mais do que você sabe. Eu sei que estas circunstâncias estão além do anormal (_eufemismo do ano_), mas eu não terei você estragando o melhor beijo que já recebi! E eu sei que você não vai me machucar. Eu soube disso no segundo em que você me ajudou a escapar de James e dos outros. Eu não sei por que você está envolvido com eles e eu não me importo porque você está aqui agora, me protegendo, cuidando de mim. Eu adoraria nada mais do que você me beijar de novo, então não ouse chamar isso de um erro!"

De onde veio isso? Desde quando eu tenho tanta confiança para fazer um discurso assim! _Maldição, era meio que bom..._

Ele apenas ficou lá olhando para mim.

Silêncio novamente.

Talvez não tenha sido tão bom quanto eu pensei que foi...

Seus olhos baixaram dos meus até meus lábios. Ele se inclinou para a frente e parou, olhando nos meus olhos novamente para pedir permissão.

Quando ele não continuou, inclinei-me no resto do caminho. Nossos lábios se encontraram pela segunda vez naquele dia. Começou lento e apaixonado. Nossos lábios moldados em conjunto. Sua língua rodou na minha, memorizando minha boca. Ele engoliu meus gemidos quando o beijo pegou o ritmo. Tornou-se urgente e ainda mais aquecido.

Suas mãos deixaram meu rosto e ele agarrou minha cintura. Ele empurrou-me para trás, então minhas costas estavam contra a porta. Ele se inclinou sobre mim, então nossos corpos estavam pressionados firmemente juntos. Minhas mãos sentiam seu corpo. Eu podia sentir suas seis bandas de músculos através da sua camisa e eu simplesmente tinha que ter uma sensação melhor. Coloquei minhas mãos sob a sua camisa para que eu pudesse correr minhas unhas em seu abdômen incrível, ganhando um gemido de Edward.

Sua mão esquerda estava enrolada no meu cabelo enquanto a outra arrastava pelo meu lado. Quando a mão dele pastou meu peito, eu arqueei nele e movi minhas mãos do seu abdômen às suas costas, ainda sob sua camisa.

Quando nós dois tivemos que respirar, ele moveu os lábios para baixo na linha da minha mandíbula. Ele deixou beijos de boca aberta enquanto trilhava até minha garganta. Ele chupou a pele da minha clavícula, ganhando outros gemidos de mim.

Empurrei meus quadris para cima e pude, de repente, sentir a ereção dele através do seu jeans. Eu estava tão excitada. Eu podia sentir a umidade na minha calcinha. Ótimo, agora eu precisava de roupa íntima nova.

Meu pescoço estava começando a ficar dolorido pela minha posição, mas honestamente eu não me importei. Este homem, não, esse DEUS em cima de mim era simplesmente o beijo mais incrível que eu já tive. Esqueci todos os meus problemas e medos quando eu o estava beijando e quando ele estava me tocando. Era inacreditável.

A mão esquerda de Edwards deixou meu cabelo e mudou-se para o meu pescoço. Ele puxou os lábios e língua para longe do meu pescoço e se levantou de cima de mim um pouco. Ele olhou nos meus olhos. Nós dois estávamos sem ar e com a respiração ofegante, como se tivéssemos acabado de correr uma maratona.

"Bella, tanto quanto eu gostaria de continuar, temos que parar." Com estas palavras, eu de repente me senti triste. Por que ele queria parar? Eu pensei que nós dois decidimos, sem palavras, é claro, que queríamos dar uns amassos. Por que parar quando estava ficando tão bom?

"Mas eu... eu pensei... Você não quer me beijar?" Eu perguntei.

"Bella, é claro que eu quero te beijar!" Ele riu. "Mas caso você tenha esquecido, estamos no acostamento. Se ficarmos aqui por mais tempo, as patrulhas rodoviárias vão parar e perguntar se precisamos de ajuda. Se continuássemos, eles provavelmente conseguiriam nos pegar".

Corei pensando em como seria ver nós nos amassando, ou pior, no carro. Além disso, eu não podia deixar que a polícia visse Edward. Ele poderia estar na lista dos mais procurados agora se Charlie descobrisse... Charlie... Oh Deus!

Comecei a entrar em pânico. O que passava pela cabeça de Charlie agora? Ele teria voltado para casa e encontrado o vidro quebrado e sua filha desaparecida. Eu nunca saí sem deixar um bilhete escrito primeiro. Além disso, e se James e os outros o encontrassem e o machucassem! Eu nunca poderia me perdoar se ele fosse ferido porque Edward fugiu comigo! Aqui estou eu me amassando com um cara... ok, ele era mais do que um cara... enquanto ele estava sendo potencialmente machucado! Eles tinham ido à minha casa para pegar papéis de Charlie, e se eles voltassem para buscá-los e Charlie estivesse em casa?

"Edward! Nós temos que parar! Nós temos que voltar! Charlie está lá! Eu não posso deixar nada acontecer com ele! Por favor, temos que voltar e pegá-lo! Por favor, Edward, por favor!" Eu implorei.

"Bella, não podemos simplesmente voltar! Charlie está bem. James nunca voltaria para ele. Charlie está, provavelmente, à sua procura e há provavelmente vários policiais na sua casa. James pode ser um criminoso, mas ele não é estúpido. Ele sabe que se ele fosse lá agora a polícia o pegaria, com certeza. Asseguro a você, Bella, ele está seguro." Edward pegou minha mão e a segurou. Ele entrelaçou seus dedos com os meus para me tranqüilizar, mas não funcionou.

"Ok, mas o que acontece depois. À noite, os policiais vão sair e então Charlie será um alvo fácil!"

"Não, James não voltará para a sua casa. Eu o conheço suficientemente bem para saber que ele estará focado em encontrar você e só você. Bem, provavelmente encontrar a mim também, mas ele estará atrás de nós, não do seu pai. Bella, eu prometo a você. Eu não mentiria para você." Ele beijou as costas da minha mão. Eu me senti um pouco melhor, mas não muito. Só porque Edward conhece James, não significa que James não vai tentar nada. Vou ter que simplesmente esperar e ver o que acontece e rezar para que Edward esteja certo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Uau, as coisas estão esquentando entre eles... de beijos já partiram para os amassos... será que Edward está certo sobre James?_

_Deixem reviews! Só posto o próximo no sábado se tiver no mínimo **10** reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	6. Tendo sorte

**Capítulo 6 ****– Tendo sorte**

Devido à nossa leve... volta, não conseguimos chegar a Nebraska. Edward decidiu que o nosso motel anterior era muito sombrio para nós ficarmos. Após uma rápida discussão (ou argumento, como ele chamaria), nós, ou melhor, eu, decidi que o Embassy Suites era muito ridículo e caro para nós ficarmos por uma noite, e o Howard Johnson Inn, em Evanston, era a escolha mais adequada.

Quando chegamos à recepção, a moça atrás do balcão sorriu gentilmente para nós. Ela tinha cabelo castanho curto e grosso. Sua pele era um tom suave de oliva. Ela usava um crachá que dizia "Courtney".

"Olá e bem vindos ao Howard Johnson Hotel. O que posso fazer por vocês esta noite?" Sua voz soava mais madura do que ela parecia. Ela me fez lembrar um melhor amigo que cuida de você e você sempre pode contar com ele para dizer-lhe suas respostas honestas. Ela era alguém que eu desejaria ter conhecido no colégio.

"Sim, precisamos de um quarto duplo, por favor." Edward respondeu a ela. Eu usei uma carranca no rosto. _Deus me livre dormirmos na mesma cama. Não é como se nós tivéssemos acabado uma sessão de amassos quente em seu carro... por que estaríamos confortáveis o suficiente para dormir na mesma cama..._ É claro que eu não era amarga em tudo.

Edward olhou para mim com o canto do seu olho e deve ter visto a minha expressão porque de repente ele mudou de posição e parecia um pouco nervoso.

Courtney olhou para trás e para frente entre nós e ela definitivamente poderia dizer que havia muita tensão entre nós. Quando o olhar dela focou em mim, seus lábios subiram em um sorriso e ela parecia uma criança que acabou de decidir fazer algo que ela não deveria. Seus dedos começaram a bater no teclado. Edward estava tirando a carteira dele, então ele não percebeu o que eu fiz. Courtney não estava realmente pressionando as teclas. Seus dedos estavam apenas movendo por cima delas. Ela olhou para cima e me viu olhando para ela. Minha testa franziu em confusão e ela apenas piscou para mim.

"Sinto muito, senhor, mas só temos um quarto Queen disponível. Ele só tem uma cama grande nele. Estaria tudo bem?" _Oh Deus, essa garota estava me ajudando a conseguir alguma coisa?_

_Não! Bella m__á! Bella vadia!_

_Não, __Bella com tesão, quente e incomodada..._

Não, espere, eu não deveria me sentir mal, afinal! Quero dizer, vamos lá! Um segundo estamos quentes e respirando pesado, ok, talvez não seja uma coisa boa, mas nós somos dois adultos consentindo! Sou capaz de dormir na mesma cama com um homem quente, sexy e como um deus... eu acho.

Além disso, tínhamos dormido na mesma cama na primeira noite e foi quando eu estava mal me permitindo confiar nele. Eu havia passado do pensamento de Edward, o criminoso e tinha seguido para Edward, o homem que poderia derreter o meu corpo e minhas pernas em geléia com um simples toque.

E se alguma coisa honestamente acontecesse entre nós? Se nós fizéssemos sexo, eu me arrependeria? Nós nos conhecemos há dois dias, eu deveria me preocupar se tivéssemos sexo?

"Bella? Olá?" Fui puxada para fora do meu debate interior pela voz de Edward. Tanto ele como Courtney estavam olhando para mim. Edward parecia preocupado, enquanto Courtney tinha um olhar compreensivo no rosto. Eu corei... é claro!

"Desculpe, Edward, o que você disse?" Balancei a cabeça para apagar os pensamentos. Eu estava começando a ter dor de cabeça.

"Eu estava apenas certificando que estava tudo bem com você. O arranjo do quarto, quero dizer." Edward perguntou. Seus olhos pareciam esperançosos, ou talvez eu simplesmente quisesse que eles parecessem esperançosos.

"É claro, está tudo bem." Os olhos dele acabam de se iluminar?

"Ok, então vamos pegá-lo. É apenas por uma noite".

Desta vez Courtney legitimamente começou a digitar no computador para reservar-nos o nosso quarto. Eu não podia reclamar, ou protestar, quando Edward pagou. Eu não tinha carteira comigo.

"Ok, Sr. Anthony, o café da manhã começa às 8h e termina às 9h30. É preciso fazer o check out até antes das 14hs. Desfrute da sua estadia e se precisar de alguma coisa é só ligar aqui em baixo. Meu nome é Courtney e eu posso ajudá-los com qualquer coisa." Ela nos entregou duas chaves eletrônicas. "Vocês estão no quarto 103, no primeiro andar".

"Bella, você pode esperar aqui enquanto eu corro para ir estacionar o carro?" Edward me pediu. Eu assenti em resposta e ele correu para a porta. Voltei minha atenção para Courtney.

"Eu posso sentir a tensão sexual rolando de vocês dois como loucos! Eu simplesmente tinha que ajudá-la lá. Desculpe se você pensa que é muito adiante, mas eu simplesmente não posso evitar sentir como se você precisasse de uma boa noite na cama com um homem bonito como esse!" Ela disse piscando para mim. Eu deveria ter ficado ofendida, mas eu sabia que era verdade, e algo sobre ela me fez sentir confortável o suficiente para deixá-la ajudar-me a fazer sexo.

"Eu acho que eu deveria agradecer a você então!" Eu disse baixinho. Edward já estava de volta movimentando-se através das portas com um sorriso no rosto.

"Ok, vamos lá!" Ele disse quando colocou a mão na parte inferior das minhas costas para me levar ao fundo do corredor. Eu me virei para olhar para Courtney e ela sorriu fazendo um sinal com o polegar para cima. Eu acenei e voltei para continuar seguindo Edward.

O nosso quarto era básico. Aparência de um quarto de hotel normal. A cama era uma queen size. Fui até lá e sentei-me nela. O cobertor estava frio e áspero. O colchão em si não era muito desconfortável, então eu sabia que não seria uma noite de sono horrível.

"Você pode tomar banho primeiro, Bella. Vou fazer um rápido telefonema para a minha família para que eles saibam que eu estou voltando para casa com você." Edward me entregou o material que tínhamos comprado mais cedo e me dirigi para tomar banho.

Era tão bom finalmente tomar banho! O sentimento do chuveiro batendo em minhas costas me relaxou e me fez sentir à vontade no momento. Esta era uma situação estressante, era bom aliviar o stress com um bom banho.

_Há algo fora desta porta que contribuiria para aliviar o __seu stress uma centena de vezes melhor! _

Maldito seja o seu tesão, Bella! Eu não posso nem tomar um banho em paz, sem um pensamento pervertido sobre Edward escorrer em minha mente.

Ok, eu não posso mentir. Eu estava tendo um pensamento recorrente pervertido desde que eu entrei neste maldito chuveiro! Fiquei imaginando as mãos de Edward me lavando, me acariciando, me provocando. Eram seus longos dedos que estavam massageando meu couro cabeludo com shampoo. Não era a água do chuveiro batendo para fora os nós nas minhas costas, era as mãos de Edward esfregando meu corpo, liberando minhas tensões.

Tudo bem, o suficiente de tomar banho, isso estava me deixando em nenhum lugar!

Desliguei a água e saí. Escovei meus cabelos e meus dentes e depois coloquei a roupa que eu tinha comprado no brechó, quando ainda estávamos em Washington. Era uma regata azul escura, que foi, provavelmente, desaparecendo de muitas lavagens. Vesti o par de jeans azul claro. Eu não estava tão ruim assim por usar roupas de brechó. Quero dizer, parecia que eu estava usando meu velho par de jeans e uma camisa de 'deixe-me má', mas não era tão ruim assim.

Decidi que o nosso quarto era muito frio para dormir com cabelo molhado, então usei o mini secador de cabelo preso à parede para secar meu cabelo. Depois de toda a minha rotina ser concluída, saí do banheiro. Edward estava ali parado com um saco de lanches Wendy.

"Hey, então eu fui lá embaixo e eles têm um Wendy no saguão! Mas eles estavam fechando e só tinha batatas fritas frias e frosties*****. Eu sei que não é muito, mas eu imaginei que seria bom o suficiente..." Ele encolheu os ombros. "Vou tomar banho agora. Eu não vou demorar muito, ao contrário de _você_!" Ele estreitou os olhos divertidamente para mim. Eu apenas dei de ombros.

_*__Frosty__: é uma bebida gelada, quase congelada._

"Você vai superar isso." Eu respondi quando saltei sobre ele e agarrei o saco da sua mão. Sentei-me contra a cabeceira da cama e peguei as batatas fritas. Comi uma. Sim, definitivamente fria. Tomei o frosty e comecei a colocar uma colherada na minha boca quando percebi que Edward estava me olhando.

"O quê?"

Ele apenas balançou a cabeça e sorriu. "Nada... apenas... nada." Com esta resposta enigmática, ele se afastou em direção ao banheiro.

Terminei meu frosty e estava descansando na cama quando Edward voltou para fora. Seu cabelo estava molhado e escuro e ele estava usando apenas um par de jeans.

Sem camisa.

Não tem problema!

Eu podia ver todos os seus músculos gloriosos agora. Ele era simplesmente tão malditamente lindo! A forma como seus músculos flexionavam enquanto ele se movia... meu Deus, ele era sexy!

Eu podia ver que ele tinha uma tatuagem***** no ombro esquerdo e outra sobre o seu coração. Eu não podia vê-las totalmente do meu lugar, então eu me arrastei pela cama em direção aos pés para vê-las melhor.

_*Foto d__o símbolo chinês da tatuagem: http:/ www. chinavoc. com/ symbol/ esymbol/ ProdImages/ family_s. gif (retirar os espaços)_

"Edward, deixe-me ver suas tatuagens." Eu disse. Ele girou o corpo para mostrar-me seu ombro. Era um símbolo chinês. Eu sorri para ele. Era muito clichê.

"O que significa isso?" Ele olhou para o seu braço e riu.

"Bem, eu odeio essa tatuagem. Significa família. Eu a fiz com o meu irmão. Estávamos bêbados e ele pensou que seria uma ótima idéia. Ele tem a mesma em seu ombro direito. É estúpido, sério. Tenho toda a intenção de conseguir retirá-la algum dia! Se Emmett me deixar..."

Voltei minha atenção para aquela sobre seu coração. Eram apenas duas letras, E e M. A escrita era elegante, mas não excessivamente feita.

Corri as pontas dos meus dedos sobre as letras.

"São as iniciais tanto do nome da minha mãe como do meu pai. Elizabeth Masen e Edward Masen Sr. Eu estava sóbrio quando fiz essas." Ele sorriu para mim. "Minha mãe e meu pai morreram quando eu tinha 7 anos. Os Cullen me acolheram e me adotaram. Eles me trataram como seu próprio filho. Embora eu sempre vá amar meus pais verdadeiros, os Cullen são a melhor coisa que já aconteceu comigo e eu vou sempre considerá-los a minha verdadeira família".

Algo que Edward me disse me confundiu, no entanto. Lembrei-me lá embaixo, a recepcionista o chamou de Sr. Anthony...

Eu olhei para ele com um olhar confuso na minha cara. "Edward é o seu sobrenome?"

"Cullen. Peguei o sobrenome deles quando eles me adotaram. Por quê?"

"A recepcionista chamou você de Sr. Anthony".

Um olhar de realização pousou em seu rosto. "Oh! Bem, eu sempre soube que eu fugiria dos Volturi algum dia, então eu criei uma outra identidade. Anthony é o meu nome do meio. Eu apenas o usei".

Ele estava sendo vago, mas eu não queria pressioná-lo. Ele me diria quando estivesse pronto.

Continuei tocando sua tatuagem "EM" com meus dedos. Ficamos em silêncio. Eu ainda estava ajoelhada no pé da cama e ele estava na minha frente.

Esta visão do seu corpo era esmagadora, e eu podia sentir o desejo que eu tinha por ele crescendo cada vez mais.

Saltei da cama e fiquei na frente dele. Eu trouxe minha outra mão para acariciar o resto do seu corpo bem construído. Mudei minha mão da sua tatuagem mais e mais para baixo. Corri minhas unhas através do seu abdômen. Eu podia sentir seus músculos tensos e sua respiração estava ficando pesada. Eu não tinha notado que a minha estava também.

Eu olhei nos olhos dele. Eles estavam escuros com a luxúria. Eles se mantiveram alternando entre olhar nos meus olhos e olhar para os meus lábios.

Eu não podia agüentar mais. Tudo tinha vindo acumulando desde aquele primeiro beijo. Era como se eu estivesse em sobrecarga e eu não conseguia parar minhas ações que se seguiram.

Eu rudemente empurrei seu corpo contra a parede atrás dele. Seu rosto era puro choque, mas eu não deixei que isso me parasse. Agarrei sua cabeça torcendo meus dedos em seus cabelos. Puxei seu rosto para o meu e o beijei. Coloquei toda a minha paixão no beijo. Corri minha língua ao longo da sua boca e ele me deixou entrar. Chupei seu lábio inferior antes de permitir inteiramente que a minha língua o provasse. Mantive minhas mãos por todo o seu corpo, sentindo seus músculos, agarrando-os como se eu estivesse tentando segurar-me à vida ao corpo deste homem.

Ele finalmente respondeu e passou os braços em volta da minha cintura. Ele continuou movendo suas mãos ao longo da minha cintura até descansá-las no meu quadril. Comecei a moer em seus quadris e no segundo que fiz isso, eu pude sentir seu comprimento rígido. Senti-me orgulhosa que o meu beijo tinha feito isso com ele.

Mas eu não podia parar por aí. Era como um drogado provando uma droga. Você não pode simplesmente provar e parar. Você tem que ter a coisa toda. Eu tinha que ter tudo de Edward.

Eu me empurrei para trás dele, separando o beijo. Ele me olhou confuso e um pouco irritado que eu tinha me afastado.

Eu sorri e coloquei minhas mãos na barra da minha regata e a puxei para cima. Eu tinha removido a camisa e estava trabalhando na minha calça. Edward estava apenas me olhando. Eu teria normalmente corado, mas eu simplesmente não podia deixar minhas inseguranças assumirem agora.

Uma vez que eu tinha desabotoado e baixado o zíper, eu a puxei para baixo e saí dela.

Eu agora estava no meu sutiã de renda branca e calcinha branca modelo shorts de menino. De repente eu estava grata que eu os tinha colocado depois de comprá-los naquele dia em que tudo isso começou.

Pulei de volta para Edward e comecei a beijá-lo novamente. Era cheio de luxúria e de querer.

Edward moveu a cabeça para o meu pescoço e começou a beijar e lamber minha pele. Eu, por sua vez, corri minha língua ao longo da sua orelha e delicadamente mordisquei seu lóbulo.

Nós dois estávamos ofegantes da intensidade desse amasso, mas eu precisava de mais.

"Bella..." A voz de Edward estava rouca e preenchida de luxúria. "Precisamos parar, não devemos fazer isso".

"Apenas cale a boca e continue." Sussurrei em seu ouvido enquanto suas mãos se mudaram para cobrir minha bunda. Eu gemi com a sensação.

"Se eu continuar não vou ser capaz de parar." Ele disse contra a pele do meu pescoço. Neste ponto, eu realmente não me importava se ele parasse. Então eu lhe disse isso.

"Eu não quero que você pare".

Nós nos afastamos e eu olhei para ele através dos meus cílios. Mudei minhas mãos para fazer o trabalho rápido em suas calças. Surpreendi-me quando eu as tinha totalmente fora em menos de um minuto.

Olhei para baixo para a protuberância em sua boxer. Ele era enorme! Ele tinha que ter pelo menos 24 cm, talvez mais. Ok, definitivamente mais. Eu estava quase com medo de que ele não caberia. Mike tinha cerca de 15 cm e não era grosso assim. Nada como Edward.

"Bella, você está me fazendo corar." Ele disse com um sorriso torto no rosto.

Coloquei minha mão em seu comprimento. Ele silvou de prazer. Mudei a minha mão para cima e para baixo, fazendo-o empurrar na minha mão.

Suas mãos se moveram para a minha bunda de novo e ele me levantou com as pernas de ambos os lados dele. Ele me levou para a cama e me pôs com cuidado. Seus beijos deixaram meu pescoço e moveram em direção ao meu peito coberto pela renda. Estendi a mão por trás de mim e soltei o sutiã, assim ele poderia removê-lo.

Quando estava fora, ele começou a deixar beijos de boca aberta no meu peito esquerdo. Sua mão massageava o outro. Eu arqueei em seu toque. Suas mãos eram surpreendentes. Sua boca era ainda melhor. Ele pegou meu mamilo em sua boca e chupou e mordeu e beliscou. Sua língua traçou círculos em volta do meu mamilo antes de lamber-me. Depois ele mudou para o outro.

Eu estava choramingando e gemendo só pelo seu trabalho no meu peito. Eu não podia esperar para tê-lo totalmente dentro de mim.

Ele parou seu trabalho no meu peito e lambeu seu caminho até o meu umbigo. A umidade que se formou na minha calcinha estava crescendo a cada lambida e beijo.

Sua mão me cobriu e eu gemi com a sensação.

"Deus, Bella, você já está tão molhada para mim. Eu não posso esperar para estar dentro de você, mas eu tenho que provar você, agora." Com essas palavras, ele havia retirado a minha calcinha e começou a beijar o interior das minhas coxas.

"Maldição, seu cheiro é tão fodidamente bom." Ele disse enquanto ficava ainda mais perto do meu núcleo. Quando sua língua estalou para fora para me provar, eu pensei que tinha me perdido. "Você tem um gosto ainda melhor. Porra." Ele começou lambendo a minha boceta. Sua língua não poupou uma parte de mim. Ela estava em toda parte, lambendo-me. Ele chupou meu clitóris, o que me fez empurrar em seu rosto. Eu estava me contorcendo e gemendo tão alto que eu tinha certeza de que os vizinhos ouviriam, mas eu não me importei. Sua língua era tão incrível!

Ele acrescentou dois dedos em mim e bombeou para dentro e fora de mim lentamente.

"Mais rápido, Edward, eu preciso que você vá mais rápido, por favor!" Eu gritei e ele obedeceu. Ele estava bombeando mais rápido e eu podia sentir meu clímax vindo. Ele chupou meu clitóris novamente e torceu os dedos dentro de mim, o que me fez finalmente gozar. Eu gozei violentamente. Ele rodou-me plenamente enquanto eu desci da minha surpreendente altura.

Eu nunca tive um orgasmo com Mike. Eu tentei, Deus sabe que eu tentei. Mas hoje foi a primeira noite que eu tive um orgasmo. Foi a melhor coisa que já senti. A forma como ele simplesmente construiu dentro e, finalmente, explodiu. Estava além das palavras.

Quando Edward terminou de limpar-me, ele voltou em cima de mim. Eu ainda estava um pouco cansada do meu orgasmo, mas quando vi que Edward tinha arrancado sua boxer, eu de repente estava pronta para outro orgasmo.

"Você está tomando pílula? Porque eu não tenho um preservativo." Ele me perguntou. Eu balancei a cabeça.

"Bom, porque eu preciso sentir essa boceta apertada e molhada envolta ao redor do meu pau." Ele disse quando abaixou seus lábios nos meus. Eu poderia ter gozado ali mesmo! Quem diria que eu estava tão excitada por ele falar sujo...?

Eu podia senti-lo na minha entrada e eu estava desesperada para senti-lo dentro de mim. Levantei meus quadris em direção a ele e ele me penetrou totalmente.

A sensação de Edward dentro de mim era mais do que eu poderia tomar. Gritei e ele permaneceu parado para me permitir me ajustar. Quando eu estava pronta, comecei a moagem em seu pênis. Ele gemeu e puxou para fora.

Eu choraminguei com a perda até que ele impulsionou para a frente, forte e rápido. Ele continuou repetindo esse ato mais e mais. Era inebriante.

"Mais rápido, Edward!" Eu gritei, ele obedeceu novamente.

Suas estocadas eram fortes e rápidas e eu estava encontrando cada uma. Ele estava grunhindo e gemendo e eu não estava melhor.

"Porra... Bella, você é tão boa".

"Não diminua, Edward... sim, sim, sim... Oh Deus, continue indo... estou quase lá!" Eu arqueei para fora da cama quando senti o meu orgasmo chegando.

Sua mão estendeu entre nós e ele começou a esfregar círculos sobre o meu clitóris. Gritei e ele se inclinou para frente e gritou "goze comigo, Bella". Isso foi a minha perdição. No segundo que ele disse essas palavras eu gozei e ele seguiu imediatamente. Ele continuou empurrando, guiando-nos no nosso prazer em ondas.

Ele parou e saiu de mim. Ele rolou e colapsou de costas ao meu lado. Ele agarrou minha cintura e me puxou para ele, então eu estava deitada metade em seu lado, metade na cama.

Eu estava exausta. Eu acabei de ter o melhor sexo da minha vida. Este homem era um maldito deus do sexo e eu seria feliz em adorá-lo pela eternidade.

"Durma, Bella." Ele sussurrou tão levemente que eu mal ouvi. Mas eu não tive problema algum em obedecer. Adormeci em poucos minutos. Tudo que eu podia pensar antes de dormir era como eu era sortuda de ter sido seqüestrada por este homem.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_*suspira*... __Que primeira vez quente a deles… quero um Edward desses pra mim tb… será que as coisas permanecerão "calmas" assim? Preparem-se pq o próximo cap. é POV Edward, muitas surpresas por aí..._

_Deixem reviews e até __..._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**__**  
><strong>_


	7. O que ele pensa

**Capítulo 7 - O que ele pensa **

_**Edward POV**_

Acordei com uma deusa deitada em meus braços.

Seu rosto estava pressionado contra o meu peito e eu podia sentir seu hálito quente no meu peitoral. Ela era além de irresistível e tentadora. O modo como seus cabelos se espalhavam em suas costas, as respirações lentas e profundas provocando a ascensão e queda do seu peito, era demais para suportar. Eu nunca vi uma criatura tão bela em todos os meus 23 anos.

A noite passada tinha sido a melhor noite da minha vida. Eu não podia negar isso. Bella era incrível. A forma como era a sensação do seu corpo contra o meu, sob o meu, era como se ela fosse feita para mim. Eu jamais esqueceria a sensação dela e do olhar em seu rosto enquanto ela foi levada ao êxtase. Ela era linda.

Mas eu estava triste. Isso tinha que acabar, por muitos motivos.

Um deles, Charlie vai me matar.

Ele me disse especificamente para protegê-la e mantê-la segura, mas não tocá-la. Ele já estava inquieto sobre eu estar com ela. Quem não ficaria? Eu ficaria também se a minha filha estivesse em uma viagem cruzando as estradas do país com um policial disfarçado. Quero dizer, além da preocupação óbvia da sua filha sozinha com um homem, eu sabia que ele estava preocupado que eu poderia ser pego pelos Volturi, a qualquer momento.

Se eles me achassem, a sua raiva seria inigualável. Bella não estava errada quando disse que as pessoas que estavam envolvidas com os Volturi desapareciam. Quando eles descobrissem que eu era realmente um agente federal, eles sem dúvida matariam Bella e eu. Eu era perigoso para a segurança dela, mas eu estava protegendo a sua segurança, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Não era fácil.

Foi incrivelmente difícil mentir para ela. Quando olhei em seus lindos olhos castanhos, eu me senti terrível por ter mentido para ela. Eu a tinha acreditando que eu era um criminoso reformado que tinha que protegê-la e escapar do meu passado malvado.

Este realmente não era o caso.

Eu tinha ido com James e os outros para roubar a casa. Eu sabia que era a casa de Charlie, mas eu não esperava que Bella estivesse em casa. Quando eu a vi no topo da escada, eu não podia me mover. Eu não queria que os outros a vissem, mas eu, um idiota estúpido, estava simplesmente olhando sua beleza, o que alertou os outros. Ver James atacar Bella era demais para suportar. Eu tinha que tirá-la de lá, ou então, bem, eu prefiro não pensar nisso.

Eu sabia que era perigoso levá-la ao esconderijo de James, mas eu sabia que ele sairia em torno das cinco da manhã para verificar com Aro e eu poderia levar os outros dois facilmente.

A pior parte do meu trabalho era a violência com a qual eu tinha que agir. Quando James saiu, eu tive que incapacitar os outros dois com a gente para que eu pudesse levá-la embora. Eu não quero lembrar de como eu tive que incapacitá-los. Eu sei que eles só foram nocauteados por cerca de três horas e eles eram criminosos e este era meu trabalho, mas eu ainda me sentia uma merda.

Estar na presença de Bella era insuportável. Tudo nela me tentava e quando eu provei seus lábios, eu sabia que era um caso perdido. Ela tinha um gosto tão bom que era como um crime! Seus lábios nos meus eram mais do que posso suportar. Pelo menos eu pensei isso, até ontem à noite. A sensação de estar dentro dela tinha que ser a melhor sensação de sempre.

Eu sabia que era errado. Seu pai me mataria, eu estava mentindo para ela sobre quase tudo, e eu tinha um trabalho realmente muito perigoso.

Mas eu não pude resistir a ela. Eu não posso resistir a ela.

Eu não podia acreditar em todas as coisas que eu tinha dito a ela. As únicas coisas que eu nunca havia mentido para ela foram sobre meus sentimentos por ela. Eu quis dizer o que eu disse quando eu lhe disse aquelas coisas. Eu me sentia atraído por ela e não conseguia o suficiente.

Portanto, esta noite, cheguei ao meu limite. O jeito que ela tocou meu corpo quando ela estava examinando minhas tatuagens me deixou duro imediatamente e eu estava tentando o meu melhor para manter o corpo dela longe do meu corpo para que ela não soubesse. Eu sabia que não deveríamos estar tão próximos. Eu estava tendo um momento bastante difícil controlando-me sentado no carro com ela, mas isso foi demais.

Algo estalou dentro de mim quando ela me disse para não parar. Eu realmente tentei, sinceramente, mas esta deusa era tentadora demais e eu desisti.

Então, agora estou deitado aqui, segurando seu corpo nu contra o meu. Com cada respiração que ela toma, eu me sinto mais forte por ela. Ela merece uma vida melhor do que qualquer outra que eu poderia dar a ela. Nós não poderíamos fazer isso de novo. A noite passada foi um momento de doce fraqueza pecaminosa e eu tinha que ser mais forte. Ela merecia mais do que apenas uma foda rude e dura. Ela deveria ser feliz com alguém que tem um emprego seguro e pode proporcionar uma vida segura para ela. Eu estava oferecendo uma pequena quantidade de tempo e isso era perigoso.

Bella merecia coisa melhor.

Eu não era o que ela merecia.

Eu nunca deveria ter deixado o meu lado fraco aparecer. Ela tem que saber que não podemos fazer isso de novo e que, enquanto esse foi o melhor sexo da minha vida, foi um erro.

_Mas__, maldição, ela é simplesmente tão linda. _

Não, Edward com tesão tem que ser encerrado. Nada mais de Edward excitado ao redor de Bella.

Seu corpo começou a se mexer e isso significava que ela estava acordando. Eu tinha de dizer a ela rapidamente que precisamos acabar com esse caso de amor.

Seus olhos se abriram.

_Porra, não olhe nos olhos dela, Edward, __você só vai perder a batalha com você mesmo. _

Ela olhou nos meus olhos e eu tentei desviar o olhar. Talvez para os seus lábios, não, eles eram muito tentadores também. Talvez seu nariz, não, eu ainda posso ver seus olhos por esse ângulo.

"Bom dia, Edward." Sua voz era rouca de sono, mas soou tão malditamente sensual.

Eu posso perder essa batalha.

Limpei a garganta. "Bom dia, Bella. Dormiu bem?" Perguntei a ela. Ela mordeu o lábio, o que só acrescentou à sua sensualidade.

"Na verdade, sim. Eu tive esse sonho maravilhoso onde tive o melhor sexo de sempre com este homem incrível." Ela disse com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Ok, então talvez nós comecemos amanhã a coisa do controle.

Eu a virei, então eu estava em cima dela. Ela riu e foi o som mais doce que já ouvi na minha vida. Bella é a perfeição.

"Isso é engraçado porque eu tive um sonho muito semelhante. Mas quando eu acordei, percebi que não era um sonho. Eu tive, de fato, o melhor sexo da minha vida com a mulher mais linda." Eu respondi. Meus lábios estavam tão perto dos dela que enquanto eu falei, eles se moveram contra os dela.

"Bem, talvez você devesse ajudar o meu sonho vir à vida..." Ela mordeu seu maldito lábio novamente. Se eu quisesse manter o controle, ela teria que parar de fazer isso... amanhã, é claro.

"Com prazer." Eu disse antes dos meus lábios fazerem contato com os dela.

O beijo foi cheio de paixão. Nossas línguas lutavam pelo domínio. As mãos dela esfregavam para cima e para baixo nas minhas costas e suas pernas envolveram meus quadris. Nossa nova posição fez o meu pau duro esfregar contra seu calor úmido, o que nos fez gemer. Ela inclinou a cabeça para cima e sussurrou em meu ouvido.

"Fôda-me, Edward. Por favor. Eu preciso de você dentro de mim." Ela começou a chupar o lóbulo da minha orelha e empurrar seus quadris para cima em mim.

Como eu posso negar ao meu anjo?

Entrei nela rapidamente. Empurrei nela mais rápido e mais forte a cada vez, mas meu ritmo ainda era mais lento do que tinha sido na noite passada. Bem, Bella não permitiria isso.

Ela empurrou meu peito e virou o corpo ligeiramente para deixar-me saber que ela queria que nós virássemos. O pensamento dela saltando em cima de mim fez meu pau se contorcer dentro dela.

Ela estava agora em cima de mim. Minhas mãos estavam em seus quadris a guiando enquanto ela saltava sobre o meu pau. Seus belos seios movendo-se com ela eram além de tentadores, então movi minha mão esquerda até seu seio esquerdo. Agarrei seu mamilo entre o polegar e o indicador, extraindo um gemido alto dela.

Seus saltos estavam ficando mais rápidos e mais duros e eu podia sentir suas paredes apertando em mim.

"Deus, Bella, você é boa pra caralho. Eu preciso que você goze, baby. Goze forte no meu pau, Bella".

"Edward, porra. Eu estou tão perto".

"Grite o meu nome, Bella. Goze, baby, agora!" Eu ordenei.

Minha última frase foi o suficiente e eu senti seu gozo quente em todo o meu pau enquanto ela gritava meu nome. Gozei imediatamente quando seus quadris começaram a rolar em volta do meu pau, ordenhando-me até que ambos terminamos completamente.

Ela desabou sobre o meu peito. Nossa respiração era difícil, eu podia ver o suor brilhando nas suas costas. Esfreguei minhas mãos por suas costas enquanto sua respiração acalmava e ambos descemos completamente da nossa altura.

Era errado, mas era tão, tão bom. Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu poderia deixar esta mulher magnífica fora da minha vida. Eu só não sei como ela vai se sentir quando ela descobrir a verdade. Acho que só o tempo dirá.

Por agora vou ser egoísta porque Bella é muito boa e perfeita para deixar passar. Eu preciso dela.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Fiquei pasma ao descobrir que Edward é um policial! Acho que as coisas serão mais fáceis quando a Bella descobrir... __e ele definitivamente não consegue resistir a ela... kkkk_

_Deixem reviews e até __sábado. Mas só postarei se receber pelo menos 10 reviews!  
><em>

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	8. Compras

**Capítulo 8 – Compras**

Eu estava sentada em uma cafeteria tomando um café quente enquanto deixei minha mente vagar.

Ela vagava de ontem à noite, onde Edward e eu tivemos sexo maravilhoso que estava cheio de paixão e desejo, para esta manhã, onde tivemos mais sexo quente.

Isso era tão não eu.

Quando Mike e eu tivemos relações sexuais foram chatas e sem brilho. Mas o sexo com Edward... _Oh, malditamente quente!_

Ele era como sexo ambulante. Cada movimento que ele faz, cada toque, cada gemido era como o céu.

Eu sabia que era provavelmente errado e, se não tivesse sido tão malditamente bom, eu lamentaria, mas quando acordei e o vi olhando para mim, decidi que era hora de uma nova Bella surgir.

Talvez o velho eu fosse muito seguro. Eu nunca dormia com estranhos, eu morava em casa com meu pai, um maldito policial, e eu nunca corri riscos de qualquer tipo. Jake sempre tentou me convencer a abrir-me e viver um pouco, mas eu nunca conseguia.

Eu estava animada com meu novo eu. Esta nova Bella seria corajosa e assumiria riscos, como, por exemplo, fodendo com um cara incrivelmente mau, duas vezes!

Claro, o antigo eu simplesmente não podia ir embora.

E se Edward não me quiser tanto quanto eu o quero? Talvez a noite passada tenha sido apenas uma outra foda para ele. Ele vivia uma vida perigosa e ele nunca poderia querer alguém tão entediante como eu ao redor.

Não, Edward simplesmente não parecia o tipo. Ele foi tão gentil comigo desde o início. Ele me salvou e agora está me protegendo. Ele não poderia ser um daqueles tipos de caras que fodem e vão embora, certo?

Eu preciso parar! Se eu quiser ser uma Bella totalmente nova, então as coisas vão mudar, começando com o meu nível de confiança. Quero dizer, esta manhã ele disse que foi o melhor sexo da sua vida... Hmm... sim, continue tendo esses pensamentos! Meu nível de confiança tende a ser crescente se eu continuar a pensar nisso, certo?

Então, por que eu ainda me sinto nervosa, como se algo não estivesse certo, como se algo estivesse fora?

Ah, sim, talvez porque esteja tudo fora!

Vamos recapitular...

Eu estou em uma viagem na estrada cruzando o país com um reformado, espero, criminoso, onde passaremos quem sabe quanto tempo com sua família onde eu farei o papel da sua nova namorada. Enquanto isso, uma gangue de qualquer que seja o inferno, está potencialmente nos perseguindo com a intenção de matar-me. Ah, e minha família está, provavelmente, saindo de suas mentes procurando por mim, provavelmente pensando o pior. E enquanto todo esse drama está acontecendo, estou tendo muito sexo...

Sim, está tudo fodido.

"Por favor, me diga que você vai ter mais do que café no café da manhã?" Edward estava caminhando até mim com um prato de frutas frescas e pão em uma mão e café na outra. Ele estava vestindo uma camisa cinza escura e jeans. Era tão básico, mas ele parecia como um lindo modelo. Além disso, ele tinha aquele lindo sorriso torto no rosto que só... oh... você entende a idéia. Ele é fodidamente gostoso!

"Escolha um." Ele disse enquanto me ofereceu tanto a fruta como o pão. Escolhi a fruta.

"Então, Edward." Espetei um pedaço de melão com o meu garfo e levei à minha boca antes de falar. "Quanto tempo até nós chegarmos em Chicago? Você acha que precisaremos fazer outra parada esta noite? Outro hotel, talvez?" Sorri para ele.

Um viva para a nova Bella!

Ele refletiu o meu sorriso enquanto espalhou cream cheese em seu pão.

"Na verdade, sim, nós o faremos. Vou levar você às compras hoje." Ele sorriu, dando uma mordida no seu pãozinho.

"Edward, esse dinheiro todo gasto comigo está ficando ridículo! Por que você sente a necessidade de desperdiçar seu dinheiro comigo?" Eu raivosamente espetei outro pedaço de fruta à espera da sua resposta. Eu simplesmente odiava as pessoas gastando dinheiro comigo.

"Bella, eu não acho que minha família aprovaria que eu levasse para casa uma garota que tem apenas duas roupas. Minha irmã Alice teria um ataque se soubesse que você não tinha colocado na mala mais do que duas roupas. E deixe-me apenas falar para você..." Ele se inclinou para mais perto de mim e olhou intensamente nos meus olhos. "Você não quer ver Alice tendo um ataque".

Eu ri, em seguida, encolhendo-me. Ok, então agora eu não tenho desculpa e ele tem que me levar para fazer compras.

"Ok, tudo bem, mas nada muito ridículo!" Eu franzi a testa para mostrar a ele que eu estava falando muito sério.

"Sim, senhora! Agora, quem deveria ser aquele a comprar roupas para você?" Ele enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou sua carteira, bem como várias identidades. "Vamos ver, que tal Edward Smith, ou Edward Johnson, ou, o meu favorito pessoal, Masen Cullen. Eu sempre gostei mais desse. Tem mais sentido. Você não acha?" Ele estava sendo pateta e eu gostei do Edward pateta.

"Bem, você está de bom humor esta manhã? Eu me pergunto o que poderia ter feito o seu dia tão bom para colocá-lo nesse estado de ânimo..." Coloquei meu dedo indicador no meu queixo para um efeito dramático.

Ele riu alto enquanto se inclinou sobre a mesa. Ele beijou meus lábios castamente e depois minha testa. Seus lábios se demoraram ali quando ele falou.

"Você, Bella, você me colocou em um humor fantástico".

Ele sentou-se de volta e eu não consegui parar o sorriso que se espalhou pelo meu rosto de se transformar em um pleno sorriso de mostrar os dentes.

"Você é tão bonita quando sorri, Bella. Você deve fazer isso mais vezes".

Olhei para baixo e corei com as suas palavras. Ei, eu posso ser uma nova Bella, mas eu não posso evitar corar muito!

Enfiei mais um par de pedaços de fruta na minha boca e mastiguei rapidamente. Edward riu.

"Você está com pressa para fazer compras, Senhorita Swan?" Ele disse enquanto ria.

Peguei uma carteira de identidade da mesa e me levantei.

"Na verdade, _Masen, _estou muito ansiosa para gastar o seu dinheiro! Então se apresse! Vou perguntar na recepção onde é o shopping mais próximo." Afastei-me ouvindo a bela risada de Edward atrás de mim.

* * *

><p>Chegamos ao shopping uma hora depois. Havia uma loja de roupas JC Pennies próxima a onde paramos, então escolhi ir lá. Edward seguiu atrás de mim enquanto eu olhava ao redor por roupas que não eram muito caras. Era realmente muito barato porque era uma loja outlet. Peguei quatro trajes, embora Edward me dissesse que eu precisava de mais, e depois fui para o departamento de roupas íntimas. Mesmo que tivéssemos lavado nossas roupas no hotel (sim, eles tinham uma máquina de lavar e secar roupa), eu ainda me sentia absolutamente repugnante por estar no mesmo par de calcinha por 2 dias. Mas eu me sentia incrivelmente estranha com Edward comigo. Limpei minha garganta e ele olhou para mim.<p>

"Hum, eu acho que você deveria ir olhar ao redor por algumas roupas para si mesmo... Quero dizer, você não precisa comprar algumas também?" Ele franziu a testa com as minhas palavras.

"Bella, eu não vou sair do seu lado. Com a nossa sorte, alguém com o _você-sabe-quem_ vai levá-la enquanto estou fora. Eu não vou permitir que isso aconteça".

"Edward, eu prometo que vou ficar bem. No segundo que eu terminar eu irei encontrá-lo. Eu só preciso procurar sozinha um pouquinho." Eu corei, é claro.

Edward finalmente percebeu meu constrangimento e riu. Eu olhei pra ele.

"Eu não entendo por que você está tão envergonhada. Não é como se eu não tivesse visto você em menos..." Ele parou de falar enquanto corria seus dedos até o meu lado com a mão esquerda enquanto a direita passou a trabalhar no meu peito próximo à minha clavícula.

Eu tremi ao seu toque e tentei formar uma frase coerente.

"E-eu apenas quero p-procurar sozinha. Dê-me 10 minutos. Posso até fazer valer o seu tempo..." Ele levantou uma sobrancelha perfeita e inclinou-se perto dos meus lábios falando contra eles.

"É uma promessa?" Eu apenas sorri enquanto eu o beijei, deixando-o saber que era realmente uma promessa.

Ele se afastou e suspirou. Ele beliscou a ponta do seu nariz.

"Bella, que Deus me ajude se alguém machucar você... Só- só não vá a qualquer outro lugar, ok? E já que estou em muito bom humor esta manhã," ele piscou para mim, "vou deixar que você tenha 15 minutos".

Ele plantou outro surpreendente beijo em meus lábios e virou-se para ir embora para a seção masculina.

Afastei-me sentindo-me orgulhosa da minha vitória e feliz que eu poderia comprar alguma roupa íntima nova.

Peguei algumas belas calcinhas de algodão modelo biquíni. Elas não eram entediantes, mas eram mais bonitas do que sexy. Peguei alguns pares de fio dental de renda e sutiãs, _eu disse a ele que faria valer a pena o seu tempo,_ e fui em busca de alguma lingerie.

Considerando que essa era uma loja outlet, não havia realmente muito o que escolher. Tudo era não apenas feio, mas tudo parecia pertencer a uma senhora de idade. Posso não ter muito estilo, mas conheço roupas de senhoras idosas quando as vejo.

"À procura de algo para aquele seu namorado gostoso?" Uma voz feminina me fez pular de surpresa.

Atrás de mim estava uma ruiva sorrindo. Ela era menor do que eu e seu cabelo encaracolado estava puxado para cima em um coque bagunçado. Ela não usava um crachá.

"Hum, você trabalha aqui?" Eu perguntei à ruiva.

"Não, mas, e sem ofensa, você simplesmente parece meio perdida. Pensei em oferecer minha ajuda!" Normalmente eu teria ficado irritada que ela estava me acusando de estar "perdida", mas, neste caso, eu tinha certeza que eu de fato parecia perdida. E ela estava disposta a ajudar, então, por que não?

"Ok… sim, eu estava apenas procurando por alguma lingerie. Não há muito para escolher, hein?" Eu acenei minha mão ao redor como se para mostrar as camisolas feias.

Ela apenas riu e acenou com a cabeça. "Sim, Victoria´s Secret provavelmente seria uma escolha melhor... Mas já que você está aqui...!"

Eu ri com ela. Ela era realmente muito agradável.

"De qualquer forma, você está na área errada, afinal, esta é realmente PARA mulheres mais velhas. O que você precisa está ao virar a esquina".

Nós andamos ao redor da esquina e eu corei por ter sido tão ignorante.

"Obrigada..." Eu parei, esperando seu nome.

"Teresa, e de nada. Agora, deixe-me ver..." Ela me circulou como se estivesse tentando me entender. Isso me deixou um pouco nervosa.

"Ok, devido ao rubor nas suas bochechas, eu diria que você é meio inocente, do tipo calma, certo? E a roupa que você está vestindo agora mostra que você não é de manutenção elevada. Você provavelmente não gosta do pensamento de usar correntes, chicotes e brinquedos loucos e você se encaixa bem e sua pele é pálida, então você provavelmente vai preferir atividades leves, talvez uma boa corrida aqui e ali." Uau, então claramente não havia nada de misterioso sobre mim. Ela acabou de me ler como um livro aberto.

Ela se virou e começou a olhar em volta dos itens nas prateleiras. Ela resmungou 'não' sob sua respiração de vez em quando e olharia para mim como se me avaliasse ainda mais.

Finalmente ela pegou uma camisola azul bebê e a segurou até meu queixo.

"Perfeita! Aqui, esta é perfeita para você e aquele gostoso que você estava beijando antes de não sei o que bater nele!"

Peguei a peça de roupa e sorri. Era realmente perfeita. Era bordada com flores minúsculas e vinha com um fio dental combinando.

"Obrigada, Teresa, eu aprecio a sua ajuda".

"Bella!" Ouvi a voz de Edwards atrás de mim. Eu rapidamente joguei a camisola nas minhas costas. "Você me assustou! Pensei que você veio me procurar quando eu não te vi... o que você está escondendo...?" Ele tentou espreitar nas minhas costas, mas eu não permitiria isso.

"Oh, não, você não vai! É uma surpresa! Nada de espreitar! Na verdade, vou levar o cartão e pagar por isso sozinha para que você não possa vê-lo!" Estendi minha mão para o cartão e Edward apenas sorriu para mim.

Ele estabeleceu seus itens, apenas mais camisas e calças, e enfiou a mão no bolso para a sua carteira. Ele me entregou o cartão enquanto eu juntei a lingerie e a escondi nas minhas outras roupas.

"Obrigada." Eu disse e me afastei. Virei para encontrar que Teresa já tinha começado a se afastar rindo e acenando um tchau.

Antes de passar no caixa, Edward pegou duas malas para nós colocarmos nossas roupas dentro. Fizemos nossas compras e saímos da loja.

Depois de pegar um almoço rápido, estávamos de volta à estrada novamente. Era cerca de meio-dia e Edward avisou-me que viajaríamos todo o caminho através de Nebraska e, sem distrações e com esperanças, acabaríamos em Des Moines, Iowa.

Eu sendo eu nos fiz parar apenas três vezes. Uma para trocar para as roupas novas, algo que tínhamos esquecido de fazer, a segunda vez eu tinha que fazer xixi, e uma terceira vez porque eu estava com fome e não podia esperar até chegarmos ao nosso hotel.

Muito para o meu desânimo, Edward pegou o Embassy Suites para a nossa estadia. Eu revirei os olhos, mas não discuti.

Dormi a maior parte do resto do caminho. Acordando só para perguntar o quão perto estávamos para que eu pudesse dormir em uma cama.

Acordei quando senti que o carro parou. O relógio no painel marcava 23hs. Edward beijou a minha testa e me disse que já estaria de volta. Caí no sono apenas para ser acordada de novo por Edward levantando-me para fora do carro e em seus braços.

Ele me levou para o nosso quarto com facilidade. Ele me colocou na cama e me cobriu antes que eu tivesse qualquer chance de apreciar o meu entorno.

"Boa noite, minha linda Bella." Foram as palavras de Edward antes de eu cair no sono, completamente confortável.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Quero só ver quando é que Bella vai usar essa camisola e as novas roupas íntimas... para fazer o tempo do Edward valer a pena... kkkk_

_Deixem as 10 reviews e até __terça!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	9. Conhecendo você, ou não?

**Capítulo 9 - Conhecendo v****ocê, ou não? **

Eu podia ouvir a respiração dele e eu podia sentir as pontas dos seus dedos escovando meus cabelos do meu rosto e me acariciando. Eu podia sentir seu perfume, sabonete e shampoo genéricos. Ele deve ter acabado de tomar banho. Seus lábios tocaram minha testa e permaneceram enquanto sua mão se moveu do meu rosto para o meu braço, correndo os dedos para cima e para baixo. Meu rosto estava contra o seu aquecido e ligeiramente úmido peito nu. Nós estávamos nos nossos lados, de frente um para o outro e nossas pernas estavam entrelaçadas.

Esta era a melhor maneira de acordar.

"Acorde, anjo, são 7hs30 e nós precisamos ir." Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Apertei meu aperto na cintura dele e me aconcheguei mais profundamente nele. Seu corpo tremeu um pouco da sua risada silenciosa.

"Apenas mais 10 minutos, por favor, estou muito confortável aqui." Eu disse, minhas palavras abafadas pelo seu peito.

"Se eu lhe der mais 10 minutos, você vai voltar a dormir. Enquanto eu adoro observar e ouvir você dormindo, nós precisamos partir em breve." Abri os olhos imediatamente e puxei minha cabeça um pouco para trás.

"O que você quer dizer com _ouvir_?" Eu sabia que não era uma roncadora, mas devido ao meu pai passar horas tirando sarro de mim, eu sabia que era uma faladora. Isto poderia ter sido muito ruim.

"Vamos apenas dizer que você deve ter tido um sonho MUITO bom..." Ele parou. Eu me afastei ainda mais para trás com os olhos arregalados olhando para os seus divertidos.

"Oh, Deus, o que eu disse? Não, você sabe o quê, não me diga. Eu não quero ser envergonhada a essa hora da manhã." Edward riu um pouco alto e me puxou para o seu corpo novamente.

"Não se preocupe, amor, não foi nada constrangedor, eu estava realmente gostando." Eu podia sentir seus lábios sorrindo no meu cabelo em cima da minha cabeça enquanto ele beijou ali.

Eu rosnei e rolei sobre minhas costas. Eu não conseguia me lembrar dos meus sonhos e, pela primeira vez, eu realmente lamentei esse fato. Virei a cabeça para olhar para Edward. Seu sorriso tinha desaparecido e ele parecia nervoso e inseguro. Estendi a mão e varri seus cabelos para fora dos seus olhos.

"O que há de errado? Eu não disse nada de tão ruim, disse?" Eu brinquei, mas ele suspirou.

"Não, só o meu nome. Foi fofo." Ele sorriu, mas não alcançou seus olhos.

"Então por que você parece tão triste?" Virei meu corpo sobre o meu lado de novo para ficar de frente para ele. Ele fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça.

"Bella, eu só, eu só estava pensando enquanto você estava dormindo e, não sei como vou fazer isso, mas eu preciso te perguntar uma coisa".

Meu coração começou a correr. E se ele não me quisesse mais? Eu ficaria inconsolável. Nós tínhamos ido tão longe nos últimos dias, mas eu não acho que meu coração poderia lidar com ele me rejeitando agora. Com tudo o que está acontecendo, eu precisava dele em minha vida. Ele estava me mantendo não apenas viva, mas sã. Eu estava sentindo falta de Charlie e Jake e estava com medo dos Volturi. Eu simplesmente não conseguia lidar com a perda de Edward agora.

Ele se sentou e apoiou as costas contra a cabeceira da cama. Ele colocou a cabeça entre as mãos e suspirou profundamente e acho que eu o ouvi dizer algo ao longo das linhas de "aqui vai nada".

Sentei-me ao lado dele com as pernas cruzadas na minha frente e eu estava de frente para ele. Eu estava tão nervosa e claramente ele estava também.

"Vá em frente, Edward. Você pode me perguntar qualquer coisa." Minha voz estava trêmula com o nervosismo. Ele puxou a cabeça longe das suas mãos e segurou a minha delicadamente.

"Bella, eu sei que isto tem sido um par de dias loucos e nós acabamos de nos conhecer, mas eu me sinto tão ligado a você, sabe?" Eu balancei a cabeça, mas ainda estava muito confusa.

Ele parou de falar e apenas ficou olhando para as nossas mãos. Ele parecia estar pensando em algo. Talvez ele estivesse tentando formar as palavras, ou talvez ele estivesse repensando as coisas. O que quer que fosse, estava me deixando nervosa observando-o deliberar.

"Eu sei que eu disse a você que visitaríamos minha família e fingiríamos que você era a minha namorada, mas eu estava me perguntando se, talvez, você não se importaria de não fingir... Como, talvez, você realmente poderia... ser minha... você sabe... namorada..." Seus olhos estavam lançando em todo o rosto enquanto ele falava, até que ele terminou. Seus olhos perfurando os meus.

Meu coração disparou e eu sorri ridiculamente. Ele estava remexendo com as nossas mãos entrelaçadas e era de longe a coisa mais adorável que eu já vi.

Quando eu não falei, acho que ele tomou isso como um não porque, de repente, ele se levantou da cama e começou a andar pelo belo quarto de hotel. Eu estava finalmente apreciando o meu entorno.

"Eu sei que você pensa que eu sou um cara mau e eu fiz coisas ruins e, sim, é verdade, mas eu realmente tenho todos esses sentimentos fortes por você e eu não sei por quanto tempo estaremos em Chicago, quero dizer, poderia levar meses, mas eu simplesmente não quero me livrar destes sentimentos e, se vamos estar com a minha família junto, então eu quero fazer isso direito. Você pode dizer não, eu só, Deus, eu sou um idiota!" Ele ainda estava andando de um lado para o outro com as mãos em seus cabelos puxando as belas mechas rudemente. Seus movimentos e caminhadas eram demais e eu não consegui controlar minhas ações. Eu ri. Não, eu quero dizer, realmente ri. Quase histericamente.

Edward parou de andar e me viu deitada nas minhas costas apertando meu estômago completamente gargalhando. Seu rosto parecia confuso e cauteloso.

"Edward, isso foi absolutamente adorável! Lamento se isso incomoda você, ou faz você se sentir ridículo, mas ninguém nunca me perguntou isso antes." Levantei-me e o abracei enquanto a minha risada cessou. "Eu adoraria nada mais do que ser a sua namorada. Você me faz sentir maravilhosa e eu não sei o que eu estaria fazendo agora se não fosse por você. Você é realmente fantástico!"

Ele olhou para mim sorrindo. "Bella, fantástico não é uma palavra..."

"Agora é! Eu acabei de usá-la para descrever você!" Nós dois rimos antes de eu começar a puxá-lo para o meu rosto.

Eu o beijei então com toda a paixão que eu poderia reunir. Nossas línguas dançando e nossas mãos firmemente segurando um ao outro. Suas mãos deslizaram mais para baixo no meu corpo até que chegaram à minha bunda e ele me levantou no ar. Minhas pernas envolveram ao redor da sua cintura e seus braços encaixaram o meu corpo, segurando-me a ele. Nós nos separamos para respirar e apenas olhamos nos olhos um do outro.

"Eu já te disse obrigada?" Perguntei a ele.

"Não. Mas, de nada. Obrigado _você, _Bella, por confiar em mim." Ele beijou meus lábios novamente, levemente, e me pôs no chão.

"Nós realmente deveríamos ir. Levará cerca de seis horas para chegar lá. Minha família está nos esperando em torno das 15, ou 16hs. Liguei para eles enquanto você estava dormindo. Eles estão muito ansiosos para conhecê-la! Agora, prepare-se, nós podemos conseguir algum café da manhã lá em baixo. Vá rápido!" Ele me virou e golpeou minha bunda de brincadeira em direção ao banheiro. Eu ri, mas obedeci.

Meu banho foi rápido, mas glorioso. O Embassy Suites era realmente um lugar incrível para ficar. Eu estava quase triste por deixá-lo para trás. Fiz uma anotação mental de que, uma vez que Edward e eu conseguíssemos sair dessa bagunça e ainda estivéssemos juntos, deveríamos voltar algum dia...

Às 8hs30 eu estava pronta para pegar algo para comer. Nós arrumamos nossas coisas para descer conosco. Quando saímos do quarto, fiquei chocada com o que vi na minha frente. Edward tinha conseguido para nós um quarto no piso superior e ao longo dos parapeitos você podia ver todo o hotel. Era magnífico. O meio do teto era de vidro permitindo que a luz do sol aparecesse completamente. Eu podia ver os seis andares abaixo de nós com outras pessoas admirando a vista do parapeito. Os elevadores eram com visão completa e eu sabia que se eu tivesse medo de altura, eu estaria surtando muito! O andar principal parecia um grande e belo jardim ali no meio do hotel. Definitivamente foi bem concebido! Ele estava coberto de várias árvores e outras plantas e havia um pequeno lago com uma ponte ao lado.

"Edward, este lugar é maravilhoso! Estou fazendo uma anotação mental para voltar aqui de novo!" Ele passou os braços em volta de mim por trás e plantou beijos ao longo do meu ombro exposto, sobre a minha regata de alças finas, e até o meu pescoço. Ele estava me deixando tonta e, por um segundo, eu esqueci tudo sobre a bela vista abaixo de mim.

"Estou feliz que você gosta e NÓS devemos definitivamente voltar aqui JUNTOS!" Corei com as suas palavras. Eu amei o som do _nós._

"Muito bem, a menos que você queira começar algo que você não pode terminar, precisamos descer para tomar o café da manhã." Eu disse quando deixei o calor e o conforto dos seus braços. Agarrei sua mão e o puxei para os elevadores.

"Oh, nós definitivamente terminaremos mais tarde..." Edward parou. Virei-me para piscar para ele e ele sorriu para mim.

O porteiro subiu o elevador exatamente quando estávamos saindo.

"Bom dia, Sr. Smith, Sra. Smith," eu corei e desviei o olhar, "eu posso levar as suas coisas lá para baixo agora, se vocês quiserem".

Edward, que, claro, me viu corar, jogou ao homem as chaves do carro e deu-lhe uma breve descrição do seu carro antes que finalmente saímos para comer.

Por volta das 9hs30 estávamos finalmente no carro.

Eu sabia muito pouco sobre o que esperar da família de Edward e percebi que agora era uma boa hora para descobrir um pouco mais antes que eu os conhecesse.

"Então, conte-me sobre a sua família, eu acho que preciso de algumas informações aqui!" Eu disse enquanto sorri para ele. Eu parecia uma entrevistadora.

"Bem, os nomes dos meus pais são Carlisle e Esme. Meu pai é médico e minha mãe dirige uma empresa de design de interiores com sede em Chicago." Isso era inesperado. Como o filho de pais tão ricos e bem sucedidos se torna um criminoso...? Edward continuou.

"Meu irmão mais velho, Emmett, é um treinador de futebol na escola que freqüentamos. Sua esposa, Rosalie, costumava ser modelo. Ela trabalhou para as revistas de automóveis, principalmente. Ela tem uma estranha obsessão com carros. Mas quando ela conheceu Emmett, ela decidiu que precisava de um trabalho mais... respeitável, e agora trabalha como treinadora das líderes de torcida na mesma escola que Emmett e ajuda a minha mãe com a sua empresa." Uau, uma ex-modelo. Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu poderia competir com isso. Pelo menos seu irmão soava muito com os pés no chão.

"Agora a minha irmã Alice... ela é uma coisinha hiperativa! Ela é apenas um ano mais nova que eu, por isso temos sido sempre próximos, mas ela pode ser difícil de lidar. Ela trabalha em alguma loja de alta moda. Eu não me lembro o nome dela, eu só sei que ela é a gerente. Alice adora moda. Muito. Tende a ser irritante." Ele sorriu, mostrando-me que mesmo que ela o deixasse nervoso, ela era muito importante para ele.

"Ah, e ela está namorando um cara chamado Jasper. Eu ainda tenho que conhecê-lo. Eles estão juntos há um ano. Eles se conheceram na faculdade, ele é um historiador e, aparentemente, é a melhor coisa a acontecer com ela." Ele levantou uma sobrancelha para mim. "Ele não tem o meu selo de aprovação ainda, então veremos".

Durante sua breve explicação, um pensamento me veio à mente. O que sua família achava dele? Ele não a tinha visto em muito tempo, eles sabem mesmo o que ele tinha andado fazendo?

"Edward, o que sua família acha que você está fazendo em Washington?"

Ele olhou para mim e parecia muito nervoso. Eu franzi a testa, era estranha a sua brusca mudança de humor.

"Bem, hum, eu fui para a faculdade na Universidade de Washington e, uh, agora eu simplesmente vivo lá." Ele limpou a garganta e coçou a nuca antes de continuar. "Eles acham que eu apenas trabalho como garçom em um restaurante..." Ele parou.

Isso era estranho. Pela primeira vez desde que nos conhecemos, eu duvidei de Edward e isso era inquietante. Foi uma explicação boa, ele só agiu de forma muito bizarra. Eu decidi deixar isso passar, no entanto. Se ele quisesse que eu soubesse, ele me diria. Eu poderia dizer que havia mais na história, mas eu não queria pressioná-lo.

"Bem, eu definitivamente estou animada para conhecê-los." Ele sorriu mais para mim, mas não alcançou seus olhos. Ele estava claramente abrigando algum segredo e ele não queria revelar para mim.

O silêncio no carro era quase demais para suportar. Ele só olhava para a frente na estrada. Sua mente estava, obviamente, em todo o lugar e eu gostaria de saber o que estava errado. Eu senti que eu precisava ter certeza que ele não estava chateado comigo.

Eu timidamente estendi minha mão sobre o câmbio para segurar sua mão. Ele pareceu ser arrebatado dos seus pensamentos e apertou minha mão de volta e a trouxe aos seus lábios. Ele manteve a minha mão contra o seu rosto e sorriu.

Eu estava tranqüila.

O resto da viagem foi silenciosa. Ocasionalmente Edward aliviaria o clima, cantando alguma divertida música ridícula. Ele disse-me um pouco mais sobre a sua família e eu até disse algumas das minhas histórias e sobre a minha família. Paramos algumas vezes para comer e abastecer o carro.

No momento em que finalmente chegamos a Chicago, era 16hs15. Nós estávamos dirigindo por uma estrada sinuosa, que parecia não levar a nada, quando vi uma cerca de ferro preto fechando um longo caminho. Eu esperava que ela estivesse fechada, mas estava aberta e Edward dirigiu diretamente por ela. Nós estávamos aqui. Na casa de Edward.

Era além do que eu esperava. Era feita de tijolos escuros e os desenhos eram complexos, era de tirar o fôlego. As janelas eram grandes e contornadas em branco. A casa era impressionante. Eu só olhava, boquiaberta, para esta casa enorme.

"Bella, estamos aqui." A voz de Edward quebrou-me fora do meu olhar.

"Oh, Edward, é linda." Ele desligou o carro e apenas ficamos ali, enquanto eu apreciava tudo.

De repente, duas figuras saíram da casa. Um homem com um pouco de cabelos grisalhos loiros escuros e uma mulher com cabelo ondulado cor de caramelo estavam em frente à porta.

"Você está pronta?" Edward me perguntou.

Eu estou?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Edward "abrindo seu coração" pra Bella... que fofo os dois oficialmente namorando agora! Será que Bella entenderá quando ele contar a verdade a ela?_

_Deixem as 10 reviews e até __sábado!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	10. Conhecendo os pais

**Capítulo 10 – Conhecendo os pais**

_De repente, duas figuras saíram da casa. Um homem com um pouco de cabelos grisalhos loiros escuros e uma mulher com cabelo ondulado cor de caramelo estavam em frente à porta. _

_"Você está pronta?" Edward me perguntou._

_Eu estou?_

Eu cautelosamente saí para a casa. Eu não sabia o que esperar desta família. Eles pareciam bastante agradáveis, então talvez não fosse tão ruim.

Subimos os degraus em direção à porta. O braço de Edward estava ao redor da minha cintura. Ele beijou meu templo e sussurrou "Não se preocupe" para mim. Seu hálito quente no meu ouvido imediatamente me acalmou. Respirei fundo antes de, finalmente, chegar aos seus pais.

Eles estavam sorrindo calorosamente. O pai de Edward tinha seu braço ao redor do ombro da sua mãe, enquanto o braço dela estava ao redor da cintura dele. Eles pareciam tão apaixonados e eu estava com ciúmes. Meus pais nunca posaram assim. Eles se divorciaram quando eu tinha 5 anos e eu raramente ouvi sobre a minha mãe, exceto um telefonema ocasional em um feriado, ou quando alguma coisa grande acontecia. Ela sempre estava muito envolvida na sua outra vida.

"Bella! É tão bom te conhecer!" Sua mãe se aproximou, saindo do abraço do marido. "Eu sou Esme. Estamos tão felizes que você e Edward decidiram nos visitar! Ele nunca traz as pessoas para casa para conhecer..." Ela se inclinou mais perto para dizer a última parte. Edward estreitou os olhos para ela, enquanto eu apenas sorri. De repente eu estava sendo abraçada calorosamente por Esme.

"Oh! Bem, uh, é bom conhecer você também..." Eu fiquei chocada. Eu raramente abraçava as pessoas, não que eu não goste delas, eu apenas não estava acostumada a esse gesto de alguém que acabei de conhecer. Especialmente nestas circunstâncias.

Quando ela se afastou, ela voltou para ao lado do pai de Edward. Ele simplesmente estendeu a mão para mim com um grande sorriso no rosto.

"Eu sou Carlisle, e estamos muito felizes em conhecê-la. Se você precisar de alguma coisa enquanto estiver aqui, não hesite em pedir." Eu apertei sua mão e sorri de volta.

"Obrigada, vocês dois. Estou tão feliz que Edward me pediu para conhecê-los." Eu olhei para Edward. Era realmente fácil fazer o papel da namorada vindo para casa para conhecer a família, ao invés da namorada vindo para fugir e se esconder dos bandidos. Mentir não é o meu forte e eu sabia que esconder sua vida secreta dos seus pais seria difícil.

"Bem, entrem. O irmão e irmã de Edward estarão aqui em breve. Eles ficaram presos, mas deverão estar aqui em breve. Alice está muito animada para conhecer você, Bella." Carlisle me disse.

Nós entramos e eu fiquei impressionada com a sua casa. Era simplesmente linda*****. As paredes tinham uma cor difícil de descrever, quase como um musgo marrom e a decoração combinava tudo com perfeição. Era fácil ver por que Esme tinha um trabalho de decoração de interiores.

_*__Interior da casa__: http:/ www. professionalinteriordesign. com/ wp-content/ uploads/ 2007/ 02/ new-york-residental-design. jpg (retirar os espaços)_

"Esme, Carlisle, sua casa é linda!" Exclamei, enquanto admirava as escadas dobrando em direção ao segundo andar.

"Muito obrigada, Bella, por favor, sente-se." Esme me dirigiu para a esquerda em direção à sala de estar. Os sofás eram de couro marrom chocolate, mas muito confortáveis.

Esme ofereceu um chá enquanto Edward voltou para fora para pegar nossas malas. Era muito fácil conversar com ambos e nós caímos diretamente em uma conversa.

"Então, Bella, conte-nos um pouco sobre você." Carlisle começou quando Esme estabeleceu o meu chá.

"Bem, não há muito a dizer. Eu moro com meu pai em Forks, Washington. Ele é o chefe de polícia em Forks. Fui ao Peninsula College um pouco, mas não era para mim." Eu odiava dizer às pessoas isso, parecia como se eles estivessem imediatamente me julgando porque eu saí. Foi minha decisão e eu não tenho arrependimentos. Além disso, a faculdade era extremamente pequena e não tinha nenhum potencial real para mim.

"Qual era o seu curso antes de sair?" Carlisle me perguntou. Ele não me pareceu todo perturbado pela minha falta de formação. Isso me fez sentir ainda mais confortável falando com eles. Esme simplesmente olhava interessada em qualquer coisa que eu tivesse a dizer.

"Inglês. Eu amo escrever. Minha aspiração principal é ser uma escritora. Eu escrevi alguns contos no colégio e simplesmente consigo deixar fluir minha escrita. Eu mandei alguns para o jornal local e alguns foram publicados em sua seção de arte. Eu amei ver o meu trabalho publicado, sabe? É como se eu revelasse a minha alma criativa e trabalho duro e saber que tenho um público só me faz querer escrever mais! Consigo a alegria de criar personagens e situações e como eles passam por elas. É uma paixão minha..." Eu parei. Meu rosto estava muito provavelmente rosa devido a vergonha que eu sentia do meu discurso. Concentrei meus olhos em minhas mãos no meu colo. Só porque eu poderia ser a nova Bella em torno de Edward, não significa que eu sou assim ao redor da sua família.

"Desculpe. Tenho tendência a divagar quando falo sobre escrever." Eu disse, enquanto ainda focava em minhas mãos.

"Não, Bella, não se desculpe! Eu amo ver os jovens falando sobre coisas que eles são apaixonados. Nunca tenha medo de falar sobre as coisas que você ama." Carlisle me assegurou. Foi então que Esme falou.

"Eu nunca fui para a faculdade." Ela afirmou, enquanto olhava para cima pensativamente, como se lembrasse de algo. "Eu tive o meu início em design de interiores porque eu fiz uma sugestão para um designer em uma exposição. Ele estava discutindo a sua razão para a escolha do mobiliário ser em todos os diferentes tons de vermelho, quando eu disse que, embora fosse uma idéia criativa, realmente não fazia sentido com o resto da decoração! Quero dizer, móveis vermelhos e paredes brancas eram simplesmente uma idéia chata! Eu sugeri usar uma cor de pêssego cremoso que dava um estilo parecido mais como rústico. A família era hispânica, então realmente fazia sentido. Em vez de ficar bravo, ele ficou intrigado e me ofereceu um estágio em seu estúdio de design. O resto é história de design!" Ela terminou com um sorriso largo que mostrava todos os seus dentes perfeitamente brancos.

Edward voltou para dentro com as malas e me ofereci para pegar a minha com ele. Mesmo com o seu protesto, eu peguei a minha e disse, "guie o caminho!"

Caminhamos até o pequeno lance de escadas para o segundo andar antes de se virar para a terceira porta, no fundo do corredor.

O quarto de Edward era, bem, entediante. As paredes de cor verde clara desbotadas e o quarto era ocupado apenas por uma cama, mesa lateral, cômoda e cadeira. Havia flores brilhantes do lado da mesa, Esme deve ter colocado lá.

"Eu sei que é simples, mas eu exigi que o meu quarto não fosse excessivamente decorado. Você deveria ver todos os outros quartos! Eu não sei como eles se encaixam lá! Eu só precisava de um quarto para dormir quando eu visitasse e isso é o que eu consegui." Edward me disse.

Coloquei a mala ao lado da dele e, em seguida, pulei na cama, testando seu fator de suavidade, é claro!

"Bem, a cama é muito macia, então é perfeitamente boa para mim! Venha se juntar a mim." Dei um tapinha em um local próximo a mim. Edward veio e deitou ao meu lado.

Nós estávamos em nossos lados de frente um para o outro. Edward colocou seu braço na minha cintura desenhando círculos preguiçosos sob a minha camisa.

"Bella, eu só quero que você saiba que se você estiver desconfortável dormindo na mesma cama que eu na casa dos meus pais, que existe um quarto no corredor com o seu nome nele. Eu não quero que você se sinta toda desconfortável durante a sua estadia aqui." Ele me olhou mortalmente sério. Eu queria rir. No pouco tempo que tínhamos nos conhecido, eu sabia que seria um inferno de uma noite inquieta sem ele deitado ao meu lado, ou eu em seus braços.

"Você quer que eu durma lá?" Eu perguntei com minha sobrancelha erguida.

"Eu definitivamente prefiro a sua companhia." Ele sorriu.

Inclinei-me para a frente e rocei seus lábios perfeitos contra os meus enquanto falei. "Então vou ficar aqui".

Ficamos ali deitados nos beijando, apenas curtindo o momento de estar nos braços um do outro por alguns instantes antes de ouvir sua mãe chamar por nós.

"Edward, Alice acabou de ligar, eles estão a caminho. Você provavelmente deve vir para cá antes que eles cheguem aqui... A menos que você queira que seus irmãos conheçam a sua nova namorada enquanto na sua cama..." Ela parou, rindo.

Edward gemeu. "Obrigado, mãe, obrigado por isso!" Ele gritou de volta. Podíamos ouvir seus pais rindo alto com o constrangimento do seu filho. Eu só ri de volta. Foi divertido vê-lo com as bochechas rosadas.

Normalmente eu teria ficado envergonhada, mas eu sabia que ela estava brincando e, pelo menos, ela estava confortável com essa situação. Muitas mães não seriam assim.

Edward fez uma careta brincalhona para mim. "Oh, você acha que isso é engraçado, não é?" Eu apenas ri um pouco mais alto com a sua carranca e consegui manobrar-me para longe de Edward e em direção à porta.

"Bella, volte! Apenas alguns minutos mais, por favor?" Ele fez um beicinho tão adorável que só me fez irromper em risadas novamente. Uma vez que me recompus, inclinei meu lado esquerdo contra o batente da porta com o meu braço esquerdo por cima da minha cabeça. Minha mão direita repousou no meu quadril e eu cruzei as pernas. Eu estava com o objetivo de uma pose sensual.

"Não se preocupe, Edward. Se você se lembra corretamente, eu prometi a você esta manhã que eu agradeceria você corretamente por salvar a minha vida. Eu tenho a intenção de agradecê-lo plenamente esta noite." Pisquei e então me endireitei e girei em meus calcanhares balançando os quadris e espreitando para trás por cima do meu ombro. Edward estava sentado na cama, dando-me o olhar mais sexy que eu já tinha visto. Isso deixou-me um pouco confusa e tão distraída que eu não vi a parede com a qual meu corpo entrou em contato total.

Atrás de mim Edward explodiu em gargalhadas. O pequeno inútil sabia que a parede estava lá... ele poderia ter me avisado. Não, ele queria ver-me encontrar a parede. _Idiota._

"Cale-se, Edward! Você queria que eu encontrasse aquela parede! Você não presta! Ótimo, nada de agradecer você esta noite!" Exclamei com as minhas mãos em meus quadris.

Edward se levantou da cama. Pequenas risadas ainda escapavam dele. Ele veio até mim e passou os braços em volta de mim antes que eu pudesse protestar e beijou-me com força. Ele deixou suas mãos caírem sobre a minha bunda antes de apertar minhas nádegas e me levantar no ar. Minhas pernas envolveram ao redor da sua cintura enquanto ele descansava minhas costas contra a mesma parede para a qual eu tinha caminhado antes.

"Bella, esta é a única maneira que eu pretendo que você encontre a parede." Ele disse com um pequeno sorriso que vibrou contra o meu pescoço, onde ele estava atualmente salpicando beijos.

"Você é um idiota." Eu disse sem fôlego.

Do lado de fora podíamos ouvir dois carros estacionando no caminho. Edward, infelizmente, me liberou e me deu um último beijo antes de nós descermos.

No segundo em que batemos o último degrau, a porta se abriu e eu fui cumprimentada por uma pequena garota de curtos cabelos pretos que parecia ter a minha idade. Ela saltou à visão de Edward e gritou antes de correr para ele e, basicamente, atacá-lo.

"OhmeuDeus! Edward, eu não posso acreditar que você está aqui Estou tão feliz de ver você! Eu senti tanto tanto tanto a sua falta!" Ela exclamou animadamente enquanto o abraçava fortemente. Ela finalmente o soltou e caiu para o chão completamente graciosa. Ela provavelmente não corre para paredes...

Então ela me chocou, batendo no braço de Edward, forte. "Seu idiota! Eu não posso acreditar que você passou tanto tempo sem falar comigo! Nunca mais!" Ela avisou enquanto ele esfregava seu braço.

"Absolutamente, irmãzinha! Ah, e eu senti sua falta também." Isso pareceu iluminar o rosto dela e ela voltou-se e o abraçou, desta vez a ação foi doce e era claro, então, o quanto ela amava o irmão.

Exatamente então um cara loiro atraente e um grande homem corpulento de cabelos escuros entraram. O grande falou primeiro.

"EDWARDd! Bem, já estava na maldita hora de você vir para casa! Como você está?" Ele gritou. Alice soltou Edward enquanto o grandão, que eu deduzi ser Emmett, o irmão mais velho, apertou sua mão de grandes proporções no ombro dele. Eles fizeram a coisa do abraço que os caras fazem, você sabe, aquele tapinha no ombro um do outro, então vocês estão se tocando por um abraço muito longo.

"Bom, bom. Hey, onde está Rose?" Edward questionou.

Exatamente então, uma linda loira de longas pernas entrou. Ela caminhava com confiança e atitude. Eu fiquei instantaneamente com ciúmes.

"Hey, Eddie. Bom te ver novamente." Ela respondeu.

"Uhhh, eu odeio o apelido!" Edward gemeu. Ela apenas sorriu e se aproximou para dar a Edward um abraço e um beijo na bochecha.

Eu sei que ela é casada com o irmão de Edward e tudo mais, mas eu ainda senti ciúmes imediatamente pela sua interação.

Edward finalmente cumprimentou o cara quieto no canto. "Você deve ser Jasper." Sua voz era profunda e autoritária, como se estivesse tentando intimidar o pobre rapaz. No entanto, Jasper nunca vacilou.

"Sim, é bom finalmente conhecê-lo. Alice fala sobre você o tempo todo." Ele apertou a mão de Edward enquanto falava com um sotaque sulista. Ele pareceu acalmar Edward e ele sorriu e apertou sua mão de volta. Ele a soltou e olhou para mim. Meu rosto ficou vermelho beterraba.

"Hey, pessoal, eu gostaria que vocês conhecessem a minha namorada, Bella." Ele disse, nunca tirando seus olhos de mim.

Consegui um abraço acolhedor e sorriso gentil de Alice, um bom e velho aceno sulista de Jasper, um chacoalhar de quebrar mão de Emmett, e um aceno ligeiramente desinteressado e um leve sorriso de Rose. _Ai... _

Todos cumprimentaram Esme e Carlisle exatamente antes de nós todos irmos para a sala de jantar para conversar antes do jantar.

Ficamos ali por horas apenas conversando. Jasper contou histórias dos seus dias no Texas, onde ele cresceu. Eles eram bastante bem-humorados e encontrei-me sentindo-me muito à vontade na sua presença. Edward também pareceu gostar dele. Ele riu com suas piadas e aceitou que ele era capaz.

Emmett falou sobre os garotos em seu time de futebol, enquanto Rose falou sobre as garotas da sua equipe de torcida. Ela não reconheceu-me tanto como os outros, mas ela não estava tão fria como antes.

Alice falou sobre o mundo da moda e como ela estava animada sobre seu trabalho. Ela o amava. Ela também me dizia quanta diversão teríamos enquanto eu estivesse aqui. Eu realmente gostei dela e nós nos entendemos bem.

O jantar foi pelo mesmo caminho, apenas falando sobre o que todo mundo estava fazendo.

Não escapou da minha atenção que ninguém perguntou a Edward o que ele tem feito. Será que eles não querem saber? Ele havia dito que era um garçom de um restaurante, mas ninguém pediu para ouvir suas histórias. Eu achei um pouco estranho, mas eu não pressionei. Talvez todos eles realmente soubessem, interiormente, o que estava acontecendo, mas não queriam dizer a ele, ou admitir para si, de modo que apenas evitavam o assunto completamente.

Eles me perguntaram sobre a minha vida e eu dei a eles a mesma resposta que tive de Esme e Carlisle. Fiquei chocada quando a pessoa a comentar acabou por ser Rosalie.

"Eu gosto disso. Você fez o que quis em seus próprios termos e isso é realmente valioso. Eu compreendo perfeitamente e respeito a sua decisão. Espero que você chegue a escrever um livro. Eu o compraria!" Ela riu e Emmett apenas colocou o braço em volta dos ombros dela e beijou o topo da sua cabeça. Eu estava feliz que ela empolgou-se comigo apenas com a minha resposta e vê-la com Emmett me fez sorrir.

Todo mundo era simplesmente perfeito olhando para seus respectivos companheiros. Carlisle e Esme estavam sentados um diante do outro e estavam roubando olhares por todo o jantar. Ele até piscou algumas vezes.

Eu olhei ao meu lado e Alice estava inclinando suas costas contra o peito de Jasper, enquanto o braço dele pendia frouxamente sobre o ombro dela e ela estava segurando sua mão. Alice tinha tomado a liberdade de mover a cadeira dele depois do jantar do outro lado da mesa para estar ao lado dela. Eles realmente se importavam um com o outro e eles simplesmente eram naturais. Quando ela ficaria muito animada sobre algo, ele a acalmaria com um simples toque ou beijo na mão. Ele era muito gentil com ela.

Diante de mim Emmett ainda tinha o braço em volta da sua esposa. As pernas dela estavam deitadas através dele e ele estava esfregando o músculo da sua panturrilha. Eles pareciam o perfeito casal americano e isso funcionava para eles.

Edward tinha um braço em volta do meu ombro e o outro massageava minha coxa levemente. Não era sexual por todos os meios, mas seu toque ainda enviava um fogo acendendo pelo meu corpo. Eu o queria tanto e eu estava tão animada para o meu agradecimento a ele.

Por volta da meia-noite todos exclamaram que estavam cansados e foram para a cama. Edward e eu ficamos para trás para ajudar a limpar a louça do jantar.

Finalmente subimos meia-hora mais tarde. Fui para a minha mala e peguei minha roupa antes de entrar silenciosamente no banheiro.

Vesti a camisola que eu tinha comprado na loja outlet. Ela felizmente se encaixou bem e eu parecia muito boa nela. Escovei meus cabelos e ainda tinha uma ondulação boa nele. Optei por pular o banho, eu sabia que simplesmente precisaria de um outro de manhã...

Voltei nas pontas dos pés para o quarto de Edward. Ele estava virado para a parede em apenas um par de calças de pijama. Seus braços estavam estendidos acima da cabeça de tirar a camisa. Ele não havia me notado entrar e eu levemente fechei a porta. Eu tentei uma nova pose sensual, desta vez fui pelo caminho seguro e coloquei minhas mãos em meus quadris. Virei meu cabelo ao redor uma última vez para dar mais volume. Limpei a garganta alertando Edward da minha presença.

Ele virou-se e seus olhos caíram sobre meu corpo. Ele foi lentamente deixando seus olhos vagarem sobre meu corpo, dos meus dedos dos pés até meu cabelo meio sexy.

"Bella, amor, você está absolutamente deslumbrante." Ele parecia sem fôlego enquanto falava. "Tão malditamente sexy." Ele sorriu quando seus olhos finalmente fixaram nos meus.

"Então, você gostou?" Eu perguntei, provocativamente.

"Eu amei." Ele respondeu. Ele moveu-se para se sentar ao pé da cama em frente a mim. Eu andei sedutoramente, sem paredes no meu caminho neste momento, para ficar entre as suas pernas.

Suas mãos percorreram minhas coxas. Seu toque era tão leve, mas isso me excitou a ele mais e mais. Seus dedos viajaram para cima até chegarem aos ossos do meu quadril. Ele arrastou o dedo sobre a barra do meu fio dental lá, correndo os dedos para frente e para trás, se aproximando a cada vez do lugar que eu precisava que ele tocasse mais.

Envolvi meus dedos em seus belos cabelos bagunçados. Estava mais escuro no quarto, a única fonte de luz proveniente da iluminação na parede acima da sua cama e que ainda era muito fraca.

Ele se inclinou para beijar o meu estômago através do fino véu da camisola. Por um segundo eu quase esqueci o meu plano. _Quase._

Eu me inclinei para beijar seus lábios. Chupei seu lábio inferior e corri a minha língua ao longo dele. Edward gemeu em resposta.

Abaixei meu corpo ainda mais e olhei para ele através dos meus cílios enquanto desfiz o cordão da sua calça e lentamente a abaixei do seu corpo.

Ele estava totalmente ereto e belo na sua glória. Agarrei seu comprimento e movi minha mão para cima e para baixo enquanto eu observava sua reação. Seus olhos estavam observando meus movimentos e sua boca estava entreaberta. Ele estava ofegante.

Eu me abaixei e coloquei minha língua para fora para provar o pré-gozo. Ele gemeu de prazer.

Lambi a parte inferior do seu pênis, ganhando outro gemido e um silvo dos seus lábios. Eu rodopiei minha língua ao redor da cabeça e então coloquei beijos de boca aberta ao redor da cabeça e para baixo ao lado do seu pau.

"Porra, Bella." Ele gemeu. Isso apenas me estimulou ainda mais.

Eu finalmente dei-lhe o que ele precisava e tomei a cabeça em minha boca sugando-a. Eu tomei mais dele em minha boca até que eu pudesse senti-lo no fundo da minha garganta. Eu respirei pelo nariz para prolongar o sexo oral antes que eu engasgasse.

Eu me afastei e então comecei a bombear em seu pênis. Seus quadris puxaram para cima e seus ofegos se transformaram em gemidos guturais profundamente quentes.

Suas mãos cerraram no meu cabelo, guiando-me para ir mais rápido.

Chupei forte no seu pau e bombeei o que eu não poderia alcançar com a minha mão. Minha outra mão preocupou-se em massagear suas bolas.

"Porra, Bella, merda, eu vou – porra, baby, eu vou gozar!" Ele tentou puxar minha cabeça para trás pelos cabelos, mas, em vez disso, eu simplesmente fui mais rápido e chupei mais forte tentando empurrá-lo sobre a borda. Eu precisava que ele gozasse na minha garganta. Eu queria prová-lo.

Eu o ouvi gemer e finalmente o senti explodir e chupei seu gozo quente com avidez. Continuei a lambê-lo para limpá-lo e ele caiu de costas na cama. Eu o liberei da minha mão e arrastei-me sobre o seu corpo, salpicando seu peito com beijos enquanto eu subia.

"Obrigada." Sussurrei contra os seus lábios.

"De nada." Ele disse de volta. "Você é a mulher mais incrível do mundo".

Ele envolveu seus braços ao redor do meu corpo e arrastou-se de volta na cama. Ele me beijou apaixonadamente enquanto suas mãos corriam até as minhas costas sob a camisola. Ele a tirou sobre a minha cabeça e seus beijos arrastaram para baixo para o meu peito. Sua língua circulou em volta do meu mamilo antes de ele tomá-lo plenamente em sua boca e chupar.

Eu gemi alto e ele se afastou. Olhei para baixo confusa antes de ele dizer, "Você precisa ser silenciosa, você é muito mais alta do que eu e eu não quero que meus pais venham até aqui".

Eu esquecia completamente sobre o mundo lá fora quando eu estava nos braços de Edward. Era o melhor lugar para estar.

Ele nos virou, então eu estava embaixo dele. Seu belo corpo esculpido pairando sobre o meu. Olhei para baixo e pude vê-lo duro e pronto para mais. Eu tremi de prazer. Apenas sabendo que seu lindo pau estaria dentro de mim fez minha alma incendiar.

Seus dedos voltaram para o meu fio dental e ele lentamente o tirou, tocando minha pele enquanto descia.

Quando estava totalmente fora, ele recostou-se e começou a me beijar de novo apaixonadamente. Sua língua na minha, me acariciando. Eu engasguei quando senti sua masculinidade correr para cima e para baixo na minha fenda, coletando a umidade que se formou de antes. Ele escorregou para dentro de mim e nós dois gememos simultaneamente. Seus golpes eram duros e possessivos, como se ele estivesse me clamando, como se fosse preciso. Eu era dele. _Dele._

Suas estocadas ficaram mais fortes e mais profundas. Sua boca estava pegando cada gemido dos meus lábios, silenciando-me. A mão que anteriormente estava massageando meu peito e mamilo começou a se mover para baixo para a nossa conexão. Enrolei minhas pernas em volta dele apertadas e arranhei minhas unhas nas suas costas quando ele entrou em contato com meu clitóris, beliscando, rolando, acariciando.

Era demais.

Eu gozei forte ao redor do seu pau e ele seguiu não muito tempo depois.

Ele soltou meus lábios e caiu em cima de mim, eu dei as boas vindas ao seu peso total. Ele ainda estava dentro de mim.

"Obrigado, Bella." Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido. Eu ainda estava ofegante, então eu só balancei a cabeça.

Ele saiu de mim e deitou ao meu lado, enquanto eu me aconcheguei ao seu lado. Adormeci rapidamente.

* * *

><p>Acordei algum tempo depois com frio. Ainda estava escuro no quarto dele, então eu sabia que ainda devia ser noite, ou muito cedo na manhã.<p>

Edward estava faltando. Ele havia desaparecido da cama. Fiquei deitada lá assumindo que ele tinha apenas ido ao banheiro por um tempo antes de eu me preocupar. _Talvez ele esteja lá embaixo. _

Levantei-me e coloquei um par de camisa de Edward e um dos meus shorts. Andei nas pontas dos pés pelo corredor e desci as escadas.

Ouvi vozes baixas das escadas, então fui em direção a elas. Quando cheguei mais perto, pude ouvir muito mais fácil. Eram Edward e Alice.

"Edward, você não pode mentir para ela assim! Não é justo! O que há de errado com você! Ela precisa saber!" Alice sussurrou em voz alta.

"Shhh, acalme-se, Alice! Você acha que isso é fácil para mim? Eu tenho sentimentos sérios por ela e eu não posso nem sequer dizer a ela a verdade sobre mim!" Ele rosnou de volta.

"Então, por que você não conta? Ela é esperta, ela vai descobrir em breve. Por que simplesmente não contar a ela!" Alice estava brava e eu estava ficando mais e mais confusa a cada segundo e com medo. Sobre o que Edward estava mentindo para mim?

"Tudo bem, Alice, como você reagiria ao seu namorado dizendo 'ah, a propósito, eu sou na verdade um policial disfarçado que está em contato secreto com seu pai para manter você protegida contra uma gangue mortal'. Sim, isso passa de ótimo!"

Congelada.

Eu estava completamente congelada. Eu não tinha idéia do que pensar. Edward, meu namorado, meu amante, meu salvador...

Um mentiroso?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Que bom que toda a família gostou de Bella… e o que foi o agradecimento de Bella... *suspira*... e agora que ela descobriu a verdade, o que acontecerá?_

_Deixem reviews e até terça!  
><em>

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	11. Quando você não diz nada

**Capítulo 11 – Quando você não diz nada**

_"Edward, você não pode mentir para ela assim! Não é justo! O que há de errado com você! Ela precisa saber!" Alice sussurrou em voz alta. _

_"Shhh, acalme-se, Alice! Você acha que isso é fácil para mim? Eu tenho sentimentos sérios por ela e eu não posso nem sequer dizer a ela a verdade sobre mim!" Ele rosnou de volta. _

_"Então, por que você não conta? Ela é esperta, ela vai descobrir em breve. Por que simplesmente não contar a ela!" Alice estava brava e eu estava ficando mais e mais confusa a cada segundo e com medo. Sobre o que Edward estava mentindo para mim? _

_"Tudo bem, Alice, como você reagiria ao seu namorado dizendo 'ah, a propósito, eu sou na verdade um policial disfarçado que está em contato secreto com seu pai para manter você protegida contra uma gangue mortal'. Sim, isso passa de ótimo!"_

_Congelada._

_Eu estava completamente congelada. Eu não tinha idéia do que pensar. Edward, meu namorado, meu amante, meu salvador... _

_Um mentiroso?_

Meu coração martelava no meu peito. Fiquei imóvel enquanto eles continuaram discutindo. O que eles disseram, eu não saberia. Eu estava muito ocupada regulando minha respiração e tentando me acalmar para forçar-me a voltar lá para cima.

Aos poucos minha mente registrou que andar era uma ação importante a tomar agora e eu entorpecidamente voltei para a cama. A cama dele. A cama de um mentiroso. Ele não era Edward, ele era apenas um homem agora. Um homem que eu não conhecia.

Eu não sei como, mas consegui voltar em segurança sob as cobertas quentes. Deitei minha cabeça no seu travesseiro e apenas respirei. Respirei o cheiro de um homem que poderia fazer meus joelhos fraquejarem com um sorriso. Respirei o cheiro de um homem que poderia fazer meus dedos dos pés curvarem com um solitário beijo. Respirei o cheiro de um homem que havia cuidado tanto de mim após arrancar-me da minha casa e me levar para o mundo de perigos e mistérios. Respirei o cheiro de um homem de quem eu não sabia nada.

Eu estava em primeiro lugar com raiva. Fiquei irritada com este homem que havia me dito tantas mentiras. Ele me disse que era um criminoso. Ele disse que tinha me salvado porque essa gangue me machucaria. Ele alegou que não podia simplesmente deixá-los me machucar e ele fez o que ele achava certo...

Mas isso era realmente uma mentira? Tudo o que eu tinha descoberto a partir de agora é que ele era um policial disfarçado. Não quer dizer que tudo que ele me disse era verdade, apenas distorcida?

Ele TINHA me salvado de um perigo e ele FEZ o que era certo. Eu só não sabia os detalhes. A única mentira então seria a sua descrição do trabalho.

Isso fez muitas coisas parecem mais claras agora. Sua família não tinha sequer se preocupado em perguntar a ele sobre seu trabalho, então obviamente eles sabiam que ele estava mentindo para mim. Ele deve ter falado com eles e dito tudo o que eu não sabia para que eles não trouxessem à tona a sua vida em Washington.

Esta parte de mim que sabia que eu deveria estar com raiva tomou um interesse à parte de mim que tinha se tornado tão emocionalmente e fisicamente ligado a ele. Em toda a realidade, nós não nos conhecíamos tão bem. Tinha sido menos de uma semana desde que nos conhecemos. É claro que eu não o conhecia totalmente.

Eu gostaria de conhecê-lo. Eu tinha que conhecê-lo. Eu entendi por que ele manteria isso em segredo. Quero dizer, se eu soubesse que ele era um policial, ou qualquer outra coisa, as coisas poderiam ter sido diferentes. Por um lado, eu estaria implorando para ligar para Charlie e Jake a cada minuto do dia, inferno, eu até mesmo imploraria para ligar para Leah!

Além disso, se eu soubesse que Charlie estava fazendo Edward me proteger assim, eu não teria nos deixado vir até aqui. Eu não teria permitido que Edward me levasse para longe assim e arriscasse a sua vida. Como era agora, eu tinha a impressão de que ele queria fugir também.

Então eu processei tudo enquanto fiquei deitada lá. Processei que esse homem que eu chamei de meu novo namorado, Edward, não era um criminoso. Processei que eu estava mais segura do que eu sabia. Processei... algo em minha mente clicou durante o processamento. Um pequeno detalhe na conversa de Edward com Alice. Uma coisa que eu tinha esquecido no meu debate interior.

_Eu tenho sentimentos sério__s por ela... _

Ele disse que tinha sentimentos sérios por mim. Então, pelo menos, eu sabia que uma coisa era certa através dessa confusão toda.

Ele tinha sentimentos por mim.

Ele cuidou de mim mais do que apenas algum protetor teria pela sua... protegida.

Eu poderia lidar com a mentira. Ele queria que fosse um segredo e eu não queria que ele se preocupasse comigo estar zangada com ele.

Ele me diria quando estivesse pronto. E quando ele dissesse, eu sorriria e aceitaria todas as palavras. Porque, neste momento, eu estava muito envolvida para voltar atrás. Eu estava muito tomada por este homem para abandoná-lo e criticá-lo.

Ouvi a porta abrir silenciosamente e passos macios no chão de madeira. Senti a cama mergulhar e os cobertores puxando levemente sobre a cama. Abri meus olhos e vi lindos olhos verdes olhando nos meus.

"Desculpe, eu desci por um minuto, eu não quis acordá-la." Edward disse. Ele estendeu as pontas dos dedos para acariciar minha bochecha e varrer meu cabelo do meu rosto. Ele sorriu calorosamente para mim, mas não alcançou seus olhos. Eu sabia que ele deve estar ainda se recuperando da sua conversa com Alice.

Isto não era fácil para ele. Eu me senti mal. Eu queria envolver meus braços em torno dele e consolá-lo. Eu deveria ter ficado mais nervosa. Pessoas normais e racionais ficariam mais irritadas. Mas eu simplesmente não podia fazer isso.

"Senti sua falta." Eu sussurrei de volta e me aconcheguei profundamente em seu peito. Ele me segurou e eu o segurei. Nós deitamos assim e eu só ouvia a sua respiração saindo e lenta. Ele estava dormindo e logo o sono tomou conta de mim também.

* * *

><p>Quando acordei de manhã Edward ainda estava dormindo. Ele parecia tão calmo. Notei que, enquanto ele dormia, seus lábios carnudos pareciam que estavam entreabertos. Esfreguei meus dedos na sua testa, que estava amontoada como se estivesse tendo um sonho ruim. Quando meus dedos tocaram seu rosto suavizando-o e ele suspirou em contentamento.<p>

"Bella." Ele sussurrou. Sorri, amando como o meu nome soou vindo dos seus lábios sonolentos.

Ele parecia tão vulnerável neste momento. Continuei correndo meus dedos sobre seu rosto, acariciando suas bochechas, delineando seu nariz, traçando seus lábios. Quando meus dedos traçaram levemente seus lábios, eles começaram a sorrir, lentamente.

"Mmm, eu gosto de acordar assim." Ele disse, sua voz rouca de sono. Seus olhos ainda estavam fechados, então comecei levemente a traçar ao redor deles também. Seu aperto leve na minha cintura apertou e ele me puxou para ainda mais perto dele.

Olhei para cima e ele abriu os olhos olhando diretamente nos meus. Seus olhos verdes prenderam minha atenção que eu não me dei conta que ele havia mudado a nossa posição e agora estava pairando sobre mim. Suas mãos percorriam o meu tronco e ele abaixou a cabeça em meu pescoço. Ele alegremente se aninhou no local onde o meu pescoço e ombro se encontravam, o que me fez rir.

Ele riu novamente e moveu a cabeça por cima do meu peito. Ele colocou seu rosto contra o meu coração e ficou em silêncio.

"O que você está fazendo?" Perguntei muito divertida. Corri meus dedos pelo seu belo cabelo bagunçado.

Ele respirou profundamente e sussurrou um 'shsh' rápido.

Ficamos assim por alguns instantes, ambos em silêncio. Depois de alguns minutos ele virou a cabeça e colocou um beijo leve como pluma no espaço entre os meus seios. Ele se arrastou para cima e seu corpo pairava sobre o meu.

Ele colocou um doce beijo casto em meus lábios, que eu transformei em um mais apaixonado. Seus lábios moldados aos meus e se movendo totalmente em sincronia com os meus, como se nós fôssemos feitos para beijar um ao outro para sempre.

Quando nós quebramos o beijo por ar, ele apenas olhou nos meus olhos. Ele parecia tão perdido em seus pensamentos, como se estivesse lutando consigo mesmo.

Foi esse olhar que me fez lembrar da noite passada e o que eu tinha ouvido. Seu segredo.

Conformei-me com o fato de que ele me diria eventualmente. Eu não queria perdê-lo, especialmente agora, e eu precisava que ele percebesse isso. Então eu sorri amplamente para ele e envolvi minhas pernas ao redor dele, segurando-o para mim, enquanto meus braços envolveram em torno das suas costas. Puxei seu corpo rapidamente contra o meu e comecei a beijá-lo novamente. Eu queria beijar seus medos embora e deixá-lo saber que não importa o que, eu nunca, nunca poderia ficar com raiva dele pelo segredo que ele abrigava.

Uma batida forte, não, um barulho forte, quebrou o nosso beijo. Edward suspirou, enquanto eu apenas ri.

"Edward! Bella! Eu sei que vocês dois estão acordados! Desçam para o café da manhã agora! Temos planos para o dia!" Alice gritou através da porta. Eu não poderia evitar rir dela latindo para nós. Edward estreitou os olhos para mim.

"Você percebe que ela disse que nós temos planos para o dia? Isso significa compras, provavelmente..." Ele parou com humor em seus olhos. _Não, não, eu não vou às compras! Não! _

"Edward, por favor, não me faça ir às compras! Eu não preciso de mais roupas, por favor?" Eu implorei a ele. Ele apenas riu para mim.

"Não há como parar Alice quando ela quer ir às compras." Com isso, ele mexeu minhas pernas e se levantou para sair. Levantei-me com uma bufada e segui Edward para baixo para tomar o café da manhã antes de um longo dia de compras do inferno.

Fazer compras com Alice era desgastante. Ela insistiu que eu experimentasse tudo que eu toquei e fez com que eu desfilasse toda roupa para ela.

Algumas roupas não eram tão horríveis e, no segundo que eu disse isso a ela, ela insistiu em comprá-las. Tentei convencer Edward a não comprar nada para mim, mas ele recusou e ficou do lado de Alice.

Não havia nenhuma vitória contra os dois. Ela enfiaria as roupas na minha cara e ele acabaria por pagar por elas. Tentei fazer beicinho, mas Edward simplesmente beijaria meus lábios e me diria para não discutir.

No final, eu consegui mais roupas do que eu poderia contar. O lado positivo foi o de conhecer Alice. Ela realmente era um encanto e sua energia era contagiante. Observá-la e Edward juntos fez-me um pouco triste, no entanto. Eles me lembraram de Jake e eu e todos os momentos que passamos juntos. Ele era como um irmão para mim e não vê-lo por todo esse tempo era difícil de agüentar. Eu sentia falta de todos os momentos em que iríamos para o shopping e às compras. Isso foi onde ele conheceu Leah. Fiz uma aposta que ele não poderia conseguir o número dela e ele aceitou. Eles se conectaram mais rápido do que eu já tinha visto alguém, e eu perdi 20 dólares.

Eu sentia falta do meu pai ainda mais. Eu nunca pensei que diria isso, mas estar longe dele por tanto tempo era difícil. Eu não podia esperar por essa bagunça acabar para que eu pudesse vê-lo novamente. A única coisa que me mantém junta agora era saber que Edward tinha dito que eles estavam secretamente em contato. Eu sei que ele sabia que eu estava bem. Tenho certeza que ele não tinha idéia da nossa relação, no entanto. Isso não acabaria bem.

"Sobre o que você está pensando, menina bonita?" A voz de Edward quebrou-me dos meus pensamentos. Nós estávamos sentados em um banco fora da American Eagle. Alice estava permitindo-me fazer uma pausa, então ela entrou sem mim.

"Apenas pensando na minha família. Tenho saudades deles demais. Só espero que eles estejam bem." O olhar no rosto de Edward quase me quebrou. Ele parecia tão triste.

Balancei minhas pernas sobre as dele e envolvi meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço.

"Sinto muito, Bella, eu sei que você sente falta de-" Eu o cortei com um beijo.

"Pare com isso, Edward. Você está me trazendo a segurança que eles não poderiam me fornecer. Se não fosse por você, quem sabe o que eles poderiam ter feito comigo. Quem sabe onde eu estaria agora. Eu sou grata por você me salvar." Eu o beijei novamente, mais forte desta vez.

"Sério, pessoal, estamos em um local público, vocês não podem manter suas mãos longe um do outro por mais de 5 segundos!" Alice veio andando com outra sacola na mão, sacudindo a cabeça na nossa exibição. "Vamos lá, vocês dois, vamos conseguir alguma comida!"

Caminhamos até a praça de alimentação e decidimos por comida chinesa. Pedi frango com laranja e arroz branco, a minha comida favorita de shopping. Jake costumava tirar sarro de mim porque toda vez que íamos para o shopping, eu o forçaria a me levar ao Max Oriente para obter algum frango com laranja. É o alimento dos deuses!

Nós nos sentamos em uma mesa ao lado da parede em um canto e conversamos sobre a infância de Edward e Alice. Ouvi histórias sobre Edward que me fizeram segurar meu estômago e tentar não cuspir minha coca-cola.

Eu sabia que havia uma diferença de idade entre os dois, mas eles honestamente agiam como irmãos gêmeos. Eles eram muito parecidos. Ela correria os dedos pelo seu cabelo curto e preto quando ela estava nervosa sobre uma história embaraçosa que Edward estava prestes a dizer, exatamente como ele faria quando estava nervoso. As sobrancelhas dos dois arqueavam em declarações ridículas e eles tinham o mesmo sorriso largo.

Eu me senti confortável na presença deles. Era como se eu devesse estar aqui passando por tudo isso. Pela primeira vez durante todo este fiasco, eu senti esperança total e completa de que ficaria tudo bem.

"Ela tem feito isso todo o dia." A voz de Edward quebrou-me dos meus devaneios. Ele estava sorrindo aquele sorriso torto que eu tinha chegado a amar tanto.

"Desculpe, eu estava apenas sonhando." Eu respondi corando. Algumas coisas da minha velha Bella simplesmente não podiam parar.

"Então, como foi o primeiro encontro de vocês?" Alice perguntou. Era uma pergunta totalmente inocente, mas eu enrijeci. Nós nunca tivemos um primeiro encontro e Alice sabia disso, por que ela faria essa pergunta?

Edward se mexeu em sua cadeira e limpou a garganta antes de responder. "Na verdade, nunca tivemos um primeiro encontro. Quando nos conhecemos as coisas andaram um pouco rápido, mas um encontro nunca aconteceu. A culpa é minha, na verdade, eu simplesmente nunca tive tempo, e eu estava muito ocupado com o trabalho".

Fiquei satisfeita com essa resposta, mas Alice parecia chocada. Ela estava tão confusa! É evidente que ela estava fazendo a sua parte também. Eu quase acreditei que ela não tinha nenhuma pista.

"Eu me recuso a aceitar isso!" Ela gritou. "Você tem que levá-la para sair esta noite, Edward! Que tipo de namorado você é?" Ela havia chamado a atenção de metade dos clientes. Todos se viraram para olhar para a duende de cabelo preto tendo uma explosão no canto.

"Acalme-se, Alice." Edward beliscou a ponta do seu nariz.

"Bem, vá lá! Pergunte a ela formalmente." Ela respondeu, acalmando-se um pouco.

Edward virou seu corpo para o meu e tomou minhas mãos nas suas. Ele olhou nos meus olhos e perguntou. "Bella, você gostaria de jantar comigo esta noite?" Ele sorriu no final.

Eu ri. "Claro, eu adoraria." Respondi. Alice gritou e saltou na sua cadeira batendo palmas. Edward riu da exibição enquanto eu tomava conhecimento dos donos dos estabelecimentos de alimentos olhando mais uma vez.

"Eu posso ajudá-la a ficar pronta esta noite! Ok, então são 15hs agora, o que significa que temos tempo de sobra para deixar você pronta. Oh! E você pode usar o vestido novo que comprou! Isso vai ser muito divertido, Bella!" Ela deu um gritinho. Eu gemi. Mas, novamente, poderia ser tão ruim assim, poderia?

Quatro longas horas extenuantes mais tarde, eu estava vestida com um vestido curto frente única. Era uma linda cor azul, que contrastava bem com o meu tom de pele. Isso foi o que Alice tinha me dito. As costas eram torcidas no topo. Eu realmente fiquei bem nele. Fez-me sentir sexy e bonita ao mesmo tempo. Meu cabelo estava enrolado, por Alice, é claro, e eu tinha uma leve maquiagem.

Fui forçada a usar saltos altos, armadilhas mortais, na minha opinião, e estava praticando subindo e descendo o corredor. Eu NÃO queria tropeçar no meu primeiro encontro com Edward.

Eu estava tão nervosa que eu podia sentir o friozinho na barriga vibrando ao redor. Minhas mãos estavam ficando suadas e eu podia sentir as minhas pernas ficando um pouco instáveis. Isso não era bom, considerando o sapato que eu estava atualmente usando.

Ouvi uma risada baixa atrás de mim e me virei para ver Edward encostado no batente da porta. Meu queixo caiu com a visão dele. Ele estava vestindo um casaco cinza com calças cinza e uma camisa branca. Ele estava fascinante.

Ele começou a caminhar para mim e minhas pernas, que estavam instáveis, para começar, de repente viraram gelatina. Senti-me começar a ficar fraca nos joelhos, mas me recompus rapidamente.

"Você está deslumbrante, amor." Edward disse calmamente enquanto estendeu a mão e traçou as costas da mão no meu rosto.

Tentei recuperar a minha sanidade mental antes de falar. "E você está muito bonito." Eu respondi, mas soou instável.

Ele sorriu para mim e agarrou a minha mão. "Você está pronta para o nosso encontro?" Ele perguntou.

Eu apenas assenti com medo que eu soaria nervosa de novo. Nós andamos para baixo, dissemos um rápido adeus a todos reunidos na sala, e começamos a caminhar para fora. Não escapou ao meu conhecimento que, pela primeira vez, Rosalie sorriu para mim calorosamente. Nenhuma hostilidade presente.

Carlisle decidiu que esta noite era muito importante para Edward dirigir seu Volvo e insistiu que fôssemos em seu Aston Martin Vanquish S Front. Eu realmente não sabia o que aquilo significava, mas quando saí para fora e o vi, eu ofeguei. Eu não sou uma pessoa de carro, mas este carro era sexy como o inferno.

Saímos para o restaurante não muito tempo depois da minha encarada. O restaurante ficava no centro de Chicago e chamava _Vivere_. Comida italiana era de longe a minha favorita, então eu estava ansiosa pela refeição. O caminho todo até lá Edward estava esfregando círculos preguiçosamente na pele da minha coxa exposta. Estávamos em um silêncio confortável durante todo o percurso.

Isso saiu quando chegamos ao restaurante, que nos quebrou fora do nosso conforto.

Primeiro começou com o manobrista. Quando saí do carro, o manobrista deu-me um olhar de cima abaixo. Edward parecia que estava prestes a quebrar o queixo do garoto. Eu simplesmente o ignorei. Eu estava aqui com Edward e nenhum _garoto_ me distrairia disso. Edward envolveu seu braço protetoramente ao redor da minha cintura e deu um olhar "eu vou matar você" para o manobrista. O garoto pareceu genuinamente assustado antes de sair dirigindo o Aston Martin.

Eu me estendi e beijei seu queixo tenso, tranqüilizando-o. Ele pareceu relaxar e nos guiou para dentro.

O restaurante era bonito. Era um tipo sutil na decoração. Havia esculturas torcidas penduradas em lugares aleatórios por todo o restaurante e numerosas pinturas abstratas e de cores vivas adornando as paredes. Era divertido, mas romântico ao mesmo tempo.

Nós caminhamos até a recepção, onde uma garota loura com peitos claramente falsos e bronzeada sorriu amplamente olhando apenas para Edward.

"Bem vindos ao Vivere. Como posso ajudá-lo esta noite?" Sua voz era como unhas em um quadro-negro, toda anasalada e simplesmente detestável do caralho.

Edward pigarreou antes de falar. "Reserva para 2, Cullen." Ele respondeu friamente. Eu sorri para a cadela falsa por causa do comportamento frio dele com ela. Ela não pareceu nem o mínimo dissuadida.

"Certo, por aqui, Sr. Cullen." Ainda mantendo seus olhos fora de mim, ela nos levou a uma mesa no meio do restaurante. Diretamente no meio.

Edward balançou a cabeça. "Importa-se se tivermos um lugar um pouco mais privado? Como no canto?" Ele apontou para um canto do local, que era um pouco isolado devido à sua localização.

"Claro, qualquer coisa por você." A cadela piscou! Ela honestamente piscou! Estreitei meus olhos e a olhei de cima abaixo enquanto ela nos levou para a mesa que Edward solicitou.

O aperto de Edward aumentou na minha cintura. Foi então que eu notei as funcionárias do sexo feminino ao nosso redor boquiabertas para Edward. Quero dizer, sério? Eu sou invisível?

Edward puxou minha cadeira para mim e nós nos sentamos. A anfitriã idiota fez um último comentário sobre como ela ajudaria Edward se ele precisasse, ou algo assim, eu realmente não me lembro, eu estava muito focada em todas as mulheres no restaurante. Olhares mortais estavam se tornando a minha especialidade.

Quando a puta finalmente saiu, virei minha cabeça para Edward, que parecia muito divertido e um pouco desconfortável.

"Se tivermos uma garçonete, eu vou machucar alguém." Eu ameacei. Edward riu alto fazendo com que a mesa de 3 mulheres algumas mesas de distância desmaiasse com o som. Eu admito que é um som bonito, mas é o MEU som bonito.

"Eu só vejo uma mulher no restaurante hoje à noite e é você. Você está absolutamente linda esta noite e eu não quero nada mais do que essas mulheres vendo o quanto você significa para mim. Mesmo se eu tiver que jogar você nessa mesa e dar a elas um show, eu vou." Suas palavras agarraram a minha atenção para ele e sorri com a imagem. _Mmm, a conta, por favor?_

Quebrei o jogo de olhares para ver uma garota morena caminhando em nossa direção. Ela parecia doce e inocente, mas eu sabia melhor, elas sempre parecem doce até começar a flertar com o seu namorado. Eu estava preparada.

"Olá, meu nome é Kyrstin e eu vou atendê-los esta noite. Posso trazer para vocês um vinho para começar esta noite?" Ela sorriu e estava realmente me cumprimentando. Ok, talvez doce fosse a palavra certa para ela.

Eu sorri de volta e olhei para Edward. Ele parecia satisfeito também.

Pedimos o nosso vinho e depois a nossa comida. Eu consegui alguma forma bonita de dizer ravióli de cogumelos, enquanto Edward pediu alguma forma extravagante de dizer frango ao limão. Nós conversamos enquanto esperávamos pela nossa comida, sobre sua família e a minha. Era bom apenas sentar e conversar a sós, sem stress. No carro a caminho da sua casa, ele parecia tenso de alguma forma. Agora eu sei que era ele abrigando o seu segredo. Mas esta noite ele parecia mais relaxado e aberto. Ele ainda dançava ao redor do assunto, mas eu sabia que isso estava pesando em sua mente.

Kyrstin veio até nossa mesa com uma garrafa de vinho. Ela não parecia muito feliz, no entanto.

"Então, eu deveria dar a vocês este vinho e dizer que é de Tanya, nossa anfitriã." Ela parecia tão irritada quanto eu. Olhei para cima e vi o rosto da prostituta que, aparentemente, chamava Tanya, piscar para Edward. Kyrstin seguiu meu olhar e se virou para mim. "Sim, eu não espero que você aceite isso, mas ela não gostaria se eu não fizesse isso. Então, aqui está a minha tentativa..." Ela parou, parecendo desconfortável. Quem aquela vadia pensava que era! Ele está em um maldito encontro e você oferece vinho para ele? Vou seriamente atacar aquela imbecil.

"Diga a ela que, enquanto NÓS apreciamos o gesto, não podemos aceitar e-" Edward foi cortado por mim.

"E se ela chegar perto de nós mais uma vez eu vou estourar um dos seus peitos falsos com o meu garfo!" Os olhos de Edward ficaram grandes como pires. Eu percebi o que eu disse e prendi a mão sobre a minha boca.

Kyrstin jogou a cabeça para trás e riu. "Oh meu Deus, essa foi a melhor coisa que já ouvi! Eu desejaria tanto poder dizer isso a ela mesmo." Ela olhou para trás para Tanya, que estava parecendo confusa e irritada que não tínhamos aceitado o vinho ainda. "Vou levar isso de volta, sua comida deve estar aqui em breve." Ela disse através da sua risada.

Olhei de volta para Edward e ele tinha a mão sobre a boca como se quisesse rir alto do meu comentário ridículo. Ele finalmente deixou cair a mão e a estendeu do outro lado da mesa para segurar meu punho fechado. Ele o trouxe aos seus lábios e o beijou. Meu aperto relaxou.

"Bella ciumenta é muito engraçada." Ele disse enquanto riu.

"Cale a boca..." Eu murmurei e olhei para baixo. Eu me senti um pouco envergonhada pelas minhas palavras.

"Hey." Edward me chamou. Olhei para cima e vi seu rosto suave olhando para mim. "Não há nada para sentir ciúme. Você me tem e ela não. E o que você disse antes, foi a coisa mais engraçada que eu jamais imaginei que você diria. Não se envergonhe." Ele deu um sorriso torto para mim e tudo estava certo no mundo! Eu realmente sou uma otária por aquele sorriso.

Nossa comida chegou e comemos e conversamos mais um pouco. Começamos a conversar sobre as carreiras e Edward pareceu desconfortável de novo.

Ficamos em silêncio por um minuto antes de eu perguntar a ele o que ele queria fazer, agora que ele estava longe dos Volturi. Ele estava em conflito consigo mesmo e eu podia ver isso. Sua mandíbula manteve-se rígida e tensa enquanto ele brincava com seu garfo.

"Você sabe que pode me dizer qualquer coisa, certo, Edward?" Perguntei-lhe ao mesmo tempo colocando minha mão sobre a sua para pará-lo de pegar no seu garfo. Seus olhos se lançaram aos meus. Ele queria dizer algo, mas ele ainda estava em silêncio.

"Apenas saiba que se você quiser me dizer alguma coisa, ou simplesmente conversar, que eu estou aqui. Eu sei que essa relação começou muito rápido, mas eu quero estar lá para você e eu quero que você saiba que eu posso ser a pessoa que você se abre".

Ele exalou e deixou cair o garfo. Seus dedos entrelaçados em volta dos meus. "Eu sei, eu só... eu quero dizer-lhe coisas, mas eu não sei como será sua reação. Eu... não quero que você me odeie, ou pense o pior de mim".

Apertei seus dedos e olhei diretamente em seus olhos. "Edward, eu nunca poderia odiar você. Não importa o que você me disser, eu nunca seria capaz de odiar qualquer parte de você. Você salvou a minha vida. Quer você acredite, ou não, você é o meu herói." Eu sorri para ele.

Ele não protestou, apenas segurou minha mão e a beijou novamente.

Uma vez que a nossa conta chegou (demos uma gorjeta muito boa para Kyrstin, para sua informação), saímos do restaurante. A vadia estava em nenhum lugar por perto, para o meu desalento...

A viagem para casa foi tensa, não de uma maneira desconfortável, mais como uma espécie de maneira eu-quero-rasgar-suas-calças-agora. Sua mão estava andando mais e mais para cima na minha perna e notei que o velocímetro estava em 90 km/h. Eu não estava ajudando muito. Minha mão estava enroscando-se no cabelo em sua nuca. Eu não conseguia parar de tocá-lo, no entanto.

Chegamos em casa e percebemos que todos não estavam em nenhum lugar à vista. Nós rapidamente caminhamos, ok então, nós corremos, pelas escadas e para o quarto de Edward. No segundo em que a porta fechou, era tudo um borrão de roupas voando e mãos tateando. Chegamos até a cama e, de alguma forma, estávamos completamente nus. Esta não seria uma longa sessão de sexo lento. Não, esta era a necessidade primal de dois seres humanos. Seria rápido e forte, _mmm, _eu não reclamaria.

Edward pairou sobre mim e empurrou para dentro de mim rapidamente. Eu queria gritar alto que ele era muito bom, mas eu não podia porque tinha a boca dele na minha, lembrando-me para ser tão silenciosa quando humanamente possível.

Suas estocadas eram profundas e rápidas. Ele segurou uma das minhas pernas sobre seu ombro, fazendo o meu prazer subir como um foguete. Eu tinha um braço enrolado no seu pescoço e outro contra a cabeceira da cama para alavancar para encontrar suas estocadas.

Ele batia em mim, eu queria gritar, era tão bom. Eu apenas enterrei meu rosto no travesseiro ao meu lado e gritei nele.

Meu orgasmo rasgou-me fazendo meu corpo arquear no de Edward, o que o levou a bater um novo ângulo mergulhando mais profundamente em mim. As estocadas de Edward se tornaram irregulares, seus gemidos quase tão altos quanto os meus, e eu poderia dizer que ele estava perto. Ele precisava de algo para forçá-lo sobre a borda.

"Goze para mim, baby." Sussurrei e chicoteei minha língua para lamber sua orelha. Era isso, isso foi tudo para mim também antes de eu senti-lo pulsar ao meu redor. Seus impulsos abrandaram e ele caiu em cima de mim. Saudei o seu peso total e envolvi meus braços e pernas em torno dele. Ele se deitou ofegante no meu pescoço e eu não estava melhor.

Ele saiu e rolou. Eu quase chorei com a perda dele dentro de mim.

"Maldição, Bella, isso foi simplesmente, porra." Ele suspirou. Eu ri sem fôlego antes de virar enroscando meu corpo sobre o dele. Ficamos deitados em silêncio e, finalmente, adormecemos.

Foi, de longe, o melhor primeiro encontro que eu já tive.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Compras com Alice, ninguém merece! E que "fofo" esse encontro deles... quando será que Edward tomará coragem para contar toda a verdade para Bella?_

_Deixem reviews e até __sábado._

__Desculpem não ter postado ontem, precisei viajar a trabalho e cheguei em casa muito tarde._  
><em>

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	12. Perguntas e dias felizes

**Capítulo 12 – Perguntas e dias felizes**

Uma semana. Uma longa semana tinha passado e Edward ainda não tinha me dito. No começo eu estava paciente. Eu _parcialmente _entendi por que ele não me disse ainda. Mas uma semana depois e nada, seus lindos lábios estavam selados.

Tentei várias vezes convencê-lo de que ele poderia se abrir para mim, que eu não ficaria brava se ele algum dia precisasse falar comigo sobre o seu passado. Nenhum dado.

Eu estava começando a ficar um pouco frustrada com a coisa toda. Sempre que havia momentos em que poderíamos simplesmente ficar deitados juntos sem sua família por perto, ele não falaria sobre isso. Ele teve tantas oportunidades de me dizer. Houve tantas vezes que ele poderia ter simplesmente me dito que precisávamos conversar e teríamos horas para discutir o assunto. Mas não. Ele não estava falando. E eu estava irritada.

Então aqui estamos nós deitados em sua cama. Era meio-dia e sua família estava em um passeio, eu realmente não me lembro onde eles disseram que estavam indo, mas eu sabia que estávamos sozinhos por um bom tempo. Este era o momento perfeito. Tínhamos privacidade e tempo e o que faz o meu namorado querido decidir fazer com este tempo?

20 perguntas do caralho.

Sim, a casa para nós, tempo em nossas mãos e ele quer ME levar a me abrir! Frustração era um eufemismo.

Mas eu estava fazendo o papel da inocência.

"Ok, primeiro namorado." Edward me perguntou. Estávamos na questão 3. Ele tinha acabado de descobrir que a minha cor preferida era azul, eu amava salada de frango e o verão era a minha estação favorita. Ele gostava de azul também, bife e inverno. Sim, isso é _muito_ melhor do que abrir seu coração para mim e confessar um segredo sério... Muito mais importante do que me contar a sua real profissão.

Eu suspirei antes de responder. "Seu nome era Eric Yorkie. Ele foi o primeiro cara que falou comigo quando vim para Forks e me fez sentir bem-vinda, então eu disse sim quando ele me pediu para ver um filme com ele".

"Então, quanto tempo vocês namoraram?"

"Uma semana." Edward riu embaixo de mim fazendo a minha cabeça vibrar. "Cale-se! Ele era doce, mas depois do nosso segundo encontro, percebi que não daria certo. Ele só queria ganhar alguma experiência. Continuei tentando sentir-me no teatro. Foi realmente horrível." Fiz uma careta com a memória.

"Ele foi o seu primeiro beijo?"

"Não, na verdade, ele foi o segundo. O primeiro foi Johnny Scott, na 4 ª série." Eu ri com a lembrança. "Ele prendeu-me sob o escorregador durante o recreio. Foi desagradável e eu chorei para o meu pai sobre isso quando cheguei em casa. Ele ligou para o diretor e Johnny não estava autorizado a sentar-se perto de mim durante a aula mais. Sua vez".

"Ok, primeira namorada foi Christine Mathers, na 8 ª série. Ela foi o meu primeiro beijo também. Eu a convidei para sair porque ouvi dizer que ela gostava de mim, então me disseram que eu tinha que fazer. Ela era a garota mais popular da escola e eu era o menino popular, então, é claro que estávamos destinados a ficar juntos! " Ele disse sarcasticamente. "Eu a beijei durante o almoço no ginásio. Foi estranho, não tínhamos idéia do que estávamos fazendo, e para piorar a situação, a professora de educação física, Sra. Landig, nos pegou e nos levou ao escritório do diretor. Eu nunca gostei dela".

"Então, por que vocês se separaram?"

Eu podia senti-lo dar de ombros. "Ela simplesmente não era o meu tipo..." Ele disse despreocupadamente, também indiferente. Eu olhei para ele com o queixo descansando sobre seu peito e sorri.

"Ela terminou com você, huh?"

"Sim." Ele estalou a palavra. Eu ri e ele estreitou os olhos para mim. "Fiquei arrasado, Bella! Ela partiu meu coração quando começou a namorar Chris Thomas. Eu não agüentei a dor!"

"Não seja tão dramático." Eu o provoquei e coloquei meu rosto em seu peito novamente. "Próxima pergunta". Eu solicitei.

"Ok, questão 5." Olhei para cima e o vi morder o canto do lábio enquanto pensava e eu resisti a morder-me. "Qual é a sua banda... favorita?" Ele perguntou lentamente.

"Hmm, eu realmente não sei. Depende do meu humor e do que estou ouvindo na semana. Eu mudo muito." Respondi.

"Bem, então pense em bandas, ou artistas, que você gosta, ao invés dos seus favoritos".

"Ok, bem, eu gosto de Iron and Wine, Death Cab for Cutie e James Morrison. Ah, e Lil Wayne".

Edward riu alto com a minha confissão. O que posso dizer, todos nós temos um prazer culpado...

"Uau, Bells, eu posso simplesmente ouvi-la cantando rap ao longo de Lollipop!" Ele riu mais alto ainda, imaginando isso, tenho certeza.

"Na verdade, Phone Home e 3 Peat são bem melhores." Sua risada aumentou e eu tive que levantar-me fora do seu estômago para que ele pudesse agarrar-se. Ele estava ficando com lágrimas nos olhos.

Eu não pude evitar rir muito na sua exibição, mas tentei escondê-la com um olhar. Sua risada começou a morrer até que ele olhou para mim e viu minha expressão e endireitou-se novamente.

"Ok, risadas, eu entendi, eu não sou uma gângster, podemos, por favor, seguir em frente?" Implorei a ele.

Eu esperei, impacientemente, enquanto ele se recuperava. Quando ele ainda continuou rindo, eu comecei a me mover para fora da cama. Ele estava empurrando a minha paciência hoje.

Sua mão agarrou meu braço e puxou-me de volta em cima dele. "Ok, ok! Desculpe. Eu estava apenas imaginando que em algum momento vou pegar emprestado aquele CD de Emmett, apenas para ouvir você cantando rap." Ele começou a rir de novo e eu o montei com meus braços cruzados e olhando irritada de cima dele.

"Controle-se, Edward, eu juro." Ele olhou para mim e lambeu os lábios e deu um sorriso torto. De repente, lembrei que eu estava só de calcinha. Ele estava olhando meus seios que estavam juntas pelos meus braços cruzados. "Se você não parar de rir, eu vou colocar uma camisa." Seu rosto ficou sério e ele limpou a garganta.

"Ok, sem mais risadas." Satisfeita com isso, deitei-me de volta em seu peito e dei um beijo no seu pescoço.

"Obrigada. Agora é a sua vez de responder." Seus braços foram ao redor das minhas costas e voltamos ao normal.

"Bem, meus favoritos incluem Muse, Silverchair e Kings of Leon. E acontece que eu tenho todos os álbuns do Tupac já feitos." Eu ri por cima dele e puxei meu corpo para cima para beijar seus lábios sorridentes.

"Ok, minha vez de fazer uma pergunta!" Eu disse uma vez que me acomodei no lugar. Eu pensei por um minuto e perguntei a primeira coisa que me veio à mente, esquecendo que eu tinha que responder também. "Com quem e quando você teve sua primeira relação sexual?"

"Uau, sério? Ok, uhn, o nome dela era Rebecca, e foi no segundo ano".

"E?" Eu perguntei, essa simplesmente não foi informação suficiente.

Ele suspirou e depois continuou. "Ok, Emmett organizou uma festa enquanto os nossos pais estavam fora e ficou um pouco fora de mão. Eu estava bêbado e ela estava visitando de, hum, ok, então ela estava visitando da faculdade e eu tinha acabado de conhecê-la e, sim, pareceu uma boa idéia na época." Ele soltou correndo em um suspiro, lembrando-me de Alice. Eu me levantei para ver um Edward corando parecendo envergonhado.

"Faculdade, hein?" Eu perguntei com uma sobrancelha levantada. "Você deve ter sido algum exemplo por marcar ponto em uma garota da faculdade. Ew, exceto que seria estupro por parte dela." Eu brinquei e ele riu.

"O que eu posso dizer...? Sou simplesmente muito incrível." Eu ri de novo e voltei para o seu peito.

"Sua vez, Senhorita Swan." Mordi meu lábio antes de responder. Eu não era exatamente orgulhosa da minha primeira vez.

"Bem, foi com Mike e foi apenas no ano passado." Fiz uma pausa à espera de Edward rir, ou algo assim. Quando ele não o fez, olhei para cima e ele estava olhando para mim com expectativa.

"Vá em frente! Eu te dei mais detalhes do que isso." Ele sorriu para mim e eu estava aliviada por ele não fazer um comentário por perdê-la tão recentemente.

"Bem, a única razão que eu fiz foi porque, honestamente, eu estava bêbada e com tesão." Olhei para baixo e corei. Quando você diz isso em voz alta parece muito defeituoso. "Nós namoramos por um pouco, mas eu simplesmente não tinha nenhuma química com ele".

Eu o senti puxar meu queixo com o dedo. "Por que você parece tão envergonhada?" Ele perguntou.

"Porque a única razão que eu fiz sexo com esse cara foi porque eu estava cansada de ser virgem! Isso soa horrível." Ele soltou uma risada curta.

"Bella, a única razão que eu tive sexo com Rebecca foi porque ela era uma garota da faculdade e ela ofereceu".

"Sim, mas você era mais jovem, então você tinha permissão de ser idiota e fazer coisas estúpidas." Eu respondi de volta. Ele apenas suspirou.

"Bem, eu acho que você não tem nada para se envergonhar." Ele beijou minha bochecha antes de gentilmente me empurrar de volta contra ele.

As próximas rodadas de perguntas consistiram de filmes favoritos, o momento mais embaraçoso, prazeres culpados, e a melhor lembrança de Natal. Estávamos começando a ficar sem perguntas. Antes da questão 11 ser feita, eu me sentei e me afastei de Edward.

"Estou entediada com este jogo, vamos fazer outra coisa." Implorei. Ele riu e virou no seu lado com a cabeça apoiada na mão.

"Sim, senhora. O que você gostaria de fazer?" Ele olhou divertido para mim enquanto eu pensava. Meu estômago roncou, respondendo sua pergunta. Nós dois rimos.

"Aparentemente, estou com fome. Vamos comer em algum lugar! Por favor, Edward?" Ele não gostava de sair em público. Ele disse que ainda estava preocupado com os Volturi. Eu tinha um sentimento que era porque ele não queria trombar com alguém que ele conhecia que derramaria o feijão sobre ser um policial, ou qualquer outra coisa.

Ele gemeu e rolou para fora da cama. "Tudo bem, vá se trocar, mas eu estou escolhendo o lugar." Saltei da cama, caindo de forma descuidada e ganhando um riso abafado de Edward antes de escolher uma camisa azul de botões com uma regata branca justa por baixo e um jeans.

"Então, para onde estamos indo?" Eu perguntei uma vez que sentamos no carro de Edward. Ele estava vestindo uma camiseta azul escura simples e calça jeans, mas conseguia parecer como um maldito modelo. Ele cobriu isso com a minha nova jaqueta favorita, sua jaqueta de couro preta. Ele parecia um cara mau... em um Volvo... Ok, menos o carro, ele parecia um cara mau.

"Eu não sei sobre você, mas tenho desejo de alguma sopa de tortilla há algum tempo." Ele sorriu estupidamente. Eu ri sabendo exatamente o que ele quis dizer.

"Max & Erma então".

O restaurante não era muito longe da casa dos Cullen. Nós estávamos lá em 15 minutos e não estava muito lotado. Nós dois pedimos sopa de tortilla e sanduíche de peru com chá de pêssego.

O almoço foi bastante descontraído. Nosso garçom era claramente um homem gay, Doug, eu acho, por isso não houve ciúme de nenhuma parte. O restaurante não estava lotado, por isso recebemos nossa comida muito rápido, o que foi bom para o meu estômago reclamando.

O dia todo estava realmente se transformando em perfeito. Deixei de lado minha frustração com Edward e estava apenas apreciando a sua companhia. Nós rimos e conversamos um pouco depois de comer, e quando Doug perguntou se queríamos sobremesa, nós rejeitamos, mas decidimos que um sorvete no Grater seria perfeito.

O restaurante ficava no shopping, que tinha a sorveteria na parte exterior, de forma que apenas caminhamos para ele. Edward tinha seu braço sobre meus ombros enquanto meu braço estava em volta do seu tronco. Grater era no lado oposto ao Max & Erma, mas andamos simplesmente para desfrutar do nosso tempo.

"Pergunta 11!" Edward disse de repente. Eu gemi. "Qual foi o dia mais divertido que você já teve?" Ele perguntou. Eu sorri com a lembrança.

"Meu melhor amigo, Jake, gosta de arrumar carros antigos. Ele começou a consertá-los quando tínhamos cerca de 14 anos. Eu sentaria e o assistiria remexer sob o capô e amaldiçoando quando ele fazia bagunça. Era muito divertido. Um dia, durante as férias de verão, ele estava consertando um velho Thunderbird de 1960 que tinha ficado abandonado perto da sua casa por anos. Quero dizer, este carro era a definição de um lixo. Ele me disse que deveria ser branco, mas, honestamente, estava muito coberto de ferrugem para ser capaz de dizer qual era a cor! Tentei dizer a ele que era inútil e, para provar meu ponto, eu cutuquei o pára-choque dianteiro com meu pé. O pára-choque e a porta do lado do motorista caíram no chão".

"Eu achei isso divertido, Jake, não tanto. Ele me perseguiu ao redor de toda a garagem, longe da sua casa para o bosque atrás da casa, todo o caminho até o lago. Encurtando a história, eu o empurrei para o lago e ele forçou-me com ele. Passamos o dia inteiro nesse lago, sendo completamente despreocupados. Finalmente, nossos pais vieram à nossa procura e ficamos em problemas por escapar sem dizer a eles. No final, valeu a pena".

Eu sentia falta do meu melhor amigo, com todo meu coração. Não tê-lo aqui para conversar era difícil. Ele era alguém que eu poderia facilmente confidenciar e agora seria a melhor hora para um confidente. Olhei para cima e Edward estava sorrindo para mim. Ele parecia tão bonito quando realmente sorria, era contagiante. Ele colocou um doce e prolongado beijo em meus lábios quando paramos de andar por um momento.

"Eu sei que você sente falta dele e lamento por isso. Gostaria que houvesse alguma maneira que você pudesse falar com ele, mas seria um risco muito grande. Eu não quero que nada aconteça com alguém que signifique muito para você." Ele terminou, me beijando novamente.

Envolvi meus braços em torno dele em resposta e ele continuou andando. Havia um acordo tácito de que falar sobre a falta de comunicação com a minha família me deixava triste, por isso não deveríamos falar sobre isso. Eu sabia que era um risco, mas eu só queria poder ligar para Jake, ou Charlie, e dizer a eles que eu os amo e sinto a falta deles. Estou certa de que Jake sabia sobre a situação, mas eu não me importaria de ligar para ele apenas para ouvir a sua voz pateta.

"Ok, então a sua lembrança mais divertida, cuspa." Eu respondi quando Edward abriu as portas, levando-nos para fora. O sol estava brilhando e o ar rápido e frio de outono tinha me atingido um pouco. Era um dia raro em Forks se o sol aparecesse. Eu adorava aqueles dias.

"Bem, como você pode imaginar, é difícil conseguir qualquer momento sozinho na minha família. Se a minha irmã não estivesse me forçando a fazer compras com ela, ou levá-la por aí, então meu irmão estava me implorando para jogar futebol no campo perto da minha casa. Bem, isso um dia, eu acho que eu tinha 16, ou 17 anos, minha família tinha cada um feito planos e eu fui deixado sozinho. Um dia inteiro para mim mesmo, apenas deitado em meu quarto, ou tocando piano, ou violão." Eu parei de andar e olhei para ele com expectativa.

"Eu não sabia que você toca esses instrumentos! Você percebe que você tem que tocar para mim agora, certo?" Sorri com a idéia de ele tocar alguma doce canção de amor em sua guitarra, ou tocando Clair de Lune, minha música clássica favorita, no piano.

Ele revirou os olhos, mas sorriu. "Sim, senhora. Agora, deixe-me continuar." Ele puxou-nos ao longo para continuar andando. Eu podia ver o sinal da sorveteria à vista.

"Então, eu estava sozinho, mas era um dia bonito lá fora, então eu decidi sair para um passeio. Eu apenas entrei no meu carro e saí. Eu não tinha nenhuma direção, nenhum plano, apenas a estrada à minha frente e o CD '_Take Off Your Pants and Jacket'__*****_, do Blink-182, a versão Yellow Pants******, claro, e dirigi. De alguma forma, eu acabei perto do lago mais bonito, então parei. Sentei-me junto a esta árvore e apenas... fiquei sentado. Eu tinha completa paz e tranqüilidade e era uma visão tão deslumbrante. Eu continuei indo lá, às vezes, só para pensar, outras vezes com o meu violão para simplesmente tocar. Encontrar esse local, tendo o dia inteiro para mim mesmo para simplesmente _ser_ foi o mais divertido que eu já tive. Até esta semana, é isso. Tenho estado tão feliz tendo você aqui e estou tendo uma explosão apenas de estar com você." Eu parei de andar e peguei suas mãos, encarando-o.

*_ Take Off Your Pants and Jacket = Tire as calças e casaco._

_** __Yellow Pants__: foram lançadas três versões alternativas (bônus) para o álbum 'Take Off Your Pants and Jacket', que ficaram conhecidas pela cor da figura que estampa sua capa: __Red Version__ (Versão Vermelha), com o avião na capa; __Yellow Version__ (Versão Amarela), com a calça na capa e, por fim, a __Green Version__ (Versão Verde), com a jaqueta na capa._

"Edward, baby." Fiz uma pausa para o efeito dramático. "Você precisa sair mais".

Ele urrou uma gargalhada que chamou a atenção das poucas pessoas caminhando à nossa volta. Ele agarrou meu rosto e, através do seu sorriso e do meu, plantou um beijo forte em cima dos meus lábios. Passei meus braços em torno do seu torso e continuei brincando com ele.

"Você ri, mas eu estou falando sério!" Ele só colocou o braço para trás ao redor dos meus ombros e continuou andando ainda rindo ao meu lado.

Quando finalmente chegamos à sorveteria, Edward de repente parou de rir e andar.

"Merda! Puta que pariu!" Ele exclamou. Peguei a mão dele confusa com a sua ira repentina e preocupada. "Eu queria saber por que eu me senti mais leve e fresco!" Eu sabia que deve ter parecido totalmente confuso quanto eu.

"Do que você está falando?" Eu perguntei. Sua raiva era de repente mais aborrecimento do que qualquer outra coisa.

"Minha jaqueta, eu a deixei no restaurante. Venha, vamos voltar." Ele disse com um suspiro pesado, aborrecido. Puxei a mão dele para impedir de andar e ele simplesmente me olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

"Você vai, eu vou ficar aqui e me sentar em uma das mesas e esperar por você." Ele pareceu desconfiado com a minha explicação.

"Eu não me sinto confortável deixando você aqui, Bella. Apenas venha comigo." Eu bufei e soltei sua mão.

"Não seja ridículo, eu estou bem. Olha, está basicamente vazio lá dentro e mesmo assim só vai te levar alguns minutos para pegar a jaqueta e voltar. Por favor, apenas vá." Coloquei minha mão sobre seu peito e inclinei-me para beijar sua expressão preocupada.

"Tudo bem, mas, Bella, se você sair lá fora, haverá um inferno para pagar!" Ele alertou enquanto eu revirei meus olhos.

"O que, eu tenho cinco anos?" Eu me virei e abri a porta. Antes de entrar completamente eu me virei para trás e o enxotei, "Vá!"

Ele finalmente se virou, mas continuou a olhar por cima do ombro para mim. Eu ri e fui dar a volta para entrar na loja quando bati diretamente no peito de alguém. As mãos agarraram-se aos meus braços para me impedir de cair na calçada.

"Cuidado aí!" Uma voz de homem disse. Olhei para cima e os meus olhos se encontraram com olhos azul claros. Mesmo que sua cor fosse clara, a maneira que olhou nos meus olhos me deixou nervosa e desconfortável. Eu quebrei do seu aperto e dei um passo para o lado para fora do seu caminho.

"Desculpe, eu não vi você aí." Murmurei com a minha cabeça para baixo. Seu sotaque soava francês, mas era fraco e tinha um ar ameaçador nele, o que acrescentou ao seu fator assustador. Ele riu e isso foi ainda mais assustador.

"Não se preocupe, linda," _assustador_, "eu não posso dizer que me importei." Ele piscou para mim. Ok, sério, escala de 1-10, ele estava empurrando 20 com a piscadela assustadora.

Limpei a garganta de nervosismo e caminhei até uma mesa no canto. Olhei para trás e vi o assustador olhando para mim ainda com um sorriso no rosto antes de eu me sentar. Imagine minha surpresa quando ele começou a caminhar em direção a mim. Eu olhei para o balcão e notei que o atendente tinha acabado de voltar para os fundos. _Por favor, não me deixe com o Sr. Assustador!_ Eu implorei na minha cabeça.

Ele apontou para a cadeira à minha frente enquanto falava. "Importa-se se eu me juntar a você?"

"Você não estava saindo?" Eu rebati para ele. Ele pareceu um pouco surpreso, mas seu sorriso se transformou em um sorriso cheio expondo seus assustadores e brilhantes dentes brancos.

"Sim, você me pegou. Mas eu não tenho outros planos por agora e você parece sozinha. Eu pensei que eu simplesmente esperaria com você até aquele homem, eu estou assumindo que ele é seu namorado, retorne".

Eu franzi minha testa. Eu provavelmente não deveria confiar neste homem, mas eu sabia que Edward estaria de volta em breve e que sempre havia aquele funcionário que entrou para os fundos. Ele era obrigado a voltar em breve, certo?

Contra o meu melhor julgamento, eu balancei a cabeça que sim. Ele puxou a cadeira e sentou-se graciosamente. Ele estendeu a mão pálida e magra para mim.

"Meu nome é Laurent, qual é o seu?" Hesitantemente eu aceitei a mão estendida e disse-lhe o meu nome.

"Ahh, Bella, um nome perfeito para você. Significa linda em italiano, você sabia?" Eu balancei a cabeça. Era comumente a linha no ensino médio. Ele sorriu para o meu silêncio e eu percebi que ainda estava segurando sua mão. Eu rapidamente a deixei cair, assim como meus olhos para a mesa. _Maldição, Edward, quanto tempo leva para pegar um casaco?_ A voz de Laurent estalou a minha atenção para ele.

"Minha esposa e eu fomos para a Itália na lua de mel." Fiquei chocado com a menção da sua esposa. Eu tinha tomado suas ações como paquera, mas talvez ele estivesse apenas sendo gentil. "É um lugar lindo, você já foi?"

"Não, mas eu não me importaria de visitar. Há quanto tempo você está casado?" Eu perguntei. Eu estava começando a pensar que talvez ele só parecesse um cara assustador. Então, novamente, Jake sempre me disse que eu era muito confiante nas pessoas.

"3 anos de felicidade." Nós dois sorrimos para sua declaração. "Então, me diga Bella, você é originalmente de Chicago?"

"Na verdade, eu sou de Washington, mas estou visitando a família do meu namorado".

"Ahh, sim, o homem que abandonou você aqui. Vocês estão juntos há muito tempo?" Ele perguntou, a curiosidade atada em sua voz. Franzi a testa para a sua declaração.

"Ele não me abandonou aqui, ele só foi buscar seu casaco. E nós só ficamos juntos recentemente." Eu respondi de volta. Provavelmente eu mostrei o meu aborrecimento com a sua declaração no meu rosto.

"Ahh, bem, eu sinto muito se eu a ofendi. Eu só fiz a declaração porque uma garota bonita como você não deve ser deixada sozinha. Quem sabe o que poderia acontecer, mesmo que por uma fração de segundo. Este é um mundo perigoso, Bella." E estamos de volta a ser assustador novamente, eu vejo...

Ele limpou a garganta e começou a sair da sua cadeira. "Bem, eu devo estar saindo agora, tenho pessoas que eu preciso encontrar em breve. Espero que você goste de Chicago, é uma cidade bem agradável. Diga ao seu namorado que ele é um homem de muita sorte. Cuide-se, querida".

Quando ele se virou para ir embora, eu me senti um pouco culpada. A última coisa que ele disse foi muito gentil e aqui estava eu o tratando como se ele fosse um criminoso comum.

"Espere! Peço desculpas se fui rude. Tem sido uma semana estressante e eu não tinha o direito de ser rude." Gritei para ele e ele se aproximou da porta. Ele riu um pouco e senti arrepios em meus braços, não do tipo bom.

"Não seja boba, Bella. Foi maravilhoso encontrar você." Ele respondeu de volta.

"Talvez a gente se esbarre novamente. Obrigada por sentar comigo." Acenei-lhe adeus.

"Sim, querida, talvez." E com isso ele se foi.

Não mais do que um minuto depois, Edward veio correndo e entrou na sorveteria. Ele tinha sua jaqueta na mão e um grande sorriso em seu rosto, que eu devolvi.

"Senti sua falta". Ele exclamou. Eu ri e me levantei para beijá-lo e abraçá-lo.

"Eu também. Fiquei sozinha sem você e esse cara assustador sentou-se comigo. Bem, ele não era tão assustador, ele foi realmente legal... só... e, sim, ok, ele era assustador. Mas eu acho que ele quis ser bom." Eu enrolei, mas parei ao ver a expressão no rosto de Edward.

"Quem falou com você? Um cara? Maldição, é por isso que eu não queria deixá-la sozinha!"

"Edward, acalme-se, eu disse que ele era assustador, não sádico! Êita, nós conversamos sobre sua esposa, pelo amor de Deus. Nada aconteceu." Passei meus braços em torno da sua cintura e beijei o lugar atrás da sua orelha. Seus ombros relaxaram visivelmente e ele apertou-me a ele.

"Eu sei, eu sinto muito. Eu apenas sou muito protetor sobre você, Bella. Eu não posso deixar nada acontecer com você." Em minha mente eu sabia que ele queria dizer tanto do seu trabalho como da sua escolha. Eu continuei chupando seu pescoço abaixo da sua orelha e ele inclinou sua cabeça para sussurrar no meu ouvido. "Bella, se você não parar com isso vamos dar a esse garoto atrás do balcão um show quando eu jogar você nesta mesa e tomá-la em público." O pensamento de Edward fazendo isso fez meus joelhos fraquejarem, até que me dei conta que ele disse que o garoto atrás do balcão estava de volta.

Lembrando das regras da "nova Bella" que eu tinha estabelecido um tempo atrás, decidi aumentar um pouco e fazer o que eu estava morrendo de vontade de fazer o dia todo. Estiquei-me e tomei seu lábio inferior na minha boca com os meus dentes, brincando e mordendo levemente antes de soltá-lo.

"Eu queria morder esse maldito lábio o dia todo." Ele sorriu para mim e notei seus olhos escurecerem consideravelmente. De repente eu estava sobrecarregada pelo seu cheiro e olhar e eu tive vontade de deixá-lo me tomar em cima da mesa como ele havia ameaçado anteriormente.

"Bella, o quanto você quer sorvete? Minha família não deve estar de volta por mais algumas horas." Sua voz tornou-se incrivelmente rouca enquanto ele sussurrava a última parte. "Você não terá que ser silenciosa e segurar seus gritos sexy que eu tenho toda a intenção de forçar a sair de você".

Mordi meu lábio e senti meu pulso começar a corrida com o pensamento de nós voltando para casa, sozinhos.

"Foda-se o sorvete".

Tudo que levou foram as três palavras antes de eu estar sendo puxada para fora de lá.

Quem precisa de sorvete quando você tem Edward Cullen?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_OMG, o que será que Laurent queria? Suspeito que ele esteja diretamente relacionado aos Volturi, principalmente com as perguntas que ele fez a Bella..._

_Deixem pelos menos 10 reviews e posto o próximo cap. na terça-feira!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

Pessoal, eu já comentei aqui, estou postando uma fic que é Alice x Jasper e é bem bonitinha, dêem uma olhada e comentem tb! O nome é **Been Here All Along**._**  
><strong>_


	13. Conversas em um jardim

**Capítulo 13 - Conversas em um jardim **

Os próximos dias voaram em um borrão. Alice viria à casa muitas vezes e nós, Edward e Jasper incluídos, apreciaríamos alguma atividade que Alice tinha planejado. Era geralmente compras, porém, Edward estava sufocando esses planos cada vez mais freqüentemente. Ele estava cansado sobre algum dia os Volturi nos encontrarem e não nos queria saindo muito.

Paranóia de lado, tudo estava bem. Eu tinha vindo a ficar muito confortável ao redor da sua família a cada dia que passa. Mesmo Rose parecia se aquecer para mim, ela tinha atualizado para um sorriso verdadeiro quando me via. Emmett havia assumido um papel de irmão mais velho, o que era um lembrete bem vindo de Jake.

Jasper era um cara ótimo e Edward tinha dado claramente a Alice o seu selo de aprovação. Ele era inteligente e tinha uma maneira de acalmar Alice a qualquer momento que ela se irritasse. Era bastante doce. Ela saltaria de oscilante em um minuto no lugar e bastava um leve toque de Jasper e no minuto seguinte ela estava parada e calma.

Jantar com a família de Edward era sempre agradável. Eu ouviria as histórias da infância de todos. Eu riria das ridículas de Emmett e Edward sendo totalmente meninos. Mas, ouvindo estas histórias de brincar e ser despreocupado fazia aumentar meu estado de melancolia a cada noite.

Sentei-me escutando, todas as noites, ouvindo conto após conto de comportamentos tontos e infantis, e tudo que eu podia sentir era raiva.

Raiva pelo fato de que eu não podia falar com Jacob, ou Charlie, ou, Deus, até mesmo com Leah!

Raiva pelo fato de que eu estava dormindo com um homem que não me diria a verdade.

Raiva pelo fato de que o dito homem estava secretamente se comunicando com a minha família, enquanto eu estava proibida.

Raiva por eu mesma ignorar a verdade porque, maldição, eu estava me apaixonando forte.

Edward me tinha. Ele era o meu dono. Eu estava sendo enganada regularmente e era quase como se eu fosse uma prisioneira, porém, eu acho que amo meu captor.

Sim, eu disse isso.

Ele estava fodidamente mentindo para mim, e eu queria sentir seu braço em volta de mim pela eternidade.

Eu queria beijá-lo um boa noite e bom dia a cada maldito dia da minha vida.

Eu queria passar minhas noites nua em sua cama.

Eu fodidamente amava Edward Cullen.

Eu adorava seu cabelo bronze bagunçado. Eu amava a rígida linha da sua mandíbula e sua barba áspera crescendo agora sobre ela. Eu amo seus fascinantes olhos verdes e a forma como eles estudavam meu corpo debaixo dele. Eu amava seu estúpido sorriso torto.

Eu amava o jeito que ele inspiraria toda vez que ele me abraçava. Eu amava o jeito que ele colocava a mão na parte inferior das minhas costas sempre que entramos em um ambiente. Eu amava o jeito que ele era enquanto dormia, como se ele fosse a criatura mais pacífica para sempre em graça nesta terra.

Eu amo Edward Cullen.

Eu odeio que ele minta para mim.

Então eu sento aqui de novo e não posso evitar sentir-me mal e ressentida por sua família. Eu passei muito tempo com Alice e eu me lembrava dela dizendo para Edward naquela noite que ela não achava certo que eu estava sendo mantida no escuro. Então, por que ela não o tinha convencido a contar-me ainda? Eu não esperava que ela viesse a público e dissesse isso para mim porque então ela trairia seu irmão. Eu não sou estúpida, eu sei que é impossível. Mas ela ainda podia falar com ele.

E tenho certeza que toda a família sabia sobre a situação, então por que eles não o convenciam!

_Pare com isso, Bella. _

Se eu fosse culpar alguém, era Edward. Sua família, sem ofensa para eles, parecia ser o tipo de família que mete o nariz nos assuntos dos outros. Tenho certeza que Esme e Alice estavam tentando todos os dias, elas tinham que estar, certo?

A risada crescente de Emmett me tirou dos meus pensamentos e de volta para o jantar. Ele estava nos dizendo sobre alguma partida de futebol dos meninos do colégio que havia sido com a equipe de calouros na prática hoje.

"Eles saíram do maldito vestiário... desculpa, mãe... daquele maldito vestiário com bolas de futebol cobrindo lá... o que seria adequado aqui, mãe? Suas partes masculinas? Razoável. Cobrindo as suas partes masculinas e, ao mesmo tempo, o time das líderes de torcida saiu do seu vestiário. Nunca vi ninguém ficar naquele tom de vermelho antes, além de Bella." Ele sorriu para mim do outro lado da mesa.

Normalmente eu teria corado e sorrido de volta. Mas meu humor azedo fez-me querer virar o desgraçado de ponta cabeça. Optei por um simples rolar de olhos. Mostrar o dedo do meio na mesa de jantar poderia deixar Esme um pouco desconfortável. Emmett não poderia sequer valer essa maldição.

Edward podia sentir minha mudança de humor e olhou para mim. Sua testa franzida de preocupação, mas eu simplesmente virei-me e continuei ouvindo sobre o dia de Emmett.

"Eu tive que acalmar meu time das calouras, com exceção de umas poucas. Elas estavam olhando para os pobres meninos como pedaços de carne!" Rose nos informou. Todos na mesa riram, exceto eu, o que fez Alice me dar o mesmo olhar de questionamento sobre a mesa. Eu dei um rápido sorriso forçado e sorri para acalmá-la, mas ela ainda apenas estreitou os olhos e começou a tentar ler a minha mente.

Foi Carlisle que realmente falou comigo sobre a minha falta de participação na mesa de jantar.

"Bella, você está bem? Você não tem sido você mesma por toda a noite".

Edward colocou seu braço em volta do meu ombro e começou a acariciar o cabelo na minha nuca. Deveria ser calmante, e normalmente teria funcionado. Mas eu estava muito irritada e amarga para ser acalmada pelo seu toque esta noite.

"Estou me sentindo um pouco enjoada. Acho que preciso de um pouco de ar fresco." Empurrei minha cadeira para trás rudemente, o que fez a mão de Edward retrair rapidamente. Seus olhos tinham confusão e um pouco de dor pelas minhas ações. Comecei a sentir remorso, mas dissipei isso.

"Você quer que eu vá com você?" Ele perguntou. Seus belos olhos verdes disparando para frente e para trás entre os meus. Era difícil olhar para eles, então eu balancei minha cabeça evitando seu olhar. Eu apenas caminhei silenciosamente até a porta de vidro deslizante que levava ao quintal dos Cullen.

A casa estava silenciosa quando eu saí e fiquei grata pelo som dos grilos no final de agosto. Você sabe, aqueles quando você está deitado na cama e os ouve cantando e isso é um sinal claro de que a escola está começando e o verão está terminando.

Ouvir esses grilos sempre me deprimiria porque significava que eu já não podia mais acordar tarde, passar o dia inteiro fazendo o que quer que fosse, e ficar fora até tarde. Então ouvi-los agora só enviou o meu estado de espírito angustiado em um estado de espírito profundamente mais deprimente.

Encontrei-me sentada em um banco no meio do jardim que Esme tinha criado. O banco ficava de costas para a casa, então eu estava olhando para o bosque atrás da casa. Ele era escuro e misterioso, mas me fez lembrar de casa. Como as florestas de La Push, onde eu passava o meu tempo com Jake, encontrei-me atraída pelos seus segredos. Eu queria descobri-los e aprendê-los, mas eu sabia que nunca poderia decifrá-los. Assim como Edward.

Eu estava sendo toda filosófica, comparando o mistério de Edward com os bosques, quando ouvi passos no caminho de pedra atrás de mim. Na verdade, ouvi os saltos clicando no caminho de pedra atrás de mim. Os saltos pararam perto de mim e o corpo os usando sentou no banco ao meu lado. As pernas cruzaram-se e as mãos cuidadosamente dobraram em cima dos joelhos.

Eu olhei para a cara do convidado e vi um sorriso confortante, mas surpreendente.

"Eu achei que você poderia usar alguma companhia. Eu costumo vir aqui depois do jantar, de qualquer maneira." A loira de olhos azuis me disse. Nós duas olhamos para a frente novamente em direção à floresta. Ficamos quietas por alguns minutos. Rosalie e eu nunca estivemos sozinhas juntas antes e, para ser honesta, eu estava um pouco desconfortável. Eu tinha aprendido a esperar o inesperado de Rose.

"Você pode guardar um segredo?" Ela perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada. _Se você soubesse o quão bem eu posso manter um segredo,_ eu pensei. Eu só balancei a cabeça e observei quando ela enfiou a mão no pequeno bolso do seu jeans e recuperou um cigarro e um isqueiro.

"Eu não sabia que você fumava." Eu disse e levantei minha cabeça para o lado, assistindo a chama queimar o papel do seu cigarro. Ela tomou uma longa tragada e quando exalou, parecia que estava aliviada.

"Eu não fumo." Ela simplesmente respondeu. Minhas sobrancelhas se uniram em confusão. "Se você perguntar para a família, eu não fumo. É um hábito desagradável que Carlisle e Emmett desaprovam. Quando conheci Emmett, ele não disse nada sobre o meu fumo. Não foi até que estivéssemos namorando por alguns meses que ele me disse que não gostava. Normalmente eu não daria a mínima para a opinião de um namorado, mas Emmett roubou meu coração no segundo em que nos conhecemos e eu só queria agradá-lo. Era realmente irritante! Eu nunca dava a mínima até ele. Então, eu fui de fumar um maço por dia para parar completamente. No entanto, tenho uma fraqueza e agora eu fumo de vez em quando." Ela deu outra tragada e soprou a fumaça para longe de nós antes de virar para mim e sorrir.

"Emmett sabe? Que você ainda fuma, quero dizer?" Eu perguntei.

"Claro, porque ele simplesmente me conhece, e eu o conheço. Ele finge que eu não fumo. Eu não o beijo até que eu tenha escovado os dentes e trocado minhas roupas, ou passado um perfume. Mas ele sabe e não diz nada porque nós nos entendemos. Ele tem as coisas dele e eu tenho as minhas. Por exemplo, ele não tem permissão para usar aqueles horríveis shorts vermelhos. Eles são velhos e desgastados e desbotados e eu os joguei fora uma vez. Mas eu sei que ele os pegou e ainda os têm. Ele nunca usa ao meu redor, mas eu o encontrei no fundo do nosso armário uma vez".

Eu ri com a idéia de Emmett escondendo roupas de Rose e ela as encontrando.

"Vocês têm um ótimo relacionamento. Eu posso ver o amor que sentem um pelo outro cada vez que vocês estão próximos um do outro." Exclamei. Eu estava me sentindo um pouco triste por mim. Eles tinham um relacionamento tão aberto e até mesmo os seus segredos não eram realmente segredos.

"Bella, eu estou tentando lhe dizer alguma coisa aqui, compreenda." Ela olhou para mim e eu fiquei extremamente confusa. Ela tinha me contado uma história sobre como manter pequenas coisas para si mesmo... eu não entendo.

Ela suspirou alto antes de continuar. "Todo casal esconde coisas um do outro. Não importa quão grande ou pequeno é o segredo, há razões para esconder a verdade. Eu não admito a Emmett que eu fumo porque sei que o chateia e o preocupa. Ele não me diz sobre os shorts porque ele sabe que vou queimá-los na lareira dos seus pais. Todos nós escondemos coisas. Mas, eventualmente, duas coisas podem acontecer. Uma, a pessoa confessa. Eles se abrem e contam seu segredinho sujo porque eles sabem que isso tem que ser feito. Se isso não acontecer, e a pessoa é apenas um idiota mudo que acha que manter as coisas da sua namorada é mais "seguro", de alguma forma, então você faz a próxima melhor coisa..."

Ela se inclinou em direção ao chão e apagou o cigarro antes de colocá-lo de volta no seu bolso da frente e se levantou. "Enfrente-os. Talvez eles estejam com muito medo de dizer e precisam da tranqüilidade de que, o que for que eles estão escondendo, não importa. Você ainda vai amá-lo." Meus olhos se arregalaram com as suas últimas palavras. Eu amo Edward? Isso era amor? Não, sem honestidade, não poderia ser. Eu não me deixaria sentir isso até que eu conhecesse o verdadeiro Edward. _A menos que eu já sinta isso..._

Observei Rosalie caminhar de volta para a casa. Eu podia ver a cozinha daqui e Emmett terminando de lavar os pratos. Rose abriu as portas de correr e envolveu seus braços ao redor das suas costas e pressionou um beijo em seu pescoço. Eu podia ver os lábios dele se contorcerem em um sorriso antes que ela o soltou e entrou na sala.

Edward apareceu na porta e veio para fora. Eu não tinha terminado de pensar ainda, mas eu precisava de Edward. Ele pode ser a causa da minha confusão e raiva, mas ele ainda era a minha rocha e conforto aqui.

Ele se aproximou do banco, mas não se sentou. Em vez disso, ele estendeu a mão para eu pegar.

"Eu quero mostrar uma coisa a você, Bella." Ele falou baixinho, quase como um sussurro, e eu peguei sua mão. Seus olhos verdes pareciam brilhar na iluminação. Ele sorriu suavemente e parecia um pouco nervoso.

Por um segundo eu pensei que ele me contraria sobre as suas mentiras. Mas, enquanto nós caminhamos para dentro e ele me levou para o porão, eu sabia que ele não confessaria.

O porão era menor do que eu esperava. Em um canto havia uma máquina de lavar e secar roupa, juntamente com uma estante com vários itens, incluindo detergente e amaciante sobre elas. O centro do porão abrigava um sofá de couro preto e poltrona com uma mesa de café no meio. Diretamente em frente ao sofá estava um lindo piano de cauda preto. Estava em um ângulo de lado para a platéia no sofá poder ver tanto o músico como o piano.

Edward me sentou no centro do sofá e se ajoelhou na minha frente.

"Eu quero tocar algo para você. Está tudo bem assim?" Ele me perguntou. Eu apenas sorri largamente para ele e balancei a cabeça. Ele beijou minha testa antes de sentar ao piano.

Ele não perdeu tempo. Seus dedos deslizaram sobre as teclas e uma bela melodia foi fluindo. Era quase uma melodia triste, mas como ele pegou o ritmo, era só mais uma canção soando feliz. Edward tinha um olhar calmo e concentrado em seu rosto. A música pegou o ritmo novamente, mas abrandou logo em seguida.

Era uma peça tão linda e vê-lo tocar era ainda mais bonito.

Ouvindo a música e observando seus movimentos, eu sabia por que ele tinha me trazido para cá. Ele estava abrindo seu coração. Ele estava compartilhando emoções comigo e os sentimentos dele por mim e milhões de outros sentimentos românticos que eu simplesmente conseguia pegar o suficiente.

Quando a música começou a abrandar novamente, eu me levantei do meu assento e sentei no banco do piano ao lado dele. Seus dedos tocaram as notas finais e nós ficamos em silêncio. Eu podia sentir no ar, o que ele estava transmitindo com sua música.

Ele virou um pouco e segurou minhas mãos. Seus olhos pareciam suplicantes, como se ele quisesse que eu lesse sua mente e dissesse o que ele estava pensando para ele. Mas eu não poderia dizer as suas palavras. O pior de tudo, ele não poderia dizê-las também.

"Bella, eu-" Eu o cortei tocando meus dedos sobre sua boca. Lágrimas tinham se formado nos meus olhos e eu estava tentando desesperadamente mantê-las afastadas e para não transbordar pelo meu rosto.

Seus olhos pareciam rejeitados quando eu o cortei. Ele diria isso, mas eu não o deixaria. Ainda não. Mesmo que todos os ossos do meu corpo estivessem gritando e implorando para ouvir essas quatro lindas palavras saindo dos seus belos lábios. Minha mente estava protestando comigo dizendo-me para deixá-lo dizer isso e dizer de volta, mas, não ainda.

"Pergunta 13." Sussurrei com a minha voz embargada. Eu não conseguia segurar as lágrimas traidoras mais. Mas Rosalie estava certa, se ele não confessaria, eu o ajudaria.

Seus olhos fitavam os meus, questionando-me. Ele parecia confuso e magoado e isso só quebrava meu coração cada vez mais.

Tirei meus dedos dos seus lábios e segurei suas mãos firmemente.

"Qual é o seu trabalho real?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Coitada da Bella, deve ser realmente difícil saber o segredo e ficar esperando que ele conte e... nada! Ainda bem que Rose ajudou com que ela tomasse uma decisão... Será que agora Edward vai contar toda a verdade a Bella?_

_Deixem reviews e até__ sábado!_

_Mas só posto se tiver pelo menos 10 reviews! Vamos lá, vc´s não perdem nem 2 minutos pra isso! Então... mexam os dedinhos!  
><em>

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	14. Segureme em seus braços e deixeme cair

**Capítulo 14 – Segure-me em seus braços e deixe-me cair**

_"Pergunta 13." Sussurrei com a minha voz embargada. Eu não conseguia segurar as lágrimas traidoras mais. Mas Rosalie estava certa, se ele não confessaria, eu o ajudaria._

_Seus olhos fitavam os meus, questionando-me. Ele parecia confuso e magoado e isso só quebrava meu coração cada vez mais. _

_Tirei meus dedos dos seus lábios e segurei suas mãos firmemente._

_"Qual é o seu trabalho real?" _

Silêncio.

Essa foi a resposta vinda dos lábios do meu anjo. Os olhos do anjo atiravam de um lado para o outro entre os meus, buscando, procurando encontrar uma razão. Tudo o que ele podia ver eram lágrimas. Sua boca angelical abriu e fechou, como se ele estivesse formando palavras, mas não expressaram seu som. Foi o silêncio.

Eu esperei. Eu mantive meus olhos fixos em seus fascinantes verdes. Eu podia ver o choque girando neles, e eu podia sentir a confusão em sua respiração soprando no meu rosto. Eu quase podia ouvir seu coração pegando velocidade e eu podia sentir suas mãos ficando úmidas com o nervosismo. Mas tudo que eu ouvia era o silêncio.

O som que quebrou o silêncio foi um gemido. Um gemido pobre, fraco, indefeso. Ele veio da minha boca.

Suas mãos começaram a se afastar das minhas e parecia que as palavras tinham finalmente se formado em seu cérebro.

"Bella, eu-eu, me desculpe. Eu não posso fazer isso." Seus olhos finalmente deixaram os meus como fizeram suas mãos, mas eu recusei porque, maldição, eu queria ouvi-lo dizer que me amava. Eu sabia que era essa a sua intenção. Eu simplesmente sabia.

Eu agarrei suas mãos de volta, forçando seu olhar de volta no meu.

"Não!" Eu gritei. Tentei soar forte, mas só saiu fraco e quebrado. "Não, diga isso, Edward! Diga! Eu preciso da verdade porque eu preciso ouvir você dizer as palavras que você tinha a intenção de dizer hoje à noite e eu preciso dizê-las de volta." Eu estava soluçando. Cada palavra era difícil de sair, mas eu tinha que fazer isso. Eu o amava e ele precisava saber.

Recusei-me a ouvi-lo dizer eu te amo porque eu sabia que só nos machucaria por manter a charada. Se nós fôssemos em torno de usar palavras como 'amor', então havia necessidade de sermos verdadeiros em nosso relacionamento. Eu não teria amor baseado em uma mentira.

Os olhos dele suavizaram e ele pegou meu rosto em suas mãos. Seus dedos tentaram limpar minhas lágrimas, mas era inútil. Mais e mais lágrimas vieram derramando-se dos meus olhos com seus gestos amorosos. Agarrei meus dedos ao redor da frente da camisa dele puxando-o para mais perto de mim.

"Shhh, Bella-" Ele tentou dizer, mas eu o cortei com um tapa no rosto. Não sei por que, mas parecia necessário. Embora eu tivesse tentado fazê-lo forte, seu rosto mal se moveu e ele nem sequer pareceu sentir. Eu simplesmente não tinha energia para acertá-lo forte o bastante. Mas o tapa foi o suficiente para que as palavras fossem lançadas dos meus lábios. Eu estava quebrando finalmente. Todo o stress tinha aumentado até agora e estava lançando-se na forma de frases misturadas.

"Por favor, Edward! Eu preciso de você! Eu ouvi você dizer a Alice. Eu sei, mas eu preciso ouvir você dizer-me! Por favor. Eu preciso de você agora tão fortemente! Deus, Edward, eu estou sozinha aqui! Minha família está a milhas de distância e eu não posso recorrer a eles, então eu preciso de você! Eu simplesmente quero você na minha vida tanto, mas você tem que ser honesto comigo! Não me rejeite, Edward, por favor! Nós já passamos por tanto essas últimas semanas e nós dois precisamos um do outro. Não se afaste e se esconda de mim. Por favor, baby, por favor, eu preciso tanto de você." Eu estava no ponto da histeria e, de repente, os pensamentos que estavam relacionados com a escolha da carreira de Edward estavam passando pela minha cabeça. Eu estava em pânico com a idéia de não ter Edward comigo.

Eu estava em tal forma de histeria que nem percebi Edward me levando para o sofá em frente ao piano. Senti o couro debaixo de mim. Meus olhos estavam focados em Edward, que parecia em pânico e com medo.

"Bella, você tem que se acalmar! Ok, respire fundo e se acalme! Shhh, está tudo bem. Eu estou aqui. Eu sinto muito, Bella. Eu sei que isso tem sido difícil, mas eu prometo que está tudo bem. Apenas pare de chorar." Ele estava ajoelhado ao meu lado no chão e suas mãos estavam acariciando meu rosto. Eu estava tentando me acalmar, eu realmente estava, mas acho que o peso de tudo o que tinha acontecido tinha finalmente caído sobre mim. Senti-me esmagada de repente. Como se nada ficaria bem.

Os soluços não tinham parado e Edward se levantou e manobrou-nos, então ele estava debaixo de mim e eu estava deitada em cima dele.

Enrolei as minhas mãos em torno da sua camisa e não soltaria. Ele apenas correu as mãos para cima e para baixo nas minhas costas, me acalmando. Seus lábios estavam permanentemente posicionados na minha testa e ele ainda estava sussurrando palavras calmantes através deles.

Eu não sei a quantidade exata de tempo que fiquei lá deitada envolvida em seus braços, chorando tudo. Eu sei que minhas lágrimas tinham diminuído e eram agora apenas soluços. Sua camisa estava ensopada, no entanto, e meu rosto estava pesado e tenho certeza que eu estava inchada.

Movi meu rosto da sua posição para um pouco mais alto e mais perto da curva do pescoço dele. Mantive o meu rosto em seu ombro para que eu não molhasse ainda mais sua camisa.

Eu respirei seu cheiro. Ele me acalmou ainda mais e logo meus soluços haviam desaparecido e eu estava apenas deitada em seus braços. Suas mãos ainda subiam e desciam pelas minhas costas, relaxando-me ainda mais.

Eu comecei a processar o que tinha acontecido. Eu acho que alguns chamariam isso de um colapso emocional. Eu o chamei de envergonhar-me na frente do amor da minha vida.

_Sim, eu disse isso. _

"Edward?" Minha voz soou rouca do meu choro e fraca da exaustão.

"Sim, Bella?" Edward respondeu em um sussurro. Os braços dele ao meu redor segurando-me a ele. Eu apenas me aconcheguei mais perto no seu ombro, fazendo com que ele beijasse minha testa novamente. Eu olhei em seu rosto e ele sorriu tranqüilizadoramente para mim.

"Eu sinto muito, Edward." Eu disse a ele. Seu maxilar cerrou e seus olhos apertaram. Ele parecia bravo. Comigo. As lágrimas ameaçaram voltar, mas nenhuma foi produzida. Meu colapso tinha simplesmente erradicado minhas lágrimas.

"Não, Bella. Eu sou o único que sente muito. Eu nunca deveria ter mentido para você. É só que... bem, eu fui solicitado. É o meu trabalho mentir, Bella. Mas eu me apaixonei por você e todo dia eu disse a mim mesmo que diria a você, mas eu não poderia fazer isso. Eu estava tão assustado que você ficaria com raiva de mim por ter mentido. E esta noite, não há nada para se desculpar. Eu estive esperando para que tudo desabasse em você. Você tem sido tão forte, mas eu não vi isso realmente definindo, o que aconteceu, eu quero dizer. Hoje a noite se tornou o seu ponto de ruptura e, por isso, me desculpe. Lamento que foram os meus segredos e mentiras que a levaram a quebrar." Ele parecia tão quebrado e derrotado e eu me odiava por isso.

Sim, então era culpa dele que eu estava em um estado de fragilidade por causa do seu sigilo, mas a culpa era minha também.

"Edward, eu ouvi você conversando com Alice sobre o assunto semanas atrás. Na verdade, foi na primeira noite que estávamos aqui. Eu estive esperando, impacientemente, para que você simplesmente me contasse. Isso não teria mudado nada, exceto eu saber que meu pai estava bem e que você não era um bandido de verdade." Seus lábios se contraíram em um sorriso com a minha última palavra.

Mudei, então meu corpo inteiro estava no dele, montada em seus quadris, e me abaixei. Beijei seus lábios suavemente e castamente antes de sentar-me e olhar para ele. Suas mãos correram pelas minhas coxas e de volta até meus joelhos.

"Por favor, responda à pergunta 13." Eu cobri seu rosto com a minha mão. Ele virou o rosto para ela e beijou minha mão, seus lábios demorando enquanto ele lutava para responder.

Com um suspiro, ele finalmente quebrou.

"Eu realmente não estou com os Volturi, não tecnicamente. Eu sou um policial disfarçado. Este é o meu primeiro ano disfarçado e até agora eu só trabalhei com os Volturi. É o meu trabalho chegar ao chefe da quadrilha, Aro, e descobrir, a partir de dentro, o que eles estão realmente fazendo. Quando encontrei você, nós estávamos lá em Forks para localizar os arquivos de Charlie sobre eles, mas eu já tinha sabido e Charlie foi informado também. Ele me disse que tinha uma filha, mas que ela estaria fora com as amigas. Eu sabia que tinha que tirá-la de lá. Liguei para o seu pai no segundo que eu a trouxe para aquele motel, enquanto você estava dormindo. Eu ligo para ele todos os dias para dizer como você está. Bem, eu, hum, não contei a ele sobre nós. Estou deixando isso para você." Eu sorri para isso.

"Eu tive que mentir para você porque Charlie me disse que você não gosta de pessoas saindo do seu caminho por você. Ele disse que se você soubesse que eu era, na verdade, um policial, você exigiria que eu te levasse de volta porque você não quereria que eu entrasse em problemas com a minha equipe. O que, por sinal, é tarde demais. Meu chefe já está irritado." Eu abri minha boca para dizer alguma coisa para isso, mas ele não parecia ter terminado. Então, mantive minha boca fechada e deixei que ele continuasse.

"Desculpe-me mais uma vez que menti para você. Eu simplesmente tive que fazer isso, você entende? Esta situação é tão complicada. Quero dizer, a maneira que nós nos conhecemos não foi normal, afinal. Até agora, não há muito que é tradicional sobre você e eu. Eu prometo não mentir para você novamente, Bella. Isso não é uma mentira".

Ali estava. A história. Ele finalmente me disse. Já era a maldita hora também! Senti-me aliviada ao ouvir isso, e aliviada ao ouvir sobre Charlie estar bem.

"Já acabou? Quero dizer, isso é tudo?" Perguntei a Edward. Ele sorriu, torto, devo acrescentar, e ficou pensativo.

"Por enquanto." Ele respondeu.

"Bom".

Inclinei-me novamente e coloquei meus lábios perto dos seus, então eles estavam mal se tocando e sussurrei minha frase nesta sessão completa de confissão.

"Eu te amo".

Seus braços enrolaram-se em torno de mim, apertando-me a ele, e seus lábios atacaram os meus. Seu beijo era cheio de desespero e paixão e eu retornei com fervor.

Ele girou nossos corpos, então ele agora estava pairando sobre mim.

Este era o meu lugar favorito para estar, sob ele. Não de uma forma sexual, apesar de que me passou pela cabeça nesta posição, mas de uma maneira segura. Seu corpo estava me protegendo assim. Ele estava me protegendo de forças externas enviadas para estourar a nossa bolha nada tradicional.

Seus lábios desaceleraram e logo se tornaram beijos suaves. Seus antebraços estavam mal apoiando seu peso em cada lado do meu corpo e meus braços estavam ao redor do seu pescoço. Ele descansou sua testa contra a minha e falou as palavras que eu estava morrendo de vontade de ouvir por toda a noite em um sussurro.

"Eu te amo, Bella".

Meu coração disparou e eu não conseguia evitar o sorriso bobo no meu rosto. Não me preocupei muito, no entanto. Ele tinha o mesmo sorriso bobo.

Nós ficamos lá embaixo no sofá durante horas apenas nos amassando, rindo e nos amassando um pouco mais. Jogamos aquele estúpido jogo das 20 perguntas um pouco mais e chegamos a 16. Era bobo e despreocupado, e eu adorei cada pedacinho disso.

Ninguém veio para nos incomodar, o que eu agradeci. No entanto, tenho certeza que eles tinham saído horas antes. A pequena janela na parede atrás do sofá ainda mostrava a noite, então Edward pensou que nós deveríamos subir.

"Eu me sinto como uma adolescente de novo." Eu ri. Estávamos agora nos esgueirando para cima e Edward não queria acordar seus pais.

Edward silenciou-me com firmeza, mas eu podia ver o sorriso tentando estourar o seu caminho através dos seus lábios firmemente fechados. Revirei meus olhos e continuei a segui-lo. Passamos pela cozinha e olhei para o relógio sobre o fogão. Era 4hs45 da manhã. Eu nem sequer me sentia cansada, no entanto.

Edward de repente parou de andar fazendo-me bater em suas costas.

"O que há de errado?" Perguntei em um sussurro. Ele se levantou da sua forma curvada e se virou para mim com um sorriso.

"Eu tenho uma idéia!" Ele exclamou, sem um sussurro.

"O que aconteceu com ficar quieto?" Ele apenas acenou com a mão desprezando isso e agarrou meu braço com a outra mão puxando-me para a porta.

Uma vez lá fora, nós dois percebemos que o carro da Alice ainda estava aqui. Eles devem ter ficado. Edward olhou-o com cautela, principalmente porque ele sabia que Alice e Jasper haviam chegado juntos. Ele deve ter ficado aqui também.

"É melhor que a bunda dele esteja no quarto de hóspedes no momento em que voltarmos." Ele resmungou sob sua respiração. Eu apenas ri e balancei a cabeça. Ele olhou para mim com uma sobrancelha levantada. "Você acha que eu estou brincando? Ele está morto se eu encontrá-lo com a minha irmã. Sou um policial, Bella, eu tenho uma arma." Eu apenas ri alto para ele enquanto ele abriu a porta do carro para mim.

Uma vez sentada eu me virei para ele, olhando para baixo agitadamente. Eu ri da sua ânsia enquanto ele saía pelo caminho e para a estrada.

"Onde estamos indo, Edward?" Seu entusiasmo estava começando a esfregar-me para fora em expectativa para onde estávamos indo.

"É uma surpresa..." Ele disse e começou a olhar em volta no porta-luvas, uma vez que chegamos ao final da sua garagem.

"O que você está procurando?" Perguntei a ele. Ele parou de procurar e fixou seus olhos estreitados em mim.

"Pare de fazer perguntas. Confie em mim!" Dei a ele uma expressão insegura, mas realmente confiei nele. Ele levou a mão ao meu rosto e acariciou amorosamente. "Você me ama?" Ele perguntou em um tom abafado. Eu sorri e acenei com a cabeça em resposta. "Então cale a boca e confie em mim".

Eu bati no peito dele divertidamente, ganhando um riso abafado de Edward. Ele continuou a sua procura no porta-luvas, antes de finalmente anunciar "Ah-há!" e tirar uma caixa de CD preta. Eu não tive a oportunidade de olhar para ela completamente antes de ele colocar o CD no leitor e sair para a estrada.

Eu ouvi a abertura dos acordes familiares da bateria e guitarra e não pude deixar de soltar uma risada.

"Já que esta tem sido uma noite muito feliz, menos o choro, pensei em recriar a minha memória mais feliz com você." Ele estendeu a mão e a apertou ao redor da minha, trazendo-a à sua boca para um beijo.

Eu estava com sorte que Edward estava tocando Blink-182, ou então eu teria dormido imediatamente. Agora era 5hs30 e eu estava me sentindo com muito sono. Nós estávamos dirigindo por mais de 30 minutos quando Edward virou em um caminho de terra. As irregularidades da estrada também me ajudaram a ficar acordada.

Ainda estava escuro lá fora, mas eu poderia dizer que o sol estava perto de subir. O céu estava um belo tom de azul escuro e porque estávamos em um lugar mais isolado, eu podia ver claramente milhões de estrelas no céu. Era lindo.

A estrada de terra transformou-se apenas em capim e Edward parou. Estávamos perto de um lago e lá estavam algumas poucas árvores espalhadas perto da linha de costa, ou o que quer que você chame quando é um lago...

Edward tinha uma jaqueta no carro dele para mim , o que foi bom porque era ainda mais frio próxima à água. Era essa jaqueta de couro que eu tinha ficado tão apaixonada. Eu estava me afogando nela, no entanto, o que fez Edward rir. Eu apenas coloquei minha língua para fora, imaturamente, para ele e disse-lhe educadamente para calar a boca.

Nós andamos de mãos dadas para uma árvore. Notei que havia um entalhe sobre ela e me esforcei para enxergar no escuro. Quando chegamos mais perto, percebi que era apenas um X. Edward riu enquanto eu o examinei.

"É para que eu não esquecesse em qual árvore eu me sentei." Ele deu de ombros como se estivesse dizendo "duh".

"Defeituoso..." Eu brinquei. Ele só rolou os olhos e balançou a cabeça antes de se sentar ao lado da dita árvore.

Ele se esticou e pegou meus quadris com as mãos. Ele me posicionou na frente dele e eu me abaixei entre suas pernas.

O chão estava ligeiramente úmido com o orvalho do início da manhã. O lago em frente brilhava sob a lua sem brilho, desaparecendo à distância. Senti-me contente e em paz nos braços de Edward, que estavam envolvidos em torno da minha cintura com força. Deixei minha cabeça cair no seu ombro e ele plantou um doce beijo no meu pescoço. Sua respiração causou arrepios na minha espinha quando ele falou em um sussurro baixo.

"Espere, apenas mais alguns minutos. Continue olhando para a frente." Ele me disse.

O céu começava a clarear e eu pude ver uma pequena explosão de luz vindo das árvores do outro lado do lago. Quando a luz começou a subir, eu podia ouvir a voz de Edward sussurrando em meu ouvido novamente.

"Eu te amo, Bella Swan." Fechei meus olhos e sorri. Aconcheguei-me mais perto em seu peito. Minha cabeça inclinou para cima e eu dei um beijo bem abaixo da linha da sua mandíbula.

"Eu te amo, Edward Cullen".

Ficamos ali sentados vendo o sol nascer apenas nos deleitando em nosso brilho extravagante. Depois de um tempo de silêncio, nós dois apenas nos levantamos e caminhamos até o carro, de mãos dadas. Era perfeitamente romântico e eu não queria que isso acabasse, mas o cansaço estava realmente começando a se estabelecer.

Entramos no carro e antes que ele pudesse ligá-lo, coloquei minha mão sobre a dele.

"Obrigada por compartilhar isso comigo. Significa muito para mim E esse lugar é lindo, eu posso ver por que você o ama tanto".

"Bem, obrigado por me deixar compartilhá-lo." Ele sorriu e inclinou-se para um beijo.

Eu não me lembro muito da viagem para casa porque em poucos minutos eu estava dormindo.

Acordei meio grogue quando Edward tinha desligado o motor. Consegui sair do carro, mas Edward simplesmente desistiu de tentar me olhar e me pegou em seus braços como se eu não pesasse nada e me levou para dentro.

Tinha sido um dia tão importante e agora que tanto estava resolvido, eu senti que poderíamos realmente focar em nós e no nosso crescente relacionamento.

Ah, e espero que eu possa ligar para o meu pai.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Ainda bem que Bella teve seu "colapso emocional" e Edward decidiu contar a verdade, agora é esperar que os Volturi não apareçam e acabem com a felicidade..._

_Deixem 10 reviews e até __terça!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_**P.S.:**__ Postei uma ONE-SHOT que eu escrevi, chama-se __**"YOUR BODY IS A WONDERLAND"**__... quem ler, deixe reviews!_


	15. Sonhe um pequeno sonho comigo

**Capítulo 15 - Sonhe um pequeno sonho comigo**

_Suas mãos subiam e desciam meus lados causando arrepios __aparecendo em toda a minha pele. As pontas dos dedos acariciavam seu caminho a partir dos ossos do meu quadril, pastando meus seios, fazendo cócegas na curva dos meus cotovelos, até que chegaram ao seu destino. Nossos dedos entrelaçados acima da minha cabeça. _

_Seus lábios começaram suas ministrações ao longo da minha clavícula, em seguida, mergulhando mais baixo para o meu peito esquerdo. Ele colocou beijos de boca aberta em torno d__o meu mamilo antes de serpentear sua língua para fora, sacudindo meu pico endurecido. Eu sufoquei um gemido quando ele gentilmente mordeu. Ele se afastou e seus olhos prenderam nos meus enquanto ele lentamente puxou minha calcinha descendo pelos meus quadris. Seu corpo subiu acima do meu enquanto a minha calcinha afastou das minhas pernas e caiu em torno dos meus calcanhares._

_Meus joelhos se afastaram u__m do outro e ouvi seu gemido sexy enquanto ele olhava fixamente para o meu corpo exposto. Eu estava ansiosa pelas suas mãos estarem de volta no meu corpo, mas, ao invés disso, ele apenas olhou como se me memorizasse. Eu estava me contorcendo sob ele, desesperada para levá-lo a fazer algo. _

_"Edward__." Falei tão baixinho que até eu mal podia ouvi-lo. Seus olhos dispararam de volta até os meus e aquele belo sorriso dele espiou o seu caminho._

_"Diga-me o que você quer, Bella." Ele disse. Suas mãos começaram a subir e descer as minhas coxas. Meus pés foram plantados plan__os em cada lado dele. _

_"Toque-me." Eu __soei ofegante. Ele sorriu e colocou as mãos sobre a minha barriga levemente pastando minha pele com a parte de trás dos seus dedos. Os músculos do meu estômago contraíram debaixo dele, mas eu não podia realmente sentir a sensação. Tudo que eu podia sentir era a pulsação entre as minhas pernas. _

_"Aqui?" Ele parecia divertido. _

_"Pare de me provocar, Edward!" Eu implorei. Finalmente, sua mão mergulh__ou mais para baixo e ele levemente acariciou meu clitóris com o polegar. Minhas costas arquearam e eu choraminguei ao leve, mas poderoso, toque._

_"Mais!" __Ele se moveu mais para baixo na cama e inclinou a cabeça para baixo perto do meu centro. Eu o ouvi inalar profundamente antes de perder todas as sensações ao meu redor e focar apenas na sua língua batendo meu clitóris, enquanto seus dedos sondavam a minha entrada._

_Gritei de prazer e segur__ei firmemente seu cabelo entre meus dedos. Sua língua e dedos nunca cedendo enquanto ele trabalhava em mim em um frenesi. _

_Ele bombeia-me com os dedos e eu posso __gradualmente sentir meu orgasmo aumentar._

_Mas __nunca gozo. Estou me torcendo, contorcendo, quase chorando tentando gozar, mas não está funcionando. Eu posso senti-lo tão perto, mas, ainda assim, eu sei que está longe. Eu posso ouvir meus gemidos de êxtase e meu corpo está suando. Eu me sinto mais e mais cansada, mas o latejar não vai embora._

_Eu __inclino a minha cabeça e descanso em meus cotovelos. Eu esperava ver Edward entre as minhas pernas, mas não vi nada. Eu podia sentir o prazer, mas não vejo ninguém ali o fornecendo._

_Outra observação que fiz foi que eu estava usando minhas roupas novamente. Eu estava __quente e suando e minha respiração estava difícil._

_"Edward! Edward?" Gritei para o quarto __escuro vazio._

_Ouvi uma risada sombria que não veio dos lábios do meu amante, do outro lado do quarto. Estiquei meus olhos desesperada para ver quem estava no quarto comigo._

_Finalmente, a figura se aproximou. Engoli em seco para o homem diante de mim. Um homem que eu tinha encontrado uma única vez, em uma sorveteria._

_Ao longe eu podia ouvir Edward __gritando meu nome, mas eu simplesmente o reconheci e ignorei. Laurent estava se movendo lentamente em direção a mim com um sorriso assustador no rosto. Eu podia sentir meu corpo tremendo e eu estava em pânico, a respiração pesada, e o prazer totalmente esquecido. Eu sentia tanto medo na hora, mas meu corpo simplesmente não conseguia se mover. _

"_Bella!"_

Ofeguei e atirei para a frente agarrando o braço de Edward. Eu estava respirando erraticamente enquanto Edward me acalmava e esfregava minhas costas suavemente.

"Foi apenas um sonho, está tudo bem. Estou bem aqui. Está tudo bem. Shhh, respire, baby." Ele estava cochichando em meu cabelo balançando-me para frente e para trás.

Lentamente eu comecei a perceber minhas redondezas. Eu estava no quarto de Edward e estava levemente iluminado com o sol da tarde. Virei a cabeça e vi a hora no relógio dizendo que era apenas depois de 1h da tarde.

Minha respiração começou a acalmar, assim como meus batimentos cardíacos. Edward nos abaixou na cama e encaixou-me em seu lado.

"Você está bem? Você me acordou gritando meu nome. Sobre o que você estava sonhando, amor?" Ele olhou nos meus olhos e meu coração derreteu. Ele parecia tão preocupado sobre apenas um sonho.

Então me lembrei do meu sonho. Sabe aquela sensação quando você acorda e de repente lembra que você teve um sonho e lembrá-lo deixa você enjoada? Sim, eu tive essa sensação.

Lembrei-me do encontro com Laurent menos de uma semana atrás e algo sobre vê-lo nos meus sonhos tinha me inquietado. Eu tremi lembrando seu olhar no meu sonho.

"Bem, primeiro, eu estava tendo um sonho muito bom com você nele." Corei instantaneamente, mas Edward pareceu ainda mais perplexo.

"Espero sinceramente que não tenha sido a razão para o grito assustado que ouvi há pouco." Eu ri da sua expressão confusa e um pouco irritada.

"Não se preocupe, amor." Eu o beijei na bochecha e então fiquei nervosa quando comecei a dizer a ele a parte ruim. "Bem, nós estávamos no meio de... você sabe... e de repente você se foi. Chamei por você, mas não conseguia encontrá-lo. E então-"

"BELLA! Você está bem? O que há de errado? O que aconteceu? Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Alice interrompeu a explicação do meu sonho decidindo que este era o momento de vir arrombar o quarto. Ela estava vestida com um jeans e uma blusa legal. Ela parecia que estava pronta tanto para correr, como fazer compras.

Atrás dela vieram Jasper, Esme e Carlisle, todos parecendo preocupados. Eles estavam todos olhando para mim e eu podia sentir o leve rubor no meu rosto e pescoço.

"Eu apenas tive um sonho ruim." Eu disse baixinho com a minha cabeça baixa. Senti-me mal por alarmar a família com o meu sonho. Eu não sei por que eu estava tão assustada. Laurent era assustador, mas eu senti pânico quando o vi.

Todos suspiraram de alívio e eu levantei a cabeça para olhar para Edward, cujos olhos estreitados estavam cravados em Jasper.

"Você acabou de chegar aqui?" Ele perguntou. Jasper pareceu confuso e inclinou a cabeça para o lado.

"Não, por quê?" Ouvi Edward rosnar ao meu lado e revirei os olhos lembrando-me de ontem à noite. Resolvi mudar esse assunto rápido.

"Enfim, eu só tive um pesadelo e eu sinto muito por assustar a todos. Por favor, simplesmente voltem a fazer o que quer que vocês estivessem fazendo e ignorem isso. Desculpe." Implorei para eles. Alice ainda parecia preocupada.

"Você tem certeza? Porque no começo eu pensei que eram vocês dois fazendo sexo, o que foi nojento, então soou como se você estivesse morrendo!" Meu rosto ficou ainda mais quente e eu gemi de vergonha que ela tinha dito isso na frente dos seus pais.

"Sério, estou bem. Sinto muito." Alice animou-se e saltou para a cama. Os outros simplesmente saíram do local e voltaram para baixo. Esme e Carlisle pareciam confusos, enquanto Jasper apenas olhou divertido.

"Bom, bem, eu estava esperando você acordar, de qualquer maneira. Eu queria ver se você sairia comigo hoje! Eu tenho um sentimento que nós temos que conversar." Seus olhos brilharam e eu estava confusa, até que me lembrei de ontem à noite.

Um sorriso instantâneo veio ao meu rosto quando me lembrei de Edward confessando-me sobre o seu papel nos Volturi e seu amor por mim. Alice gritou e saltou quando viu o meu sorriso.

"Vê! Eu sabia que você tinha algo para falar! Venha se vestir. Podemos ir a esta cafeteria perto do shopping e-"

"Não, Alice." Edward interrompeu. "Eu sei que você quer ter uma conversa de garotas, ou o que seja, mas eu não vou deixar Bella ir muito longe de mim. Eu simplesmente não posso arriscar. Eu não sei se alguém além dos policiais da sede em Washington sabe onde estamos ficando, mas eu simplesmente não posso arriscar. Desculpe se isso parece um pouco de proteção demais, mas eu simplesmente não permitirei que nada aconteça com ela, Alice." Seus olhos imploravam a ela para entender. Eu estava bem com isso. Eu não queria ir às compras. Conversa de garotas talvez, fazer compras, definitivamente não.

Alice pareceu pensar um pouco antes de bufar e agarrar meu braço, rudemente pelo seu minúsculo tamanho.

"Tudo bem, estaremos em meu antigo quarto. Deixe-nos a sós!" Olhei para Edward e ele piscou para mim antes de eu ser arrastada para fora do quarto e levada pelo corredor ao quarto de Alice.

Eu nunca tinha estado aqui. As paredes eram de uma cor clara de cinza-azulado e sua cama era branca e azul. Fiquei chocada, não havia mais rosa no quarto.

Eu fui puxada para a cama e Alice sentou-se na minha frente em estilo indiano.

"Tudo bem, fale." Ela disse. Ela parecia tão animada, que era divertido. Eu espelhei sua posição sobre a cama.

"Um, bem, onde eu devo começar?" Eu perguntei. Eu realmente nunca tive conversa de garotas com ninguém antes.

"Que tal com o que aconteceu quando Edward levou você lá embaixo para tocar para você aquela canção. Como foi?"

Eu gemi lembrando do meu colapso mental.

Então eu disse a ela tudo o que tinha acontecido e ela ficou sentada em silêncio absorvendo tudo. A parte mais chocante foi que ela sabia que eu sabia do grande segredo. Ela disse que me ouviu descer as escadas e ouviu-me voltar a subir.

Conversamos um pouco. Ela estava animada em saber que nós dissemos que nos amamos porque "isso era tão óbvio e já era a maldita hora". Eu disse a ela sobre o meu sonho, o homem que estava lá e que foi o que me apavorou. Ela pareceu confusa sobre por que eu estava tão assustada no sonho.

"Eu apenas tive um mau pressentimento sobre ele, sabe? Como se ele fosse o problema, ou algo assim. Eu não sei, talvez eu esteja sendo estúpida." Eu me senti como se a coisa toda de Laurent fosse provavelmente apenas sentimentos ridículos e nada mais. No entanto, Alice se sentia diferente.

"Bella, você deve sempre confiar em seu instinto. Nunca duvide de si mesma! E, também, seria melhor dizer a Edward sobre ele".

"Ele sabe que eu o conheci na sorveteria, mas foi só isso".

"Você disse a ele o nome dele? Talvez ele possa ligar por um favor e mandar correr o nome para descobrir alguma coisa sobre ele. Pelo menos isso vai acalmar suas preocupações." Eu ergui uma sobrancelha para ela.

"Eu só sei o seu primeiro nome, que não é muito útil." Ela levantou uma sobrancelha perfeitamente desenhada de volta para mim.

"Quantos homens franceses casados chamados Laurent morando em Chicago você acha que existem?"

Ela tinha um ponto. Mas eu sabia que Edward faria tudo sobre isso e eu não queria que houvesse tanta confusão sobre esse cara. Eu não sabia nada sobre ele honestamente e eu provavelmente estava apenas surtando por nada.

"Talvez mais tarde. Estou com bastante fome." Meu estômago concordou com um baixo resmungo. Alice e eu rimos da minha fome.

"Bem, Jasper e eu vamos sair para almoçar, então provavelmente eu deveria encontrá-lo." Com isso, ela pulou da cama e saltou para fora antes de lançar um rápido adeus sobre o seu ombro. Voltei para o quarto de Edward e só coloquei um jeans e uma camiseta. Uma rápida olhada no espelho me fez gemer internamente para o hediondo espanador que eu chamo de meu cabelo. Eu só o puxei para trás, não com vontade de bagunçar muito.

Edward estava lá embaixo no fogão fazendo waffles e bacon. Ele olhou para cima quando entrei no cômodo e um sorriso iluminou seu rosto perfeito.

"Olá, meu amor. Como um café da manhã para o almoço soa para você?" Eu vim para ficar ao lado dele e inalei o delicioso cheiro do bacon.

"Parece bom." Eu respondi antes de inclinar-me para beijar sua mandíbula. Deixei o seu lado para sentar-me na banqueta em frente ao fogão e inclinei meus cotovelos no topo do balcão só olhando para ele cozinhar.

Ele estava vestindo uma folgada camiseta branca e um par de calças largas.

_Menino, sua bunda parece bem, ou o quê?_

_Minha, toda minha. _

"Então, eu pensei que poderíamos conversar um pouco hoje e talvez eu pudesse explicar um pouco mais sobre a situação. Tenho certeza que você tem muitas perguntas para mim." Ele era tão fofo quando soava todo profissional.

Ele se virou e me trouxe um prato com um waffle coberto de calda e dois pedaços crocantes de bacon, também cobertos de xarope. Ele simplesmente sabia. Bem, nós tínhamos tido isto como café da manhã uma vez, então é assim que ele sabia, mas, ainda assim...

"Na verdade, tenho algumas coisas que eu quero lhe perguntar." Ele se sentou no banquinho na minha frente com dois waffles, xarope e três pedaços de bacon.

"Vá em frente." Ele disse antes de enfiar um bacon inteiro em sua boca. _Mmm, sua boca... _

Eu balancei minha cabeça e clareei minha garganta. "Ok, primeira pergunta, você está pronto? Porque isto é meio intenso." Dei a ele uma cara séria e ele ficou sério também. "Posso ter um pouco de leite?"

Ele soltou um suspiro irritado antes de rir e pegar o meu copo de leite para mim. Como ele poderia ter esquecido o leite?

"Feliz agora?" Ele perguntou divertidamente.

Eu apenas sorri e dei uma pequena mordida no waffle enquanto considerava o que eu queria discutir com ele. Engoli antes de prosseguir.

"Ok, eu realmente queria saber o que aconteceu na noite em minha casa. Quero dizer, como nós escapamos? Para onde fomos? O que meu pai disse?" Ele acenou com a cabeça enquanto lavava sua grande mordida de waffle e bacon misturados com o seu suco de laranja.

"Bem, eu disse a você que eu tinha sido informado de que você não estaria em casa. Quando eu vi você no topo das escadas, entrei em pânico, o que fez os outros virem olhar. Tive que acalmar James por você e, em seguida, eu os convenci a levá-la para a nossa casa no momento até que soubéssemos o que fazer com você. Tivemos de fugir, então eu, bem, eu fiz o meu trabalho e tirei você de lá".

"Como?" Perguntei entre as mordidas. Ele pareceu hesitante em responder. Achei que era a violência e ele claramente não queria dizer, então deixei passar. "Não se preocupe, apenas continue." Ele pareceu aliviado e continuou.

"Bem, depois fomos para o motel e você adormeceu, eu liguei para Charlie. Ele estava tanto irritado como aliviado. Ele achou que minhas ações foram muito ruins e arriscadas, mas ele se sentia bem sabendo que você estava segura comigo. Meu chefe, Sr. Howard... ele não ficou feliz sobre tudo o que eu tinha feito. Ele acha que eu poderia ter lidado melhor e não os alertado, ou, pelo menos, encontrado alguma maneira de chegar até você para mantê-la quieta. Ele tinha todas essas idéias de coisas que eu poderia ter feito, mas ele não foi aquele que viu você parada no topo da escada. É o suficiente para fazer qualquer homem esquecer de onde ele está." Ele sorriu e eu corei um pouco pelas suas palavras.

"Então, o que fazemos agora?" Perguntei.

"Esperamos. Vamos esperar até que eles ferrem tudo. Um dia os Volturi farão algo estúpido, como serem vistos por mim, ou por alguém em Washington, onde espero que eles ainda estejam se escondendo".

"Ok, vamos esperar. Entretanto, você acha que eu poderia ligar para Charlie?" Olhei para ele com olhos de esperança, mas senti-me desanimada quando ele começou a remexer seus dedos e parecendo se desculpar.

"Hum, bem, aqui é onde eu ferrei de novo. Veja, você não deveria saber sobre nada disso. Nada. Charlie não sabe sobre o nosso relacionamento e estou sob ordens estritas de manter minha identidade para você como um criminoso reformado. Se você ligar para Charlie, a merda poderia bater no ventilador." Ele parecia triste e eu me senti triste. Eu nunca pensei que sentiria tanta falta do meu pai assim.

"Ok, eu acho que entendo isso. Mas, entretanto, você tem algumas coisas divertidas para fazer, senhor!" Ele riu para mim e parecia aliviado que eu não estava brava. Ele não tinha aprendido que eu não fico brava por muito tempo?

Limpei meu prato e o coloquei na máquina de lavar louça. Ele protestou, mas eu ignorei e caminhei até o sofá com ele.

Sentei-me com as pernas esticadas em seu colo e ele começou a enrolar um fio do meu rabo de cavalo que havia caído solto.

"Pergunta 17!" Ele gemeu, mas eu simplesmente ri e continuei. "Você sempre quis ser um policial?" Ele pareceu um pouco chocado com a minha pergunta e sorriu antes de responder.

"Bem, mais ou menos. Eu quis ser um médico por um tempo, mas quanto mais velho eu ficava, mais interessante lutar contra o crime se tornava. Ah, e para constar, eu não sou apenas um 'policial'. Eu sou um policial disfarçado." Ele sorriu presunçosamente com a sua declaração e eu revirei os olhos. Ele olhou para mim com os olhos apertados.

"Você sabe, você é sempre aquela fazendo perguntas, por que eu não poderia fazer nenhuma para você?" Eu ri para ele novamente.

"Vá em frente! Pergunte".

Ele ficou pensativo por um instante. Então, ele pareceu irritado, como se não conseguisse pensar em uma pergunta. Finalmente, ele sorriu como o diabo puxando-me para mais perto em seu colo.

"Você nunca realmente me disse EXATAMENTE o que estávamos fazendo em seu sonho. Conte-me, o que nós estávamos fazendo?" Ele acariciou minha nuca e sua mão enfiou-se para dentro na parte de trás da minha camisa.

"Que tal fazermos isso em vez de falar sobre isso?" Eu ofereci.

Corremos lá para cima na velocidade da luz. A pergunta 17 foi a minha favorita de todas elas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Laurent já está atormentando Bella, mesmo que seja só em sonho, por enquanto... será que os Volturi aparecerão em breve para acabar com essa paz do casal?_

_Deixem10 reviews e até sábado._

_Pessoal, é sério, eu só postarei o próximo cap. se tiver pelo menos 10 reviews desse aqui! Poxa, eu tô super atolada de coisas pra fazer no meu trabalho e arrumo tempo pra traduzir e postar pra vc's, acho que não custa nada vc's perderem 2 minutos pra deixar uma review! Tratem de mexer esses dedos!  
><em>

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	16. Descobertas

**Capítulo 16 ****– Descoberta**

O tempo total gasto com Edward em Chicago era de exatamente um mês hoje. Um mês de felicidade, união e tédio.

Nossos dias não foram gastos encontrando novas formas de entretenimento. Nós passamos o tempo com cartas, que eu descobri exatamente o quão ruim eu sou no pôquer, com jogos de tabuleiro, Edward odiando perder no Banco Imobiliário, e o tempo mais comum, conversando.

Descobri muitas coisas sobre Edward que eu nunca soube antes. Seu amor por proteger os inocentes fez meu coração crescer exponencialmente maior só por ele. Seus olhos se iluminariam quando ele falaria sobre os trabalhos antes deste grande. Eles permitiram que ele estivesse neste caso secreto porque ele tinha sido muito bom no treinamento. Ele tinha feito pequenas apreensões de droga disfarçado antes e ele era o mais novo agente a algum dia assumir um caso tão grande.

Quando ele me disse isso eu o recompensei com um orgasmo de policiais e assaltantes naquela noite.

Isto leva-me à forma como passamos nossas noites. Era como se o tédio durante todo o dia nos deixasse hiperativamente excitados durante a noite. Toda a energia que não poderíamos explodir no dia era amplamente utilizada durante a noite. Mas, não me interpretem mal. Eu fodidamente amo a vida noturna!

Hoje (sendo o nosso um mês e tudo mais) foi gasto fora de casa, para minha alegria e espanto de Edward.

Ele prometeu o almoço e então ele queria me levar a algum parque em Chicago para passear. Ele disse que era um ótimo lugar para caminhar e observar as folhas mudarem em deslumbrantes cores caindo.

Eu estava vestida com um suéter de gola V vermelho escuro e calça jeans escura. Estava frio lá fora, então eu estava vestindo uma jaqueta preta leve por cima. Meus pés estavam ostentando algumas confortáveis, mas do tipo sexy, botas até o tornozelo. Foi a primeira vez que eu realmente gostei do guarda-roupa que Alice insistiu que comprássemos aquelas muitas semanas atrás.

Outra atividade durante o dia era o raro momento de Edward aceitar sair. Eu estava realmente deixando para jogar a boa menina três vezes em duas semanas. Isso me deixava irritada, mesmo sabendo no fundo da minha mente que era pela segurança, especialmente depois daquele momento horripilante com Laurent. Mas eu ainda odiava ser privada das coisas.

Hoje era um daqueles dias, principalmente porque ele era especial, em que Edward estava bem com a gente sair em público. O passeio no parque era especialmente fora do normal para ele. Haveria uma grande quantidade de espaço aberto e esconder não seria fácil de conseguir.

Saí do banheiro e virei a esquina para descer os degraus. Edward estava no final da escada vestindo um suéter azul marinho e camiseta branca por baixo com calça jeans e jaqueta de couro. Na sua mão uma rosa vermelha que me fez rir e sorrir muito ao seu gesto extravagante.

Ele sorriu abertamente quando me aproximei e me entregou a rosa. Seus braços cercaram minha cintura e ele me beijou suavemente nos lábios.

"Você está linda, meu amor." Ele sussurrou quando se afastou para me olhar de cima abaixo. "Você está pronta para ir?" Ele perguntou. Eu concordei e logo estávamos dirigindo para o Trattoria nº 10*****.

_*Foto do Restaurante: http:/ www. trattoriaten. com/ t10/ trattoria/ aboutus. html (retirar os espaços)_

Nós nos sentamos para comer e dei uma boa olhada ao redor do restaurante. A mesa em que nos sentamos tinha um pequeno e bonito arranjo floral feito de lírios cor de rosa. Eles eram impressionantes e complementavam a mesa muito bem.

_Eu __pareço Esme._

Pedimos a nossa comida e ficamos excepcionalmente silenciosos enquanto esperávamos. Acho que quando você gasta um mês com alguém sem parar, você corre das coisas para falar.

"Pergunta 16!" Edward de repente me perguntou. Eu pulei em meu assento, chocada ao ouvir a sua voz. Eu finalmente recuperei a compostura e ri sem fôlego. Levantei uma sobrancelha enquanto esperava ouvir sua pergunta.

Ele não perguntou de imediato e, em vez disso, parecia confuso.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei.

"Você tem certeza que é pergunta 18? Eu sinto que ela pode ser a 17." Ele perguntou, parecendo perdido em pensamentos. Eu sorri para ele.

"A pergunta 17 levou para um agradável dia na cama. Lembra-se? Meu sonho?" Seus lábios lentamente começaram a subir. Seus olhos se afastaram na memória.

"Ah, sim, como eu poderia esquecer? Então, pergunta 17..." Ele parou confusamente e mexeu as sobrancelhas como um maldito menino na adolescência.

Eu ri da sua imbecilidade. Ele estreitou os olhos para mim com um sorriso ainda no rosto antes de puxar o meu braço em volta da mesa.

"Venha aqui. Venha sentar ao meu lado." Ele inclinou a cabeça para a cadeira ao lado dele

Com um revirar dos meus olhos, eu levantei e fui sentar ao lado dele. Ele colocou seu braço em volta do encosto da minha cadeira puxando-se para perto de mim. Ele se inclinou e beijou meu rosto suavemente. Seu olhar cheio de luxúria amoleceu e ele me olhava com adoração.

"Bella, este último mês tem sido incrível. Passamos por tanta coisa que é difícil acreditar que tenha sido apenas um mês. Mas eu quero que você saiba que mesmo que a circunstância não seja tão boa, sinto-me tão sortudo por ter você na minha vida. Eu não trocaria estes dias por nada. Posso odiar a maneira como nos conhecemos e o segredo no início, mas sei que nada disso importa porque, no final, eu tenho a minha garota. Eu só posso olhar para trás e lembrar de tudo de bom neste mês. E depois que tudo isso acabar, não importa o que aconteça, eu não vou deixar você fora da minha vida. Eu preciso de você nela, Bella. Você é a melhor coisa que já aconteceu para mim".

Até o final do seu discurso meus olhos ardiam segurando as lágrimas implorando para sair. Ele estava certo sobre tudo. Nós tínhamos passado por muita coisa juntos e eu sabia que no final nós ainda estaríamos juntos. Eu não conseguia imaginar minha vida sem ele.

"Eu te amo." Sussurrei encostando minha testa contra a dele.

"Eu também te amo." Ele sussurrou de volta.

Um pigarro quebrou-nos para fora da nossa pequena bolha. Olhei para cima para encontrar a nossa garçonete sorrindo timidamente com a nossa comida pronta. Eu sorri, apesar do rubor que tive involuntariamente. Beijei o rosto de Edward, apesar da minha vergonha, e passei a comer o meu almoço como se nada tivesse acontecido. A nova Bella não se preocupava com demonstrações públicas de afeto. Então eu também não. Edward estava sorrindo ao meu lado quando também começou a comer.

Nossa garçonete saiu e nós mergulhamos em nossa comida. Estava deliciosa e eu não poderia evitar o pequeno gemido que escapou da minha garganta. Senti a mão de Edward levemente agarrar minha coxa por debaixo da mesa. Ouvi o garfo dele tocar o prato e ele se inclinou para perto do meu ouvido, sua respiração me fazendo cócegas enquanto ele sussurrava.

"Bella, se você fizer esse som mais uma vez, não vou ser responsável pelas minhas ações em um lugar tão classicamente agradável como este." Sua voz era rouca e cheia de luxúria.

Mordi meu lábio tentando esconder meu sorriso e sua mão apertou na minha coxa. Eu o ignorei apenas para torturá-lo e peguei meu garfo. Comi outro pedaço do meu frango e quando meus lábios rodearam o garfo, fechei meus olhos e gemi novamente.

A mão dele derivou mais para cima e senti seu dedo escovar a costura do meio do meu jeans diretamente no meu centro. Desta vez, o gemido que deixei escapar não foi de propósito, no entanto, a pressão que Edward adicionou em mim foi muito proposital... e torturante.

"Como está tudo?" Nossa garçonete veio. A voz dela me surpreendeu, e eu pulei um pouco.

"Oh, está tudo bem. Obrigado." Edward disse calmamente. Não escapou da minha atenção que a pequena moça morena na minha frente quase desmaiou com a voz dele. Eu não conseguia me concentrar o suficiente para ter raiva enquanto a mão inteira de Edward pressionava em mim e me acariciava.

Ela foi embora e eu me virei para encarar Edward enquanto indiferentemente empurrava a mão dele para longe de mim.

"Edward, nós estamos em um restaurante! Pare com isso!" Briguei sem fôlego. Felizmente, e, infelizmente, ele tirou a mão e nós voltamos a comer.

Tínhamos acabado as nossas refeições e Edward estava ocupado assinando o cheque enquanto eu olhava para as flores deslumbrantes sobre a mesa. Estendi a mão e levemente escovei as pétalas com os dedos.

"Oh, sim, eu nunca fiz a minha pergunta." Edward disse. Eu sorri e continuei acariciando as flores. Elas eram tão macias e delicadas.

"Vá em frente".

"Quais são suas flores favoritas?" Eu me virei para olhar para ele e ergui uma sobrancelha.

"Essa é a sua pergunta? Por quê?" Perguntei-lhe. Ele apenas deu de ombros e olhou para minha mão tocando a flor.

"Apenas para referência futura, se eu algum dia quiser te dar flores, eu deveria saber." Sorri pensando no futuro. Olhei para as pétalas em minhas mãos.

"Estas flores. Lírios cor de rosa. Eu acho essas lindas e elas vão me lembrar deste dia." Ambos sorrimos um para o outro antes que Edward se desculpou para ir ao banheiro.

No segundo depois que ele saiu eu senti alguém bater em minha cadeira e dar uma cotovelada no meu ombro. Eu me virei e vi uma mulher alta vasculhando sua bolsa. Ela tinha longos cabelos vermelhos ondulados e seus olhos tinham uma cor azul cinzenta. Ela estava vestindo blusa bege e uma saia lápis preta.

"Oh meu Deus, sinto muito, eu estava tão distraída que eu não estava olhando para onde eu estava andando. Por favor, me perdoe." Sua voz era profunda e suave e seu sorriso era cativante.

"Não é nenhum problema, sério. Eu sou um desastre total e eu me deparo com coisas o tempo todo. Nenhum dano feito." Eu sorri de volta.

"Eu estou tão atrasada para encontrar o meu marido e não consigo encontrar o meu telefone celular para ligar para ele." Ela respondeu.

Eu não pude deixar de notar que o seu sorriso e sobrancelhas perfeitamente esculpidos, que pareceriam sexy para um homem, possivelmente, pareciam ameaçadores e me deixaram um pouco nervosa. Notei também que mesmo que ela não pudesse encontrar seu telefone, o bolso da sua bolsa o mostrava claramente. Ela estava ou cega, ou mentindo. Eu não podia imaginar por que ela mentiria para mim, no entanto.

"Meu nome é Victoria. Você está comendo sozinha...?" Ela perguntou parando para que eu dissesse o meu nome.

"Bella. E não, meu namorado acabou de sair para ir ao banheiro." A presença dela estava me deixando cada vez mais nervosa.

"Ah, Bella! Um nome tão bonito. Sabia que isso significa linda em italiano? Meu marido e eu passamos a lua de mel na Itália." Ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado e sorriu. Algo sobre isso era familiar e eu de repente fiquei... assustada._ Assustador._

"Bem, eu vou deixar você voltar para o seu almoço. Vejo você por aí, Bella. Cuide-se." Ela foi embora com uma piscadela e meu coração parou.

Ela tinha mencionado lua de mel na Itália e disse-me para me cuidar. Assim como Laurent. Ela era assustadora, assim como Laurent. Havíamos nos conhecido quando Edward me deixou sozinha, assim como Laurent.

Meu pulso começou a correr e senti o sangue sair do meu rosto. Talvez fosse apenas uma coincidência. Não, eu senti meu estômago me dizendo que algo estava errado com os dois. Ambos tinham parecido normais e agradáveis, mas ameaçadores.

Eu vi Edward vindo em minha direção e minha resposta rápida chutou. Eu me levantei e peguei minha bolsa correndo em direção a Edward.

Agarrei sua mão e comecei a puxá-lo para a saída. Edward ficou parado e eu quase caí tentando puxá-lo.

"Edward, nós temos que ir embora agora, vamos!" Ele parecia totalmente confuso, mas seguiu-me, de qualquer maneira.

"Bella, o que está errado, acalme-se. O que aconteceu?" Ele continuava perguntando, mas eu apenas nos puxava para o carro estacionado na rua em frente ao restaurante.

Chegamos até o carro e entramos. Ele ligou o carro, mas não fez nenhum movimento para sair ainda. Ele ainda estava me perguntando o que tinha acontecido, mas minha mente estava passando por uma overdose.

Tivemos muitas conversas sobre James e Aro e os Volturi em geral, mas nós nunca discutimos nenhum outro membro. De repente tinha me ocorrido que eu não sabia os nomes dos outros dois que tinham estado com ele na minha casa.

Antes de James ter me prendido, tinha havido alguém que, inicialmente, me agarrou. Eu não acho que foi Edward porque ele teria mencionado isso.

Isso significa que ele era um dos outros dois. E se os outros dois fossem Victoria e Laurent?

Voltei para as conversas que tive com ambos na minha cabeça. Ambos tinham me dito para me cuidar, mas isso era tão enigmático. Quase como se ambos estivessem, ou me avisando, ou brincando comigo. Se eles estivessem me avisando, então isso os faria bons e nada sobre seus sorrisos e ações gritavam além de amável e bom.

É evidente que eles queriam que eu soubesse da presença deles na minha vida. Eles se fizeram ver para mim. Honestamente, no entanto, eu nunca tinha visto James também. Se eles estavam ligados a James, então por que eles foram os enviados para se encontrar comigo aqui em Chicago? _Por que James mesmo não veio?_

"Bella! Deus, maldição, responda-me!" Eu saí do meu comentário interno para encontrar Edward olhando para mim parecendo alarmado. O grande problema era que nós ainda não tínhamos saído do nosso local de estacionamento.

"Edward, apenas dirija. Vá! Podemos conversar quando estivermos em movimento." Ele finalmente colocou o carro na estrada e começou a dirigir para longe.

"Ok, estamos nos movendo, agora você pode explicar por que você surtou tanto lá?" Ele perguntou.

"Quais eram os nomes dos outros dois no meu quarto?" Perguntei freneticamente. Ele parecia confuso.

"O que? Por quê?" Ele virou-se por uma estrada fora da direção certa. Nós não estávamos indo na direção de casa, o que eu fiquei grata. Se eles sabiam que estávamos aqui, eles poderiam estar em sua casa. _Oh Deus, sua família!_

"Seus nomes, Edward! Quais eram os seus nomes?" Eu implorei.

"Jesus, acalme-se! Eu acho que eles eram Laurent e Victoria." Ele olhou para mim e seus olhos arregalaram-se na minha forma tremendo.

Minha respiração estava saindo ofegante e eu me sentia em pânico.

"Bella! Bella, o que é?" Eu comecei a chorar. Todo esse tempo, eu poderia ter dito a Edward e talvez as coisas pudessem ter acontecido para nos manter seguros.

"Laurent... é... o cara... que... conheci na... sorveteria." Eu disse entre soluços. Tentei me acalmar e respirar normalmente. "E mais cedo... Victoria... ela esbarrou em mim." Eu me inclinei contra o assento e apertei minha mão em meu peito. Eu me sentia tão terrível e enjoada. Um forte tapa sacudiu-me e eu olhei para Edward. Ele tinha dado um tapa no volante e agora estava gritando obscenidades.

"Nas duas vezes do caralho que eu te deixei sozinha! Isso poderia fodidamente ter matado você! Porra!"

"Não é isso no que precisamos estar focados agora, Edward! Eles sabiam que estávamos aqui. O ponto é que eles se mostraram para mim. Eles queriam que eu descobrisse isso e soubesse que eles estavam aqui. Por quê?" Eu perguntei. Sua raiva era ainda muito evidente, mas o velocímetro tinha diminuído um pouco. Minhas lágrimas tinham abrandado um pouco também.

"Eu não sei. O que eles disseram para você?" Ele olhou para mim e foi então que eu notei que sua mão estava inchada.

"A Itália. Quando Laurent descobriu sobre meu nome, ele começou a falar sobre a Itália. Ele disse que ele e sua esposa passaram sua lua de mel lá. Quando Victoria descobriu o meu nome, ela disse a mesma coisa." Eu expliquei.

"É só isso?" Seus olhos se estreitaram como se ele estivesse pensando atentamente sobre algo.

"Ambos mencionaram para eu me cuidar. Foi isso. Edward, sinto muito. Eu deveria ter mencionado o nome de Laurent antes. E então eu tive aquele sonho com ele e eu deveria simplesmente ter falado com você. Eu sinto muito." Minhas lágrimas começaram novamente, pensando em todos o perigo que eu estava causando. Agora a família de Edward estava em risco.

"Não, baby, eu sinto muito. Eu deveria ter sido mais cuidadoso. Meus sentimentos por você afastaram o meu pensamento. Eu só queria te fazer feliz aqui, eu esqueci de escondê-la corretamente. É o meu trabalho protegê-la, e eu não estou fazendo isso muito bem." Ele parecia tão rasgado e eu senti o desejo de confortá-lo.

"O que nós sabemos? E quanto à sua família?" Ele gemeu em resposta e pegou seu telefone celular. Ele discou um número e começou a conversar com alguém sobre o envio de unidades à paisana para a sua casa.

Uma vez que ele desligou, peguei a mão dele, a inchada, e a acariciei levemente.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, tudo ficará bem. Eu disse que não deixaria nada acontecer com você, meu amor." Ele olhou e sorriu para mim. Olhei de volta e através da sua janela eu podia ver um SUV preto correndo a luz vermelha diretamente em nossa direção.

"EDWARD!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Eu particularmente não acredito que Laurent e Victoria estejam sendo "bons", como a Bella pensa... e agora com esse final, o que será que vai acontecer?_

_Deixem as 10 reviews e até __terça!_

_Ah, pra quem perguntou, essa fic tem 21 capítulos e todos já estão traduzidos desde que a fic começou a ser postada!  
><em>

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	17. Protejame

**Capítulo 17 – Proteja-me**

Um barulho retumbante foi o último som que eu lembrava de ter ouvido. A última coisa que eu senti foi o corpo de Edward lançando no meu. A última coisa que eu pensei era que isso era o fim.

Não foi.

Agora, tudo que eu ouço é água correndo e tubos tinindo. Eu sinto dor atirando na minha cabeça. Eu só penso em onde Edward está e por que eu não posso sentir seus braços em volta de mim, me protegendo.

Eu sei que eu deveria abrir meus olhos e olhar ao redor. Mas eu estou muito assustada. Eu sei que eu estava em um acidente de carro. Mas não há pistas que me levam a acreditar que estou em um hospital.

Tudo que eu sinto é medo. Confusão e medo.

Eu também sinto minhas mãos atrás das minhas costas e algum objeto pegajoso forte sobre minha boca, parece como uma fita adesiva.

Então eu ouço um som que eu não ouvia há um mês.

"Que prazer você se juntar a nós, Bella." Eu conheço essa voz. Ouvi apenas uma vez antes. Eu aperto meus olhos apertados e me contorço só para gemer de dor. Minha cabeça está latejando e eu posso sentir o sangue endurecido na minha testa quando meu rosto se contorce de dor. Meu corpo inteiro parece mais pesado e dolorido, não tão ruim como a minha cabeça, no entanto.

Minha mente vai para Edward e o acidente. Onde ele está? Ele estava do lado que foi atingido. Nossa posição levou-me a acreditar que do meio para a extremidade traseira do carro havia sido atingido, não na frente. Isso explicaria o meu corpo estar apenas levemente dolorido. Minha cabeça deve ter batido na janela. Minha cabeça lateja ainda mais forte com todo o meu pensamento, mas eu sei que é melhor do que abrir meus olhos.

"Vamos, abra os olhos." A voz repete. Ele está falando comigo como se eu fosse uma criança que ele está acordando calmamente, porém, nada de saber que James está aqui, diante de mim, é calmante.

Ele caminha para perto de mim e eu posso dizer isso porque seus sapatos fazem um som ameaçador tocando o chão antes de chegar a uma parada em frente a mim. Suas roupas fazem um som de farfalhar e posso de repente sentir a sua respiração muito perto do meu rosto.

"Não fará nenhum bem a você ficar sentada aí como uma criança se recusando a abrir os olhos." Seu hálito, cheirando a fumaça de cigarro e chicletes de hortelã, está no meu rosto e eu faço uma careta enquanto mantenho meus olhos bem fechados. Eu sei que é infantil, mas se eu abrir meus olhos isso vai se tornar real. James realmente estará na minha frente e eu realmente estarei seqüestrada, e não como com Edward, totalmente diferente.

"Eu disse abra a porra dos olhos!" James gritou na minha cara, cuspindo no processo. Eu choraminguei, desta vez de medo, e finalmente comecei o processo de olhar ao redor.

Foi difícil no começo. Eles não queriam abrir. Mas, finalmente, eu os abri e olhei para cima e chorei imediatamente.

James estava na minha frente, olhando para mim com um sorriso assustador no rosto. As lágrimas queimavam meus olhos, lavando o sono e, provavelmente, o sangue que estava revestindo. Ficou mais fácil de ver, mas ainda está embaçado pelas lágrimas.

"Bem, já era hora!" Ele exclamou mais alto do que o necessário, fazendo minha cabeça doer ainda mais. "Nós estávamos esperando por horas, querida Bella." Ele se levantou e deu um meio passo para longe de mim.

Atrás dele estavam Laurent e a mulher que eu conheci hoje, Victoria, bem como dois grandes homens de regatas. Seus braços eram mais grossos do que a minha cintura. Mas o que causou as minhas lágrimas fracas se transformarem em plenos soluços foi o homem no centro dos dois homens grandes.

Edward.

Ele estava ajoelhado entre eles e suas mãos estavam amarradas nas costas. Seu suéter havia sido removido e ele estava apenas em sua camiseta branca e jeans. No entanto, sua camiseta uma vez branca estava manchada do sangue do seu rosto. Seu nariz estava sangrando, assim como sua testa e lábios.

Eu não conseguia segurar o choro ao ver meu amor do jeito que ele estava. Seus olhos estavam cabisbaixos desviando de mim e ele estava balançando onde estava ajoelhado. Eu queria me levantar e correr para ele, cuidar dele como ele tinha cuidado de mim todo esse tempo.

Lutei forte contra as amarras. Eu chorava e gritava na fita na minha boca, eu queria que ele olhasse para mim e me mostrasse que estava bem, mas ele apenas continuou olhando para baixo e balançando.

"Que prazer você se juntar a nós." Olhei para a voz desconhecida. Havia um homem de cabelo preto escuro, quase grisalho. Ele estava vestindo um terno parecendo caro e sua voz tinha um sotaque, talvez italiano.

Havia homens ao redor igualmente vestidos em ternos parecendo caros. Eles estavam todos de pé perto do SUV preto semelhante ao que eu lembrava ter visto antes do acidente. Tinha de haver pelo menos 10 deles.

"Você sabe por que está aqui, Isabella?" Ele perguntou. Sua voz era autoritária e forte, como se ele estivesse em uma posição de poder. Lembrei-me das pessoas que Edward mencionou e o líder dos Volturi era Aro. Acho que é ele.

Ele riu levemente e olhou para James. "Que bobagem a nossa. Aqui estamos tentando falar com ela e sua pobre boca está com fita adesiva." James sorriu e se aproximou. Sua mão chegou perto de meu rosto e eu recuei. Isso o irritou e ele agarrou meu rosto com as mãos antes de rudemente arrancar a fita.

Eu solucei baixinho com a dor. Olhei de volta para Edward para ver que ele estava finalmente olhando para cima, mas ele estava olhando para James. Ele parecia mais irritado, em seguida, em dor neste momento. Um dos grandes homens próximos a ele mudou o peso de um pé para o outro, e Edward olhou de volta para o chão, balançando ligeiramente de novo.

"Agora, Isabella. Você sabe por que eu a trouxe aqui?" Aro perguntou novamente. Voltei minha atenção para ele. Ele estava olhando intensamente para mim e isso me deixou ainda mais desconfortável. Eu balancei minha cabeça um não. "Desculpe, eu não ouvi você!" Ele gritou comigo.

"Não." Eu respondi.

"Bem, veja você, eu odeio ser traído. Esse rapaz aqui," ele apontou para Edward, "me traiu. Agora, do que eu reuni graças a Laurent e Victoria, você e meu uma vez companheiro leal estão em um relacionamento. Agora, já que ele me machucou, eu devo machucá-lo, isso é justo".

"Não! Por favor." Eu chorei. Aro simplesmente me ignorou e foi para parar atrás de Edward. Eu tentei me mexer na cadeira em que eu estava presa, mas só machucou mais meu corpo.

"Ele deveria ter sabido para não cruzar comigo. Mas, aparentemente, você vale a pena para ser morto." Meus soluços cresceram e meu corpo tremia violentamente.

Eu não podia suportar o pensamento de Edward ser ferido por minha causa. Eu precisava dele na minha vida. Ele salvou minha vida uma vez e eu precisava dele aqui para continuar. Os pensamentos de perdê-lo eram demais para pensar e eu dobrei de dor. Meu coração doía e eu não podia fazer nada.

"Victoria, mantenha a cabeça dela erguida. Eu quero que ela veja." Eu ouvi os saltos clicando na minha frente e parando atrás da minha cadeira. Ela levantou meu rosto rudemente pelos cabelos e me forçou a olhar.

Através de olhos embaçados eu podia ver Aro segurando uma arma. Eu soluçava ainda mais alto.

"Olhe para Edward. Olhe para ele." Victoria sussurrou em meu ouvido. Eu não queria vê-lo agora, ele provavelmente parecia assustado e eu não podia ver sangue no rosto do meu amor. "Olhe." Ela falou tão baixinho que quase pareceu amável. Mas eu sabia que era diferente.

Eu olhei rapidamente para Edward decidindo que, se fosse muito, eu desviaria o olhar.

Seu belo rosto estava direcionado para mim. Ele sorriu levemente e murmurou alguma coisa para mim, mas eu não consegui descobrir o quê. Foi uma palavra, uma sílaba, mas não pude descobrir.

"Ele disse corra." Victoria sussurrou. Eu engasguei quando senti uma faca pastar minha mão contra as amarras das minhas mãos. Elas estavam soltas. "Agora." Ela sussurrou novamente, mas com mais firmeza.

Eu entrei em pânico. E se eu me movesse e fosse baleada? Então, novamente, isso poderia distrair os outros de Edward. E o que diabos Victoria estava fazendo?

Os olhos de Edward se arregalaram em expectativa e foi então que senti Victoria também liberar o meu cabelo. Aro levantou a arma e eu levei isso como um sinal para finalmente correr.

Eu pulei e corri na direção da outra SUV sem homens à sua volta. Meu corpo estava dolorido, mas eu corri o mais rápido que pude.

"Que porra é essa! Victoria!" A voz de James gritou. De repente, tiros soaram para fora de todos ao meu redor. Senti um corpo cobrir o meu e correr ao meu lado na mesma direção. Era Victoria. Suas mãos envolveram a parte superior do meu corpo e ela me empurrou para trás do carro. Ela tirou duas armas, bem como várias balas.

"E-eu não entendo. O que está acontecendo?" Eu me sentia tão perdida. Por que ela estava me ajudando e Edward parecia ter notado que ela estava e olhava como se fosse normal.

"Olha, nós não temos muito tempo. Basicamente, Edward nos deu um ultimato em Forks. Depois que ele nocauteou James, ele nos contou que se mantivéssemos Aro longe o suficiente, não seríamos presos. Concordamos e ele disse que, se você fosse ferida de qualquer maneira, seria a prisão federal para Laurent e eu. Eu não fico bem em laranja, então, tanto quanto eu gostaria de atirar em você, eu não vou." Ela terminou colocando balas numa arma e a arrumando.

Mais tiros estavam acontecendo atrás de nós e eu só rezava para que Edward estivesse bem. Esperemos que Laurent estivesse o protegendo... eu realmente não sei, estou apenas puxando cordas.

"Mas, por que ele ficou tão furioso quando eu disse a ele que você estava aqui?" Eu perguntei. Ela começou a colocar balas no segundo revólver enquanto explicava.

"Porque nós não deveríamos estar aqui. Deveríamos estar com o resto deles. Entretanto, James acordou e exigiu que disséssemos a Aro e eles descobriram o seu paradeiro. Laurent tentou avisá-la que nós estávamos aqui. Ele esperava que você diria a Edward que você o viu e Edward fugiria com você de novo, mas você, imbecil, não disse nada. Você finalmente descobriu hoje. Claro, eles finalmente apanharam vocês hoje".

Eu ferrei tudo. Eu devia ter dito alguma coisa, mas eu não queria preocupá-lo. Grande erro. Este acidente de carro todo e a captura poderiam ter sido evitados, mas eu falhei.

"Então, o que eu faço agora?" Eu perguntei. Eu podia ouvir a luta, mas eu não poderia dizer se Edward estava bem ou não. Eu me senti como se um outro mundo estivesse atrás de mim.

"Você vai manter a sua bunda aqui, fora da porra do caminho. Eu NÃO vou para a cadeia!" Com isso, ela levantou sua arma e entregou-me a outra. Tudo o que ela disse foi que era proteção antes de ela se levantar e caminhar lentamente ao redor do carro.

Eu olhei para a arma em minha mão e fechei os olhos. Os tiros eram altos em torno de mim e eu simplesmente fiquei ali rezando com cada fibra do meu corpo para que Edward estivesse bem.

"Para onde diabos ele foi?" Ouvi James perguntando a alguém. Abri os olhos e vi um dos grandes homens que estavam segurando Edward antes. Eu fui gritar, mas sua mão grande apertou sobre a minha boca.

Seu corpo cobriu inteiramente o meu e eu estava com tanto medo da sua forma maciça. No entanto, ele puxou um distintivo e sorriu calorosamente e presunçosamente. Ele pressionou um dedo nos meus lábios, indicando que eu deveria ficar quieta.

Ele passou os braços em volta do meu corpo ganhando um grito de mim. Em uma forma debruçada, ele andou comigo para um canto do armazém. Eu podia ver o meio da luta. Edward e Aro faltavam, mas havia vários homens no terreno e alguns escondidos com armas. Eles viram-me, mas não fizeram nenhum movimento para atirar em mim.

_Todo mundo está disfarçado?_

Eu senti o homem grande abaixar-me mais no chão e rapidamente fugir. Olhei ao meu lado e perdi o fôlego quando vi os olhos verdes sorrindo para mim.

Eu o agarrei e o abracei com todas as minhas forças. Os braços dele envolveram ao redor das minhas costas e ele segurou-me a ele com tanto poder em suas garras. Meu coração tornou-se completo novamente no segundo em que o vi. Beijei sua bochecha mais e mais antes de passar para o resto do seu rosto. Suas mãos se moveram para cobrir o meu rosto antes de mover-me para os seus lábios.

Nosso beijo foi cheio de desespero e alívio. Desespero porque eu pensei que poderia tê-lo perdido em qualquer momento, e alívio porque eu não o tinha perdido.

"Bella, eu sinto muito. Eu sei que você está confusa agora, mas espero que possamos sair daqui assim que Demetri encontrar um caminho e vou explicar tudo." Ele sussurrou uma vez que se afastou. Eu balancei a cabeça contra a sua testa. "Você está bem?"

"Estou um pouco dolorida, meus machucados. Mas, principalmente, estou feliz de saber que você está bem. Eu estava tão assustada, Edward." Eu comecei a chorar novamente. Eu não poderia evitar, o pensamento de perdê-lo ainda era doloroso em minha mente. Ele me puxou para o seu colo e delicadamente balançou-me para frente e para trás.

"Shhh, eu sei, vai ficar tudo bem." Eu gemi e ele pareceu confuso comigo.

"A última vez que você disse isso, um carro bateu em nós." Eu me aninhei em seu pescoço enquanto seus braços apertaram em volta de mim. Realmente doeu um pouco, mas eu não queria me mover do seu aperto. Era seguro e quente onde eu estava.

Um pensamento me ocorreu quando estávamos sentados abraçados e eu tentei me esquivar um pouco, mas Edward não cedeu. Ele havia sido ferido pelo acidente de carro e quem sabe se ele foi ferido ainda mais durante a luta. Meu corpo pode estar machucando-o.

"Edward, você está bem? Você se machucou?" Sussurrei enquanto olhava para o seu rosto, a única parte do seu corpo que eu podia ver por causa do seu aperto sobre mim.

"Eu estou bem, melhor agora que tenho você em meus braços." Revirei os olhos para a sua breguice, mas respirei um suspiro de alívio que ele estava bem.

Exatamente então Demetri deu a volta no canto com a arma em uma mão e as chaves do carro na outra.

"Há um carro do lado de fora que conseguimos. O resto do departamento está em seu caminho, assim como Swan e Howard." Meus ouvidos escutaram quando ele sussurrou o nome do meu pai. "Eles nos mandaram levar a garota para longe quando chegarem aqui e para o hospital. Mais Federais estão esperando lá para proteger vocês, então vocês não devem ter problemas".

Edward acenou com a cabeça em compreensão e se levantou devagar comigo ainda em seus braços. Eu não teria me importado, se não fosse pelo fato de que ele fez uma careta e quase me derrubou. Demetri chegou e assumiu me carregando porque, aparentemente, eu não posso andar como Edward andava, ou, devo dizer, mancava, atrás de nós.

Olhei por cima do ombro de Demetri e foi então que percebi que os tiros tinham acalmado e eu podia ouvir as sirenes ao longe. Eu também podia ver James em suas costas no chão, sangue acumulado embaixo do seu corpo. Eu me senti com a cabeça pesada ao ver o sangue. Eu nunca poderia lidar com isso, ou sentir o cheiro.

Foi então que eu também notei os outros corpos ensangüentados ao redor. No canto, eu podia vagamente registrar a visão do cabelo vermelho ondulado aparecendo por trás de um carro antes de eu desmaiar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Uau, que situação... realmente, todo mundo é policial disfarçado... ainda bem que Bella e Edward conseguiram se livrar disso... _

_Deixem as 10 reviews e até__ sábado!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_**P.S.: **__Vou deixar aqui uma indicação de uma fic que é traduzida pela Lary Reeden, chama-se __**"Across the Airwaves"**__. Quem ler, deixe reviews! A história é muito boa. O link da tradução é:_

_**http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 6941807/ 1/ Across_The_Airwaves_by_Isabel0329 (retirar espaços)**_


	18. A queda

**Capítulo 18 – A queda**

_Olhei por cima do ombro de Demetri e foi então que percebi que os tiros tinham acalmado e eu podia ouvir as sirenes ao longe. Eu também podia ver James em suas costas no chão, sangue acumulado embaixo do seu corpo. Eu me senti com a cabeça pesada ao ver o sangue. Eu nunca poderia lidar com isso, ou sentir o cheiro._

_Foi então que eu também notei os outros corpos ensangüentados ao redor. No canto, eu podia vagamente registrar a visão do cabelo vermelho ondulado aparecendo por trás de um carro antes de eu desmaiar. _

"Estúpida televisão de hospital. Por que eu não posso simplesmente achar a ESPN?"

"Fale baixo, se você acordá-la eu vou chutá-lo do quarto".

Eu podia ouvir vagamente duas vozes muito familiares de cada lado meu. Senti-me extremamente sonolenta, apenas o pensamento de abrir meus olhos me deixou ainda mais cansada. Eu, no entanto, notei que a dor na minha cabeça foi embora e o cheiro de graxa e sangue foi substituído pelo cheiro mais conhecido no mundo para mim.

Hospital.

Usando toda a minha força eu abri um olho seguido do outro. À minha direita estava um Jake parecendo muito desconfortável.

"Jake." Minha voz estava soando incomum e extremamente irregular. No entanto, foi suficiente para chamar a atenção dele quando ele puxou para fora da sua posição na cadeira e me encarou chocado e sorrindo.

"Você está acordada!" Ele gritou entusiasmado. Alguém estava segurando a minha mão esquerda e eu me virei para olhar para ela. Lágrimas brotaram nos meus olhos com a visão.

"Papai?" Eu choraminguei. Ele suspirou e cobriu meu rosto com a mão livre, enxugando minhas lágrimas com o polegar.

"Oi, querida. Como você está se sentindo?" Ele perguntou.

"Tudo bem. Um pouco confusa, mas tudo bem. O que estou fazendo aqui?" Minha voz estava clareando e soando muito mais como eu.

"Do que você se lembra?" Jake perguntou à minha direita. Olhei para ele e sorri. Eu realmente senti falta do meu melhor amigo.

Procurei na minha mente por tudo o que tinha acontecido anteriormente.

"Bem, eu me lembro de estar naquele armazém, e Edward estava me levando para fora." Era vago, mas foi o suficiente para lembrar do meu amor. "Oh, Deus! Papai, Edward está bem? Eu sei que ele estava ferido. Ele está bem?" Eu perguntei em uma corrida. O pânico construindo em meu peito e eu podia não só sentir meu coração disparar, mas eu podia ouvi-lo no monitor cardíaco.

A boca de Charlie abriu para falar, mas antes que ele pudesse, uma enfermeira entrou no quarto carregando uma prancheta. Ela tinha cabelos pintados de castanho e era menor que eu, provavelmente da altura de Alice.

"Que bom que você está acordada." Ela disse. "Meu nome é Ashley e eu sou a sua enfermeira do dia. Sua freqüência cardíaca está um pouco mais alta, você está sentindo alguma dor?" Ela checou meus sinais vitais começando a fazer pequenas anotações em sua ficha.

"Ela está bem, só ficou um pouco agitada, é tudo." Charlie informou. Ela assentiu com a cabeça enquanto ainda olhava para a prancheta.

"Bem, deixe-me saber se você precisar de alguma coisa." Ela clicou a caneta e a escorregou no bolso da frente do seu jaleco. "Agora que você está acordada, o Dr. vai querer vê-la. Ele precisa verificar a sua memória para ter certeza que tudo ainda funciona bem." Ela piscou e deu um tapinha na minha perna por cima do cobertor.

"Quando ela pode voltar para casa?" A voz de Jake virou a minha atenção para ele. Ele parecia mais preocupado do que antes com os braços cruzados e o rosto sério. Ele estava no modo de proteção.

"O Dr. pode responder a todas as suas perguntas, mas meu palpite seria em um dia ou dois. Eu entendo que ela precisa ir para interrogatório, mas não vamos prejudicar sua reabilitação por enviá-la para casa cedo demais. Ela acabou de acordar, é claro." Seu tom era severo, mas eu sabia que era só preocupação com meu bem estar.

Ela girou nos calcanhares para sair depois de mencionar que o médico chegaria em breve.

"Eu não posso esperar para você voltar para casa, Bells. Sentimos muito a sua falta!" Jake exclamou. "Eu estava tão preocupado com você'.

Normalmente eu não estaria toda pela atenção fraternal, mas ninguém respondeu minhas perguntas sobre Edward.

Eu me virei de volta para o meu pai, que estava se ocupando com desligar o televisor.

"O que aconteceu com Edward?" Eu perguntei com firmeza. Charlie se virou para mim e pareceu um pouco chocado com a minha seriedade.

"Ele está bem. Ele teve algumas lesões leves, principalmente uma série de contusões do acidente. Eu acho que ele cura muito mais rápido do que você, Bells." Ele sorriu conscientemente para mim. "Ele provavelmente está na delegacia e lidando com as autoridades." Ele deu de ombros.

Dizer que eu estava confusa era um eufemismo. Por que ele não estava aqui, comigo?

Eu estava sendo muito egoísta em pensar que ele estaria aqui quando eu acordasse?

"Bem... mas... ele não disse adeus?" Eu não esperava que a minha voz soasse tão pequena. Eu estava confusa sobre o por que de ele não estar aqui ao meu lado, tendo certeza que eu estava bem.

_Talvez ele não me ame__. _

"Bella, por que você quereria dizer adeus a ele? Ele é um cara mau, lembra?" Charlie parecia totalmente confuso.

_Oh…OH!_

"Pai, eu sei que Edward é um policial disfarçado." Suspirei, irritada. Eu só queria o meu Edward aqui.

A veia na testa de Charlie saltou orgulhosa e irritada enquanto ele olhava silenciosamente para mim. Ele arregalou os olhos e seus lábios formaram uma linha apertada. Narinas flamejando e tudo mais!

Ele pode ou não ter ficado com raiva...

"Ele disse a você!" Sua voz explodiu e ecoou no pequeno quarto de hospital. Notei Jake calmamente deixando o quarto, enquanto meu pai fervilhava.

A última vez que meu pai ficou assim com raiva foi quando Jake achou que seria uma ótima idéia mergulhar do penhasco. Quando Charlie nos pegou no hospital e viu o meu braço em um gesso, Jake jurou nunca mais ver aquela veia na testa dele novamente.

É um pouco assustador quando você é a razão por trás disso.

"Por que diabos ele faria isso?" Ele gritou. "Ele tinha ordens estritas para não revelar sua identidade a você. Quanto tempo?" Ele perguntou, ainda gritando.

"Quanto tempo o quê?" Perguntei de volta com uma bufada. A maldita veia nunca me assustou.

"Há quanto tempo você sabe?" Ele perguntou lentamente e um pouco mais calmo.

"À exceção do primeiro par de dias, eu sabia o tempo todo." Quando seus olhos ficaram maiores, eu reverti. "Bem, eu ouvi isso em uma conversa dele com sua irmã. Então, realmente, não é culpa dele. Não fique bravo com ele." Defendi.

"Além disso, levou mais algumas semanas antes de finalmente conversamos sobre isso. Ele sabia que você ficaria irritado sobre isso." Isso não pareceu satisfazê-lo, mas pelo menos a veia tinha ido embora. "Onde ele está, no entanto, de verdade?"

Ele suspirou antes de responder. "Bem, ele voltou para Washington. Victoria e James foram mortos durante o tiroteio, mas conseguimos prender Aro. Laurent se rendeu facilmente. Ele os está levando para Washington para a prisão estadual para obter mais detalhes deles. Isso tudo ficará no nosso passado em breve".

Charlie falou, mas eu não ouvi bem o suficiente para saber o que ele estava dizendo. Tudo o que eu sabia era que Edward tinha ido embora. Ele estava em um estado diferente. Ele realmente não disse adeus.

Saí do hospital em um torpor. Eu estava limpa com uma tomografia computadorizada da cabeça e consegui sair na manhã seguinte. Pegamos um avião para casa e chegamos por volta da meia-noite.

Eu não tinha dormido a noite toda no hospital. Esperei para ver se Edward estava apenas escondido. Eu queria ver se ele simplesmente entraria no quarto e me diria que ele não podia sair sem dizer adeus. Que ele me encontraria quando eu chegasse em casa e nós poderíamos ficar juntos. Que ele me amava.

Mas ele nunca fez.

Eu dei a ele o meu coração, e ele pisou sobre ele. Eu dei a ele o meu amor, e ele o jogou de volta na minha cara.

Ele desistiu. Eu sabia que isso seria difícil. Eu sabia que haveria drama envolvendo o meu pai e seu trabalho. Mas eu achei que valia a pena a luta. Eu pensei que meu amor seria suficiente para ele. Aparentemente, não era.

Eu não era suficientemente boa para ele. Ele foi forçado a cuidar de mim e ele provavelmente só sentia pena da minha situação. Ele me confortava. Isso é tudo o que o nosso ato de um mês foi para ele. Simpatia.

E como uma tola, eu me apaixonei por ele.

Charlie achava que minha falta de comunicação e atitude distante era exaustão de tudo. No segundo em que chegamos em casa ele me disse para ir direto para a cama.

Andar em minha casa era estranho. Parecia estranho. Não era a minha casa mais. Quando aquelas pessoas entraram aqui e Edward entrou na minha vida, ela perdeu o seu conforto. Mesmo se ele não me quisesse, eu sabia que o lar era onde quer que Edward estivesse. Edward não estava aqui.

Tomei um banho. Ou, pelo menos, tentei.

Acabei sentada no chão do meu minúsculo chuveiro chorando.

Eu chorei por Edward. Por perdê-lo por causa da minha incapacidade de ser suficiente.

Chorei por mim. Por ser tão fraca que eu sentia essa incapacidade porque ele não estava aqui.

Eu simplesmente chorei.

Eu chorei ainda mais forte quando comparei com a noite do meu colapso com Edward. Porque pensar nisso trouxe de volta a memória da primeira vez que eu disse eu te amo.

Quando eu perdi a capacidade de dizer se eu chorava ou se era a água do chuveiro na minha cara, eu saí do banho. Eu nem sequer me preocupei em me secar. Eu só coloquei meu roupão e me deitei na cama. Não era mesmo a minha cama porque eu não podia compartilhá-la com ele.

Foi naquele momento, ali, que eu percebi que nunca dividiria a cama com ele novamente.

Porque ele me deixou.

De manhã meus olhos estavam fechados secos e picando para tentar abri-los. Eu tropecei meu caminho pelo corredor e para o banheiro para jogar água fria no meu rosto, esperando que eu acordasse.

_Talvez tenha sido um sonho? _

Bella estúpida.

Depois de colocar calças de moletom e uma velha camisa desgastada, eu desci. Talvez o café da manhã limpasse a minha cabeça um pouco. Eu pensei que estava com fome, pelo menos.

Eu podia ouvir o riso e reconheci o som como Charlie e Jacob. Eles estavam felizes que eu estava em casa. E isso só me fez sentir ainda pior.

"Hey, eu estava esperando que você acordasse em breve!" Jake se levantou e veio me abraçar. Era tão bom ser abraçada novamente, mesmo que fosse Jake. Eu apertei sua cintura com firmeza e pude sentir as lágrimas pinicando no fundo dos meus olhos.

Jacob se afastou e olhou nos meus olhos, aparentemente procurando por algo, mas eu não tinha certeza do que. Seus olhos se estreitaram, mas antes que ele pudesse falar, ele foi interrompido por Charlie amaldiçoando sobre o prato de bacon com o qual ele lutava.

"Aqui, pai, eu te ajudo." Minha voz soou morta até para mim. Mas o Charlie sempre ingênuo apenas riu e encolheu um ombro. Fiquei feliz que ele não poderia dizer que eu estava chateada. Ele geralmente não podia.

Acabei de cozinhar o bacon e ovos que meu pai não podia. Fixei um prato para os homens e só fiz algumas torradas para mim.

"Você está bem, Bells?" Charlie perguntou. Ele parecia preocupado comigo por cima da sua xícara de café.

"Eu estou bem, apenas esgotada. É bom estar em casa, no entanto." Charlie balançou a cabeça e colocou a xícara para baixo. Ele pegou minha mão e a segurou gentilmente.

"Eu realmente senti sua falta, Bella. Eu desejaria que aquela noite não tivesse acontecido. Eu desejaria poder tê-la mantido a salvo." Ele parecia triste e eu sabia que era difícil para ele mostrar emoção.

"Eu também, pai. Eu queria que nunca tivesse acontecido também." Eu sorri e apertei sua mão. Ele deu um aceno rápido e voltou para o seu café da manhã. Foi Jake que ficou olhando para mim, examinando cada movimento meu, ao que parece, desde que eu tinha acordado. Sozinha, eu poderia acrescentar.

Eu estava limpando os pratos quando Jake passou seus braços quentes em torno de mim, apertando-me quase até a morte.

"Não posso... respirar... Jake..." Eu consegui soltar. Ele me soltou, mas manteve o braço em volta dos meus ombros.

"Certo, Belly, nós temos alguns consertos a fazer. Então, suba e coloque algo bom o suficiente para ser visto usando." Ele brincou. Eu ri sem entusiasmo antes de marchar para cima e me trocar em um jeans, mas mantive a minha blusa de moletom.

Jake levou-nos ao nosso lugar. Eu tinha sentido falta de lá, passamos tanto tempo lá enquanto crescíamos e tinha sido o melhor lugar para ir quando nós precisávamos falar sobre os problemas acontecendo em nossas vidas mundanas.

Sua garagem.

O cheiro de pneus e óleo de carro sempre me deixava à vontade.

Ele estacionou seu carro no pequeno espaço e desligou o motor. Nós entramos no banco traseiro como nos velhos tempos. Estilo indiano um de frente para o outro. Era sempre divertido vê-lo tentar conseguir que suas pernas encaixassem, mas ele fazia isso por causa da ventilação.

"Certo. Então, o que há de errado?" Ele começou. Suspirei pronta para continuar a minha mentira de "apenas cansada".

"Nada, só estou-"

"Se você disser 'só estou cansada' mais uma vez hoje, vou me perder. Eu sei que você não está sendo honesta, Bella. E quando eu olhei nos seus olhos esta manhã, eu vi isso." Ele disse, me cortando.

"Viu o quê?" Eu perguntei, confusa.

"Coração partido. Coração total e completamente partido. A última vez que vi aquele olhar foi quando Renée esqueceu de ligar para você no seu aniversário de 18 anos. O que há de _errado_?" Ele ressaltou. Olhei para o meu colo. Eu detestava mentir para Jake e o fato de que ele viu o meu coração quebrado significava que eu não podia mentir para ele, ou para mim mesma, sobre esse assunto.

"Ele partiu sem dizer adeus." Sussurrei. Arrisquei um olhar para cima para Jake. Sua cabeça estava inclinada para o lado e seus olhos se estreitaram em confusão e pensamento. Limpei a garganta antes de explicar completamente. "Edward. Ele... ele me disse que e-ele me amava. Mas ele me _abandonou_..." Um choro estrangulado escapou da minha garganta quando eu disse a última parte.

Eu não achei que tinha mais lágrimas para derramar, mas aparentemente eu tinha quando as comportas se abriram de novo e eu chorei.

Jake apenas segurou minha mão. Ele segurou minha mão e eu botei para fora soluços e palavras de uma só vez.

"Ele não estava lá! Ele a-apenas d-desistiu de mim, de nós. Ele nem se-sequer me disse que ele estava partindo. Ele simplesmente foi embora." Meus soluços foram misturados com gemidos enquanto eu tentava formar palavras. "Eu não sou b-boa o suficiente. Ele não me ama! Eu o amo, mas ele nem sequer me ama." Comecei a chorar muito forte ao falar e Jake se inclinou para desajeitadamente me envolver em seus braços.

Eu simplesmente chorei no ombro dele de forma incontrolável pelo que pareceram horas. O tempo todo, Jacob apenas esfregou minhas costas e silenciou-me esperando que eu me acalmasse.

Eu lentamente comecei a me acalmar e tudo o que sobrou foram soluços e respirações instáveis.

Eu me inclinei para trás e olhou para a camisa de Jake me desculpando. Estava muito encharcada.

"Olha, eu não conheço a situação, e eu não conheço Edward. Eu sei, no entanto, que ele arriscou sua vida por você. Ele protegeu você aquela noite de uma forma que ele não tinha que proteger. Ele levou você para um lugar seguro e se certificou de que você estava bem. Ele cuidou de você. Agora, eu não sei sobre essa coisa de amor de vocês dois e, como eu disse, eu não conheço Edward. Mas eu conheço você. E _ninguém_ se afasta de Bella Swan facilmente. Provavelmente foi a coisa mais difícil do mundo para ele fazer, e ele provavelmente foi forçado".

"Talvez algo tenha acontecido com seu trabalho e ele foi forçado a lidar com a situação mais detalhadamente do que ele imaginava. Talvez ele esteja morrendo de vontade de abraçar você agora, mas não pode por causa de tudo que está acontecendo. Aquele dia foi agitado e assim que eu ouvi que Charlie estava voando fora para te pegar, eu esperei pelo próximo vôo e estava lá no hospital quando você chegou." Ele fez uma pausa para chegar e estender até o banco da frente e abrir o porta-luvas. Ele pegou um pano vermelho limpo e me entregou.

Eu limpei meu rosto e notei que meus soluços se foram e minhas respirações estavam voltando ao normal. Depois que Jake viu isso também, ele continuou.

"Quando cheguei ao hospital, seu pai estava lá com a maca. Ele estava conversando com um cara com cabelo vermelho. Estou supondo que é o Edward. Principalmente porque no segundo que Charlie se afastou dele, ele virou-se para você e parecia totalmente em dor. Um cara grande de terno continuava dizendo a ele que ele tinha que ir porque o helicóptero estava ali para escoltar o Volturi. Mas o seu Edward não se mexeu. Ele permaneceu o tempo que ele pôde ao seu lado até o grande homem fisicamente movê-lo para fora da sala".

Eu não tinha idéia de quem era esse grande homem, mas ele me irritou.

"De qualquer forma, para além da minha forma extremamente ruim de contar histórias," eu tive que sorrir disso, "o que eu estou tentando dizer é que não há como esse cara gostar de estar longe de você agora. Se você apenas der a ele tempo, ele vai encontrá-la e encontrar uma forma de voltar para você. É impossível ficar longe de você, garota." Ele sorriu seu sorriso Jake para mim, aquele que eleva meu espírito quando eu o vejo.

Pode ter funcionado um pouco.

"Eu não sei. Eu só não quero elevar minhas esperanças. É fácil para você dizer que ele vai voltar para mim, mas e se ele não voltar. Jake, dói para respirar só de pensar não estar com ele. Ele não apenas me protegeu esse mês, ele me mudou. Ele me fez sentir o amor e paixão e-" Fui cortada pelos engasgos provenientes de Jake.

"Isabella, eu não quero saber o que esse cara fez você sentir durante um mês. Eca!" Eu ri, finalmente de verdade, da sua cara. Ele parecia com nojo.

"Bem, Jake, foi REALMENTE um longo mês. Alguma coisa tinha que passar o tempo e me distrair." Pisquei o olho e ri ainda mais alto dos seus ruídos de engasgos.

"Muito, Bella! Muito fodidamente demais!" Minha risada finalmente morreu e Jake parou, parecendo mortificado.

"Obrigada, Jake." Sorri timidamente. "Desculpe, eu fui uma menina." Ele riu e apertou meu ombro.

"Ei, isso tinha que sair algum dia. Mas, sério, Bells, dê um tempo. Dê a ele um tempo." Ele olhou seriamente para mim.

Eu balancei a cabeça e sorri para ele. Eu não sabia o que aconteceria. Eu não sabia se Edward realmente voltaria. Mas Jacob estava certo. Eu tinha que ser positiva. Eu tinha que acreditar que Edward realmente me amava e queria estar em minha vida.

Eu só tinha que esperar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Tadinha da Bella achando que foi abandonada… ainda bem que Jake deu uma "chacoalhada" nas idéias dela e a fez enxergar o que aconteceu... agora é só esperar pra ver o que vem por aí..._

_Deixem as 10 reviews e até sábado!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	19. Você é a razão por eu chegar em casa

**Capítulo 19 - Você é a razão**** por eu chegar em casa**

_Reprise, reprise, reprise, show estúpido, estúpido show, oooh, Lingo__*****__! _

_*__Lingo__: p__rograma televisivo transmitido pela RTP, é um concurso que combina a construção de palavras com os princípios do bingo. Orientadas pelo apresentador(a), duas equipes (cada uma constituída por dois elementos), tentam, através da soletração letra a letra, construir palavras. O programa tem transmissão diária._

Finalmente, um pouco de televisão interessante. Tanto quanto eu amo minhas reprises, você só pode vê-las tantas vezes antes que você saiba todas as palavras e não há valor de choque!

Era uma sexta-feira à noite e eu estava sentada sozinha no meu novo apartamento assistindo televisão. Você sabe, o de sempre.

Eu tinha acabado de me mudar um pouco mais de um mês atrás e eu estava apenas começando a me instalar. Tive a sorte de ter economizado dinheiro suficiente para ser capaz de bancar as despesas da TV a cabo. Caso contrário, a minha coleção de filmes sombrios teria me entediado às lágrimas e eu provavelmente já estaria louca.

Quando eu primeiramente encontrei o apartamento, Charlie e Jake ficaram um pouco hesitantes sobre eu ir morar sozinha. Garanti a eles que eu ficaria muito bem sozinha e que eu realmente gostava mais. A única maneira que eles disseram que estaria tudo bem com a minha mudança era se eu tivesse um cachorro.

Então agora eu estou sentada aqui no meu próprio apartamento, no meu próprio sofá, acariciando o meu novo cachorro, Seth. Ele era um husky siberiano branco e preto e passava todo o seu tempo enrolado no meu colo dormindo, ou correndo ao redor perseguindo o ar na sala.

Tanta coisa para o meu cão atacar.

O complexo de apartamentos em que eu vivia era o mais próximo possível de vazio como você poderia conseguir sem realmente estar vazio. Era raro ver um outro habitante quando eu estava em casa.

O edifício que eu estava continha quatro apartamentos separados. Eu estava no apartamente C no segundo andar. Minha vizinha no D nunca deixava seu sofá porque sua cadeira de rodas não conseguia descer as escadas. Estava além de mim como ela chegou lá, em primeiro lugar. Eu não perguntei à velha senhora.

O apartamento A, abaixo de mim, abrigava um casal de lésbicas que passava seus dias no jardim e as noites no sofá dedilhando uma guitarra e cantando. As noites que eu não poderia tomar o silêncio do meu apartamento, eu escaparia para baixo e as ouviria cantar dos degraus no corredor. Meu favorito era quando elas cantavam Waiting in Vain, a versão de Annie Lennox. Isso sempre me acalmava.

O apartamento B era habitado por uma estrela de rock, ou então ele pensava. Ele saía durante toda a noite e voltava para casa por volta das seis a cada manhã e dormia o dia todo. Eu só o encontrei uma vez e sua atitude e seu comportamento arrogante tinham me feito virar para o outro lado.

Eu agora tenho aulas de redação em uma pequena escola. Há apenas 10 pessoas na minha classe inteira. Contribui com o nervosismo da leitura em voz alta quando não há tantas pessoas ouvindo.

Eu estava achando o meu caminho novamente. Eu estava seguindo em frente.

No meu exterior.

Minhas entranhas estavam ainda presas por _ele._

Cinco meses se passaram e, ainda, nenhuma palavra de Edward.

Quando eu primeiro retornei do hospital, eu estava um caco. Eu estava convencida de que Edward tinha seguido em frente e esquecido de mim. Que todos os seus sentimentos eram apenas inspirados pelo "calor do momento".

Ele não podia realmente me amar.

Mas depois da minha conversa com Jake, tentei aceitar a realidade da situação.

Edward tinha quebrado o "protocolo", ou seja lá como isso é chamado, e ele estava provavelmente lidando com um monte de coisas no seu prato. Após a prisão de todos os membros sobreviventes dos Volturi, a mídia estava toda sobre isso. Ele estava, provavelmente, ainda lidando com tudo isso. Eu estava até mesmo recebendo telefonemas e visitas de empresas de comunicação que queriam uma declaração minha. Era sempre "Sem comentários".

Mas mesmo que eu tivesse aceitado o fato de que ele não havia me abandonado e eu estava extremamente dramática (que eu culpo aos eventos traumáticos do passado), eu ainda doía para ele voltar para mim.

Tudo parecia entorpecido e fraco sem ele.

Meu coração batia como se estivesse apenas fazendo seu trabalho, não como se tivesse a motivação.

Meu corpo trabalhava no piloto automático, como se não tivesse um propósito de se mover.

E minha cabeça ficava em sintonia com o único homem que poderia fazer meu coração bater com paixão e fazer meu corpo trabalhar com a razão e direção.

Eu sentia falta dele.

Pensei em ligar para a sua família, só para dizer obrigada e que eu sentia falta deles. Mas depois lembrei-me que um número é necessário para uma ação como essa. Eu não tinha esse número.

Eu também gostaria de poder manter contato com Edward. No entanto, eu estava com um pouco de medo também.

Um, a parte insegura de mim decidiu que, e se ele mudasse seus sentimentos por mim, ou achasse que eu tinha mudado os meus sentimentos.

Dois, a velha Bella decidiu, o que eu diria?

_"Hey baby, __sou eu. Lembra-se daquela vez quando você me salvou de uma gangue de ladrões? Ah, e quanto ao momento quando você me seqüestrou e fingiu que você era um criminoso. __Bons tempos! A propósito, você ainda me ama?" _

Veja, é um pouco mais difícil do que parece!

Então, eu estava sendo antiquada sobre isso e esperando que ele fizesse o primeiro movimento.

À moda antiga era um código para a merda romântica, de acordo com Jake.

Meu pai manteve sua boca fechada sobre todas as conversas "Mas, pai, eu o amo!" que tivemos depois da minha conversa com Jake. Ele não tinha ido tão bem como eu esperava. Terminou com ele bufando e ligando uma reprise de um jogo de baseball.

_O que há com essa família e reprises? _

Meu estômago roncou quando um comercial de pizza apareceu. Levantei-me e fui para a minha despensa para procurar alguma coisa gostosa para comer.

Era uma escolha entre o miojo com queijo, ou de peixe.

Eu escolhi a pizza.

Uma ligação rápida para a minha pizzaria favorita tinha-me ainda com mais fome do que antes. Apenas sabendo que a comida estava vindo me fez mais pronta para comer do que antes.

30 minutos depois e eu estava mais do que pronta para a minha pizza chegar. Lingo tinha acabado e agora eu estava assistindo Match Game, que cuidadosamente me animava. Ninguém me faz rir como Brett e Charles e eu sempre ansiava por um beijo de Richard Dawson!

Uma batida na porta interrompeu meu show. Seth deu um pulo e começou a uivar à porta. Ele não era muito de latir.

"Quieto, Seth! É só a pizza. Um segundo!" Gritei tanto para Seth como para o homem da pizza. Corri em volta da sala procurando pela minha bolsa para pegar o dinheiro. _Quanto eles disseram que era mesmo?_

Peguei uma nota de vinte por segurança e voltei correndo para a porta, onde Seth ainda estava uivando e arranhando a porta.

"Afaste-se, Seth! Ah, agora você vai todo cão de guarda em mim?" Eu disse quando me inclinei e puxei sua coleira com o dedo para segurá-lo.

Abri a porta e cuspi uma desculpa para o homem da pizza, de quem tudo o que eu podia ver era o seu jeans legal porque Seth estava pulando para o delicioso cheiro da pizza e eu estava puxando-o para tentar acalmá-lo.

"Eu sinto muito, ele normalmente não é assim! Seth, pare com isso!" Eu olhei para o cara da pizza para dar-lhe um sorriso de desculpas e, em vez disso, engasguei com o que vi, ou melhor, quem eu vi.

Era Edward.

Eu me ajeitei em estado de choque e no processo soltei Seth.

"Merda!" Corri para ele e tentei pular nele, mas, em vez disso, perdi. Acabei rolando pelo pequeno lance de escadas e no pequeno espaço antes do lance seguinte de escadas. Procurei em volta nervosamente por Seth, só para vê-lo pairando sobre mim ofegando por cima de mim com a cabeça inclinada para o lado.

"Pequeno Fodedor." Eu disse baixinho para ele. Era o meu segundo nome para ele.

"Bella! Você está bem?" Sua voz aveludada me quebrou para fora do meu olhar para baixo para minha hiperativa besta de um cão. Olhei em seus olhos verdes hipnotizantes e soltei um suspiro trêmulo.

"Eu estou bem, um pouco envergonhada, mas tudo bem." Tentei um sorriso. Ele estendeu a mão para mim e eu aceitei com prazer. No segundo que a sua mão tocou a minha eu senti a mesma faísca que estive sentindo falta.

Meu corpo começou a se mover com um propósito.

Ele me levantou do chão, mas ele não liberou minha mão. Seus olhos dispararam para frente e para trás entre os meus, como se ele estivesse me lendo.

"Oi." Eu disse porque, o que mais havia para dizer, realmente.

"Olá." Agora que ele estava parado perto eu podia realmente vê-lo. Ele ainda estava belíssimo. Ele tinha mais barba do que nunca, mas eu achei um pouco sexy. Seus olhos estavam diferentes, no entanto. Eles estavam tristes, doloridos, e culpados.

"Vamos para dentro." Sussurrei. Ele acenou com a cabeça e me soltou. Ele se virou e pegou a pizza do chão. Esqueci-me sobre isso.

"Vamos, Seth." Ele seguiu com entusiasmo a caixa da pizza, não eu, claro, de volta ao apartamento.

Edward estava parado no meio da sala de estar olhando em volta, sem jeito. Ele estava de costas para mim e quando eu entrei na sala, ele virou para mim. A coisa toda era estranha.

"Então, você quer um pedaço de pizza?" Pareceu-me apropriado dizer isso no momento...

"Hum, com certeza, eu acho. Onde você quer que eu a coloque?" Ele virou-se para os lados procurando um lugar para colocar a pizza.

"A mesa de café está ótima." Ele concordou e estabeleceu a caixa. Seth trotou mais perto e cheirou a caixa. "Seth, não. Afaste-se." Eu disse sem entusiasmo. Ele não se afastaria, eu sabia.

Eu não conseguia decidir se me sentar ao lado dele no sofá, ou na poltrona, seria menos estranho. Escolhi junto com ele, a pizza estava na frente dele, afinal.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns segundos. Edward estava olhando para o meu apartamento e eu estava ocupada empurrando Seth longe da comida ainda intacta. Edward finalmente quebrou o silêncio.

"Qual é a idade de... Seth?" Ele perguntou. Seth animou-se com seu nome sendo falado e deu a volta ao lado de Edward. Edward acariciou-lhe a cabeça e coçou suas orelhas.

"Ele tem dois. Eu o peguei cerca de um mês atrás. Charlie queria que eu tivesse um cachorro se eu fosse morar sozinha." Ele simplesmente balançou a cabeça e continuou a prestar mais atenção ao meu cachorro do que a mim.

Finalmente ele suspirou e parou de acariciar Seth. Ele virou seu corpo para mim e passou os dedos pelo seu cabelo.

"Bella, eu sinto muito sobre tudo. Tanta coisa aconteceu depois... e eu tive que lidar com a mídia em cima de todos os aspectos jurídicos de tudo. Eu queria tanto simplesmente ligar para você e apenas conversar, mas muito estava acontecendo. Sem mencionar o problema em que eu estava por fazer o que eu tinha feito, em primeiro lugar. Eu simplesmente tinha tanta coisa na minha cabeça e-" Eu o cortei, jogando meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço e abraçando-o para mim.

"Eu senti tanto a sua falta, Edward." Demorou um minuto para ele se recuperar, mas quando ele finalmente o fez e colocou os braços em volta de mim, me senti em casa. Meu coração tinha a motivação para bater e meu corpo parecia que estava se movendo com propósito. O objetivo era nunca soltá-lo.

"Eu também senti sua falta, Bella." Ele apertou meu corpo com força e eu enterrei meu rosto em seu pescoço, apenas respirando seu perfume.

Eu me afastei um pouco só para olhar para o seu rosto enquanto falava. "Doeu no início, acordando sem você, e levou-me algum tempo para recuperar o meu senso e eu sabia que você estava ocupado. Eu esperei por você." Sussurrei a última parte.

"Sinto muito que me levou tanto tempo." Ele sussurrou de volta. Sua mão deixou minha cintura e viajou para o meu rosto, onde ele passou seus dedos levemente sobre minha bochecha e depois meus lábios. Beijei as pontas dos seus dedos e fechei meus olhos. Eu estava rezando que isto não fosse mais um sonho.

"Diga-me que eu não estou sonhando." Suspirei melancolicamente. Edward riu e eu abri meus olhos.

"A menos que você sonhe sobre Seth comendo pizza, então você está completamente acordada." Olhei para ele confusa, até que segui seus olhos para ver Seth cavando na minha pizza não consumida. Bem, costumava ser não consumida.

"Seth! Não! Saia!" Eu gritava. Seu focinho estava coberto com molho de pizza e ele me olhou com olhos inocentes. "Cachorro mau!" Repreendi e apontei para ele. Ele choramingou, abaixou a cabeça e se escondeu debaixo da mesa do café.

Eu suspirei e virei-me para encontrar Edward faltando. "Edward?" Chamei. Ele não respondeu e eu fiquei um pouco nervosa pensando que eu tinha finalmente atingido o fundo do poço e estava louca o suficiente para acreditar que ele estivesse aqui.

Levantei-me e passei pela sala de jantar/espaço de escritório e espiei para dentro da cozinha. Nada de Edward. Eu virei a esquina e vi a minha luz no meu quarto.

Edward estava parado na minha janela e parecia estar empurrando minha janela. Suas sobrancelhas estavam sulcadas e ele parecia perplexo.

"O que você está fazendo?" Eu perguntei. Ele não pareceu intimidado e manteve inspecionando minha janela.

"Você não tem segurança suficiente neste apartamento. Tenho certeza que você ama esta grande janela aberta, mas a cortina por si só não vai manter os pervertidos de espiar dentro. Além disso, o batente parece ultrapassado. Alguém poderia facilmente subir uma escada e arrombar a partir desta janela só! Você é uma garota jovem e bonita morando sozinha neste apartamento e a área não é tão boa! E o seu 'cão de guarda' é mais um 'gato covarde' do que qualquer coisa . Isto não está bem." Ele se virou para olhar para mim muito sério e o olhar em seu rosto mostrou que ele estava muito preocupado com o estado das coisas.

É claro que eu apenas ri.

Um pouco alto demais.

Ele pareceu um pouco ofendido.

"Então o que você está dizendo é que não é seguro eu viver aqui?" Eu perguntei uma vez que minha risada cessou. Sua expressão foi de aborrecimento que eu estava rindo à descrença.

"Isso não é seguro, Bella! Quero dizer, eu sei que você precisa de independência, mas você não podia ter encontrado uma companheira de quarto? Estou preocupado com você sozinha aqui, Bella." Ele caminhou até mim e segurou minha mão na dele. Eu quase ri de novo, mas seu rosto estava simplesmente tão precioso que eu não queria que ele se ofendesse novamente.

"Eu teria ficado melhor vivendo em casa com meu pai?" Perguntei tentando fazê-lo ver o ponto.

"Vamos ver, sozinha em um bairro assustador." Ele estendeu sua mão esquerda e lançou a sua direita trazendo-a para o lado oposto da esquerda. "Ou com o chefe de polícia." Ele levantou a mão direita e olhou para mim com expectativa.

"Ok, bem, é assim que eu olho para isso. Ou eu vivo sozinha," imitei suas ações de antes, "ou fico na casa do meu pai para uma gangue e um policial secreto disfarçado arrombarem e então me seqüestrarem..." Eu parei e olhei para ele com uma sobrancelha erguida.

Ele pareceu irritado. Ele bufou e voltou em direção à janela com os braços cruzados dando-lhe um abre-fecha. "Entendido." Ele disse calmamente. "Eu só não gosto disso, Bella. Estou preocupado com você. Eu protegi você por um mês e então eu tive que deixá-la por 5 meses. Isso me matou, não saber se você estava bem".

Ele virou para mim e eu vi o mesmo olhar em seus olhos que eu vi quando estávamos juntos. Aqueceu meu coração ver que ele ainda se importava. Eu só esperava que ele ainda me amasse.

"Você tem que entender, Bella. Voltei e fui à sua casa para encontrá-la, mas seu pai disse que você tinha saído de casa. Imaginei você sozinha e isso dói porque eu sabia que você não me tinha a protegendo. Se alguma coisa tivesse acontecido com você, eu não teria sido capaz de viver comigo mesmo! Eu sei que você pode cuidar de si mesma, mas eu simplesmente não consigo suportar a idéia de não estar lá para te salvar. Mesmo que seja algo pequeno como você não poder alcançar uma tigela na prateleira de cima, ou você bater seu dedo sobre a poltrona. Eu nunca quero que você sinta como eu estou-"

Eu o cortei com um ataque dos lábios. Ele precisava se calar muito e aparentemente o único jeito que eu era capaz de calá-lo esta noite era atacando-o. Eu precisava que ele parasse de falar porque o seu complexo de Super-Homem estava começando a ficar ridículo e ele estava começando a soar adorável falando sobre se estender para pegar coisas nas prateleiras superiores e outras coisas.

Eu também simplesmente necessitava realmente sentir seus lábios nos meus.

A familiaridade dos seus lábios nos meus e sua língua dançando com a minha era a perfeição. Eu me senti em casa novamente. O seu gosto era tudo que eu lembrava e eu absorvi cada pedacinho dele.

Nosso beijo era aquecido e desesperado e provavelmente dirigido em uma direção ruim, mas estávamos muito nele para nos preocuparmos. Nós deveríamos estar discutindo questões importantes como, onde estávamos, o que estivemos fazendo por 5 meses, o que deveria acontecer agora que ele estava de volta na minha vida, mas tudo que eu conseguia pensar era tê-lo perto de mim em todos os sentidos.

Ele deve ter concordado porque logo eu podia sentir suas mãos caminhando para a minha bunda e eu estava sendo levantado no ar. Ao invés de ter as minhas pernas balançando, decidi envolvê-las em torno da sua cintura.

Cara, eu estava contente por ter decidido isso.

Eu podia sentir sua ereção através da sua calça jeans grossa e nós dois gememos ao contato. Eu podia senti-lo andar para trás e logo eu estava caindo em cima dele na minha cama.

Eu levemente mordi seus lábios e os puxei antes de liberá-lo e mergulhar em seu pescoço com meus lábios e língua. Ele gemeu e apertou meus quadris nos dele. Eu comecei a balançar para trás e para frente em seu colo, seus gemidos e grunhidos estimulando-me. Sem mencionar que o atrito era incrível.

Ele nos rolou prendendo-me sob seu corpo e nos arrastou para o meio da cama, então não estávamos pendurados.

Ele sentou-se e jogou fora sua camisa. Deus, eu senti falta de admirar seu corpo. Ele rapidamente se inclinou e passou pelo meu corpo um pouco até que seu rosto estava no nível com o meu estômago. Ele levantou minha camisa até os meus seios e colocou beijos carinhosos ao redor de todo o meu umbigo. Meus dedos enroscaram-se em seus cabelos com a sensação e meus olhos rolaram na minha cabeça.

Ele beijou mais para baixo até chegar ao cós das minhas calças de moletom largas. Ele roçou os lábios levemente ao longo da pele acima da minha calça me deixando sem ar e antecipando seu próximo movimento. Ele começou a puxar as pernas da calça revelando meus quadris centímetro por centímetro, deixando-me louca com a necessidade.

Tentei mostrar a ele que ele estava indo muito devagar, segurando a barra da minha camisa e a arrancando sobre a minha cabeça. Ele olhou para cima e sorriu, mas continuou colocando quentes beijos de boca aberta no osso do meu quadril. Ele deixou um beijo sobre a minha calcinha fazendo-me gemer alto, antes de finalmente empurrar minhas calças completamente para fora em um movimento suave.

Ele subiu para o meu corpo e foi direto para a alça do meu sutiã com seus dentes liberando-o antes de agarrar e falar no meu decote.

"Eu estive esperando para vê-la por 5 meses, mulher, e planejo fazer isso bom e tomando o meu tempo, por isso, não me apresse." Ele resmungou quando beijou o topo do meu peito e sobre os meus mamilos. Mesmo através do meu sutiã a sensação foi maravilhosa.

"Baby, você pode tomar todo o tempo que você precisa em alguma outra noite. Eu preciso de você agora, muito. Por favor, Edward." Eu implorei. Ele reagiu mordendo meu mamilo através do meu sutiã e minhas costas arquearam em sua boca.

"Tão impaciente".

Eu rudemente agarrei seu rosto e o puxei para mim com toda a força que pude reunir.

"Paciência é esperar por um homem me dizer a verdade, quando eu ouvi suas mentiras. Paciência é acordar numa cama de hospital sem o homem com que eu estive a cada minuto de cada dia. Paciência é esperar cinco meses para ver o amor da minha vida e não saber onde ele está, ou o que ele está fazendo, ou se ele ainda me ama. Então, sim, agora eu estou impaciente. Mas eu acho que tenho sido paciente o suficiente. Agora eu quero sentir cada centímetro de você me preenchendo. Será que isso realmente é pedir muito?" Seus olhos foram de culpados para cheios de luxúria durante o meu pequeno discurso e eu acho que ele pegou a dica.

Ele arrancou o fecho frontal do meu sutiã e antes que eu tivesse tempo de protestar, sua boca uniu-se a um mamilo e sua mão começou a cobrir-me através da minha calcinha.

"Puta merda..." Era tudo que eu podia realmente conseguir dizer. Eu consegui escapar do meu sutiã quebrado pelos meus ombros e o joguei em algum lugar do quarto.

Minhas costas estavam arqueadas e sua mão era uma tortura agridoce enquanto ele me esfregava. Era bom, mas eu precisava dele mais perto. Agora.

Sua mão se removeu e eu choraminguei com a perda. Em seguida, seus dedos envolveram ao redor da pequena tira de um lado do meu fio dental e puxaram.

_Meu Deus... por favor__, me diga que ele acabou de rasgar a porra da minha calcinha._

Uma corrida de umidade liberou de mim ao perceber que ele de fato rasgou meu fio dental.

Sua boca liberou meu mamilo da sua doce tortura e seus lábios perfeitos atacaram os meus. Enquanto nos beijávamos, seus dedos começaram a se mover através da minha umidade. Ele ocasionalmente tocaria meu clitóris, enviando meu corpo em um frenesi, só para recuar.

"Pare fodidamente de me provocar!" Eu gemi. Ele respondeu com dois dedos longos mergulhando na minha boceta e empurando-os devagar, mas com firmeza. Exatamente do jeito que eu gostava. Ele acariciava meu clitóris com o polegar e eu empurrava meus quadris em sua mão.

"Tão bom... tão fodidamente bom." Falei na sua boca à espera. Ele pegou todos os meus gemidos e ofegos com a sua boca.

Eu estava chegando tão perto e eu só precisava de um pouco mais até que eu finalmente pudesse gozar. Tinha sido tão longo, tanto tempo.

"Eu estou tão perto." Sussurrei.

De repente, Edward tirou a mão e eu quase chorei. Eu abri meus olhos para vê-lo rolar em cima de mim, nu.

_Quando __foi que ele tirou suas calças?_

"Eu quero sentir você gozar no meu pau, não nos meus dedos." Meus olhos reviraram com as suas palavras. Eu senti falta das palavras sujas.

Minhas mãos seguraram seu bíceps e pescoço enquanto ele se posicionava na minha entrada. Um rápido olhar e um aceno de mim selaram isso quando ele mergulhou em mim.

Eu esqueci o quão grande ele era. Nós dois ofegamos com a sensação.

Ele parou para eu me adaptar, mas eu podia ver que seus braços estavam tremendo com o controle.

"Mmm, baby, por favor. Fôda-me." Eu sabia que minhas palavras iniciariam um incêndio nele e eu estava certa. Ele emitiu um alto "porra" antes de empurrar-se em mim forte e rápido.

Eu esqueci como é bom quando o meu peito se movia contra o seu peito. Eu esqueci o quão espetacular é quando ele me fodia. Eu esqueci o quanto eu fodidamente amava quão apertadas suas mãos segurariam minha cintura. Eu até esqueci aqueles grunhidos e gemidos sexy.

Meu prévio orgasmo impedido surgiu novamente, mas eu me senti muito mal preparada para a força repentina dele.

"Oh, DEUS!" Eu gritei. Minhas paredes sofriam espasmos em torno dele e meu corpo arqueou quase dolorosamente e isso o incendiou ainda mais quando ele deixou cair meus quadris e segurou na cabeceira da minha cama para alavancagem.

"Você é tão boa, Bella. Tão apertada, tão molhada, tão quente. Deus, maldição, eu quase esqueci." Era como se ele ecoasse todos os meus pensamentos.

Eu queria que ele gozasse muito forte. Eu precisava lembrar do seu rosto quando ele gozava.

"Goze, Edward. Goze para mim." Eu ofegava e gemia embaixo dele. Levantei meus quadris e os rolei enquanto encontrava suas estocadas e arranhava minhas unhas em suas costas.

Com um rugido e um grunhido ele gozou dentro de mim. Seu corpo se contorceu e balançou em cima de mim e seu orgasmo acendeu outro em mim, totalmente inesperado, mas foi mais leve que o anterior. Eu adorava quando ele era animalesco quando nós transávamos.

Ele caiu em cima do meu corpo suado, mas saudei o seu peso. Ele respirava erraticamente no meu pescoço e eu não estava melhor.

Depois de um minuto ele beijou meu pescoço e rolou de cima de mim. Ele não permitiu uma longa separação e logo eu estava sendo puxada para deitar em cima do seu corpo igualmente suado.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos e eu quase dormi até a sua bela voz macia quebrar o silêncio.

"Eu nunca deixei de te amar, só para que você saiba. Eu nunca deixei e nunca vou deixar." Eu apenas virei minha cabeça, então meus lábios estavam em contato com seu peito. Beijei o lugar onde seu coração estava acalmando da sua batida selvagem.

"Eu sempre vou te amar também." Sussurrei em seu peito.

Um chiado estranho quebrou a nossa bolha e eu levantei minha cabeça para olhar para Edward.

"Foi você?" Eu perguntei. Ele parecia tão confuso quanto eu e balançou a cabeça.

Levou um minuto até que eu finalmente percebi o que estava ouvindo. Meus olhos se arregalaram e minha boca abriu.

"SETH!"

Saltei de Edward e tropecei para a minha sala, ainda nua, para encontrar um Seth gemendo no chão e uma caixa de pizza vazia deitada ao lado dele.

Nota: nunca deixar Seth na sala quando tenho sexo selvagem de reencontro com Edward.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Nossa, 5 meses se passaram__, imaginem ficar tanto tempo sem notícias do amor da sua vida... eu surtava! Ainda bem que Edward reapareceu e eles tiveram um reencontro bem "proveitoso"... kkkk. E o que é esse cachorro, bem doido..._

_Ah, só mais 2 caps. e essa fic termina..._

_Deixem reviews e até__ terça!  
><em>

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

Pessoal, tenho uma fic linda pra indicar pra vc's! É traduzida pela minha amiga Irene e eu sou a beta, chama-se "Expectations and Other Moving Pieces". Quem ler, deixe reviews! E corram pra lá pq realmente vale a pena, eu sou apaixonada por essa história! Ela já está com 22 caps. postados e é atualizada toda semana. O link dela é:

**http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 6673843/ 1/ Expectations_Other_Moving_Pieces_by_chrometurtle (retirar os espaços)  
><strong>


	20. Perto de você

**Capítulo 20 - Perto de você **

A noite em que Edward voltou para mim nós ficamos na cama conversando.

Conversamos sobre os detalhes do caso. Aro foi indiciado por seus crimes e Laurent alegou-se culpado e não contestou nenhuma acusação. Seu tempo de prisão foi inferior ao de Aro.

Eu não quis ouvir detalhes sobre onde Edward estava e o que estava fazendo. Era passado e eu queria um novo começo, um refazer.

Mas enquanto eu não queria ouvir detalhes, Edward ainda os deu. Eu sabia que ele estava se sentindo culpado por estar longe por tanto tempo, mas eu tinha superado isso.

Ele estava aqui agora, e isso era tudo que importava.

Então, da noite para a manhã para o meio da tarde, nós nos deitamos na minha cama, abraçados e conversando e apenas lembrando o que era estar segura em seus braços novamente. Suas promessas de nunca me deixar eram consistentes no meu ouvido e eu respirei suspiros de alívio cada vez que as palavras foram ditas.

Nós tínhamos tomado a decisão de levar as coisas devagar. É claro, nós nunca tomaríamos de volta os "eu te amo", mas tínhamos passado todos os dias juntos por aquele mês. Desta vez, eu estava ansiosa para encontros e conversas ao telefone. Como um relacionamento normal. Quando eu expressei o meu entusiasmo de um relacionamento normal, Edward apenas levantou uma sobrancelha e disse, "Não há muito que é tradicional sobre você e eu".

Ele pode, ou não, ter tido um ponto aí.

De qualquer maneira, era tão tradicional e normal como poderíamos conseguir. Eu sabia que haveria momentos em que o trabalho de Edward o faria viajar por períodos de tempo e em situações perigosas. Quando eu disse a ele que eu estava pronta para qualquer que fosse o seu trabalho jogando no nosso relacionamento, ele respondeu vagamente sobre não se preocupar com isso.

Por volta das 17hs nossos estômagos decidiram falar sobre a falta de alimentos. Já que o meu maldito cachorro havia consumido o meu jantar da noite, eu não tinha comido em mais de 24 horas.

Nós nos levantamos e procuramos pela casa para encontrar os suprimentos para fazer o jantar. Eu, sendo a procrastinadora preguiçosa que sou, não tinha ido fazer compras em algum tempo, por isso as nossas opções eram limitadas para espaguete, ou Alfredo.

Aparentemente, eu sou uma fã de macarrão.

"Como o seu pai se sente sobre você estar vivendo sozinha pela primeira vez?" Edward perguntou enquanto mexia com o molho de espaguete.

Eu peguei um macarrão cozinhando para ver se ele estava pronto. Eu o mastiguei e decidi que precisava de alguns minutos.

"Bem, ele estava hesitante no início, mas ele entende que é hora. Além disso, meu emprego paga bem o suficiente para eu pagar um lugar em uma área boa o suficiente." Ele colocou seu braço em volta de mim enquanto eu falava e a ação era confortável e eu saudei seu toque com familiaridade.

"Isso é bom. E você gosta? De viver sozinha, eu quero dizer." Seus dedos corriam ao longo do meu lado e eu derreti no seu lado.

"Tem seus momentos. Eu gosto do tempo quieto, mas é solitário. Às vezes eu fico nervosa, ou acho que ouvi algo que não está lá..." Eu disse a última parte baixinho. Edward só balançou a cabeça silenciosamente e pareceu contemplativo. Beijei seu peito e ele me puxou para mais perto. "Mas você está aqui agora." Eu sussurrei.

Ele beijou minha testa em resposta. Continuamos cozinhando em silêncio. Eu não sabia o que ele estava pensando, mas eu estava imaginando ele ficando aqui para sempre. Eu me perguntava para onde ele estaria se dirigindo em breve. Arranquei outro macarrão quente da colher e soprei sobre ele para resfriá-lo antes de prová-lo novamente.

"Você vai comer todo o macarrão antes de começarmos a comer." Edward brincou.

"Cale-se. Eu estava testando para ver se ele está pronto".

"Você pode dizer quando começa a inchar".

"Primeiro de tudo, inchar? Sério? Segundo, isso nem sempre funciona. Estas são massas gordas também. Já semi-inchadas".

"Bem, eu posso ver claramente que estas massas não estão prontas apenas com base na aparência".

"Edward, às vezes não faz mal o teste do sabor".

"Bella, às vezes o teste do sabor é um código para impaciente e com fome agora".

"Quando você vai embora?" Minha pergunta o pegou desprevenido quando ele tirou seu braço de mim.

"Você quer que eu vá embora porque estamos discutindo sobre macarrões inchados?" Ele levantou a sobrancelha parecendo divertido.

"Não." Minha voz estava calma e baixa. "Eu só quero saber quando você vai embora novamente. Eu realmente não quero que você vá".

Edward estava quieto enquanto pensava sobre as minhas palavras. Ele levou a mão para escovar algum cabelo que tinha caído sobre o meu rosto e cobriu meu rosto.

"Eu não vou a lugar nenhum, Bella. Eu estarei onde você quer que eu esteja".

Olhei para o seu belo rosto. Eu nunca me acostumaria com a sua beleza. Seus olhos verdes marcantes e perfeitos lábios rosados sempre chamavam-me e me incendiavam. Eu não podia olhar em seus olhos e não lembrar do jeito amável que ele me tratou pela primeira vez que olhei nos olhos dele. A verdade e a honestidade que vi neles, juntamente com a bondade e a intensidade que fizeram minha cabeça girar e eu ficaria perdida neles. Eu podia ler seus olhos tão bem. Agora ele estava completamente sério. Ele estava aqui para ficar.

"Eu quero você aqui comigo." Seu corpo pareceu relaxar com alívio. "E quanto ao seu trabalho?"

"Bella, nós não temos que se preocupar com isso mais." Seus braços envolveram ao redor de mim enquanto eu olhei para ele com confusão. Ele suspirou uma vez antes de continuar. "Eles me demitiram." Ele sorriu seu sorriso torto e eu fiquei boquiaberta para ele.

"O que, por que?" Eu gritei. Se ele foi demitido por minha causa eu nunca me perdoaria.

"Bella, eu quebrei um monte de protocolos. Eu não posso nem começar a dizer a quantidade de regras que eu violei." Eu ainda estava olhando para ele com olhos grandes e chocados. "Eu teria saído, de qualquer maneira. Eu não posso estar lá se isso significa ficar longe de você".

"Mas-" Eu comecei antes de ser cortada pelos lábios dele contra os meus.

"Sem 'mas'." Ele disse depois de se afastar. "Eu estou aqui e não vou a lugar nenhum. A menos que você queira que eu vá, mas isso vai exigir muito trabalho da sua parte porque eu pretendo lutar com você para ficar." Ele abriu um grande sorriso e se inclinou para me beijar.

Quando ele tentou se afastar, eu simplesmente forcei sua boca para ficar com a minha. Eu não me importava se tínhamos acabado de passar horas e horas na cama. Eu precisava dele novamente.

"Bella, nós teremos o jantar mole como mingau, a menos que você me solte." Eu gemi em protesto quando ele desembaraçou-se de mim. "Ninguém gosta de macarrão mole".

Eu fiz beicinho, mas ele me ignorou e começou a procurar a peneira.

Jantamos na minha mesa de jantar muito não utilizada. Seth sentou-se aos nossos pés implorando por comida, mesmo que ele tivesse consumido alimento suficiente para durar toda uma vida. Eu disse a Edward para não dar a ele nada porque ele simplesmente viria esperar por isso a cada refeição. Ele pensou que estava sendo disfarçado, mas eu o vi esgueirar alguns pedaços de espaguete para Seth.

Depois do jantar, decidimos nos abraçar para ver um filme. Eu apenas peguei algo na prateleira e coloquei. Eu não pretendia assistir. Eu estava muito cansada e ansiosa para apenas ficar aconchegada com Edward no sofá.

Adormeci no segundo que seus dedos começaram lentamente a acariciar minha pele. Isso sempre conseguiu me colocar para dormir e me acalmar.

Acordei com um susto quando ouvi uma forte pancada. O filme ainda estava ligado, mas eram apenas os créditos rolando e estava silencioso. Eu imediatamente entrei em pânico, até que senti braços apertarem em torno de mim.

"Eu vou atender, não se mova." Ele disse baixinho no meu ouvido. Sua mão agarrou o controle remoto e desligou a TV.

Ele desembaraçou suas pernas da minha e levantou-se calmamente antes de caminhar até a porta com Seth no seu encalço ofegando animadamente. Meu coração batia forte em meu peito, eu tinha certeza que ele podia ouvi-lo em toda a sala.

Ele olhou pelo olho mágico e seu corpo congelou e descongelou antes que ele abriu a porta rapidamente.

Era o meu pai.

"Cullen?" Ele perguntou quando olhou para Edward com uma expressão confusa.

"Chefe Swan?"

"Pai?"

"Bella?"

Seth latiu em alto e bom som e nós todos assustamos para fora da nossa confusão antes de Charlie voltar seu olhar para o meu. Seus olhos se estreitaram, mas seus lábios tremeram.

"Estive ligando para você a cada 5 minutos o dia todo e você não respondeu nenhuma vez, mocinha. Vim aqui para ver se algo estava errado." Seus olhos castanhos voaram para Edward. "Agora eu sei por que você não atendeu".

Eu não tinha nem pensado em Charlie tentando entrar em contato comigo. Eu estava tão focada em Edward que eu nem sequer pensei em outra coisa.

"Eu sinto muito, pai. Eu não pensei. Sinto muito." Eu sabia que o preocupava o fato de eu estar sozinha aqui e eu costumava falar com ele várias vezes por dia.

"Está tudo bem, Bella, eu entendo." Ele ainda estava olhando para Edward e as coisas ficaram realmente tensas. "Não sabia que você estava de volta, Cullen. Quanto tempo?"

Edward coçou a nuca nervosamente e pigarreou.

"Indefinidamente, senhor." Os lábio de Charlie se contraíram de novo.

"Onde você está morando?" Ergui os olhos para o meu pai barulhento. Ele sabia muito bem que Edward ficaria comigo.

Edward pareceu despedaçado sobre a resposta adequada, então eu respondi para ele.

"Comigo, onde mais ele ficaria?" Charlie respondeu com um aceno de cabeça e outra tremida. Isso estava ficando realmente velho rápido demais.

Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns momentos e todos nós simplesmente ficamos ali parados. Eu estava olhando para o meu pai, que estava olhando para frente e para trás entre nós dois. Edward ocupava-se com carícias na cabeça do de repente obediente Seth.

Finalmente Charlie suspirou e encolheu um ombro.

"Bem, bom. Eu não gosto de ela morando sozinha, de nenhuma maneira." Ele se virou e caminhou os passos de volta para a porta antes de virar para trás e piscar para mim. "Não me ignore de novo." Eu balancei a cabeça e sorri de volta antes que ele fechou a porta e saiu.

"Bem, isso foi divertido." Edward sussurrou. Seth caminhou até o parapeito da janela e se inclinou sobre ela observando Charlie deixar o apartamento e voltar para o seu carro.

"Sim, muito." Eu ri. Seus lábios subiram um pouco no canto antes de soltarem um grande bocejo.

Levantei-me e peguei sua mão na minha antes de ficar na ponta dos meus pés para plantar um grande beijo em seus lábios.

"Vamos voltar para a cama." Sussurrei. Ele balançou a cabeça e fui trancar a porta antes de levá-lo.

Nós andamos de mãos dadas para o meu quarto e Seth seguiu atrás lentamente.

"Você precisa de roupas. Você trouxe alguma?" Perguntei calmamente.

"Eu trouxe. Elas estão no meu carro. Vou pegá-las de manhã".

Ele tirou as roupas até ficar de boxer antes de subir na minha grande cama roxa, o que me fez sorrir um pouco com a visão. Peguei uma camisa e rapidamente me troquei antes de me juntar a ele. Seth deitou em nossos pés.

Naquela noite, dormimos envoltos um no outro. Foi o melhor sono que eu tinha conseguido em cinco meses. Dormi sabendo que eu estava segura e feliz. Havia tantas perguntas sem resposta, mas eu estava disposta a esperar. Se nós aproveitássemos o tempo, conseguiríamos conhecer um ao outro novamente e melhor. Eu tinha encontrado o amor e eu não o deixaria ir. Eu não me importava com as circunstâncias, ou as tecnicalidades. Tudo que eu sabia era que eu estava envolvida nos braços do meu amor e que era para eu estar aqui neste momento.

Somente as coisas boas cruzariam nosso caminho agora.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Own, que fofo! __Ainda bem que Bella o aceitou de volta e ainda "exigiu" que ele ficasse com ela... e esse Seth é engraçado demais..._

_O próximo é o último cap.!_

_Deixem reviews e até sábado!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	21. Epílogo

**Capítulo 21 - Epílogo **

_"Meu sangue bombea__va através das minhas veias enquanto eu corria para mais e mais longe. Eu podia levemente ouvir seus passos atrás de mim ganhando proximidade. Eu sabia que deveria sentir medo, mas tudo que eu podia sentir era excitação. Ele estava se aproximando de mim rapidamente e eu não tinha mais para onde correr. Eu estava em um bloqueio de estrada. Ele estava logo atrás de mim agora. Tudo o que eu teria que fazer era virar e encarar meu captor. Minha respiração saía em estouros rápidos enquanto eu ouvia seus pés parando atrás de mim. Ele tinha me pegado. O jogo estava acabado. Eu era dele. Eu não correria mais._

_Sua voz aveludada acariciou o meu corpo __quando ele falou comigo. _

'_Não há para onde correr. Você é minha agora.' Ele sussurrou e o som derreteu meu corpo._

_'E se eu não qu__iser ser sua?' Eu respirei. Seus braços frios e fortes puxaram meu corpo em seu abraço apertado e eu ofeguei. Seus lábios lentamente desceram sobre o meu pescoço nu. Sua língua espiou para fora lentamente lambendo meu ponto pulsante e eu inclinei minha cabeça para trás em silêncio subjugada. Não haveria luta. Eu não poderia lutar com ele por mais tempo. _

'_Diga-me então. Diga que você não quer pertencer a mim.' Ele falou contra o meu pescoço pulsando. Calafrios e arrepios correram pela minha espinha quando seu hálito frio percorreu o meu pescoço para se estabelecer em meu ouvido até que ele falou de novo. __'Diga!'_

_Eu respirei fundo na intensidade d__as suas palavras. Ele sabia que eu jamais o negaria. Eu pertencia e ele e para sempre pertenceria._

'_Eu sou sua.' Minha voz era baixa, mas ele me ouviu alto e claro. Ele rosnou baixo no meu ouvido e abaixou seus lábios mais uma vez no meu pescoço. Seus dentes afiados arranharam contra a minha pele e eu engasguei novamente, mas esperei pelo que eu sabia que estava vindo. Meu destino. _

_'__Minha.' Ele rosnou novamente antes de seus dentes afundarem em minha carne à espera. Agora, eu queimaria por ele."_

Aplausos encontraram meus ouvidos quando fechei o livro e olhei para cima. Não pude conter meu sorriso enquanto o público aplaudia minhas palavras. Eram palavras que eu passei meses e meses deliberando e usando com cuidado para fazer o meu agora best-seller.

Olhei para o rosto das pessoas na livraria lotada. Estes eram os meus fãs. Eles amavam as minhas palavras e eu. Por sua vez, eu os amava por todo o apoio e reação positiva.

Procurei na multidão pelo rosto que eu sabia que estaria lá. Quando eu finalmente o vi e seu sorriso orgulhoso e acolhedor, meu rosto se iluminou ainda mais.

Edward se prendeu ao meu lado e estava lá para mim todo dia e noite enquanto eu trabalhei duro por meio de bloqueio de escrita e pura preguiça. Ele estava lá até mesmo para me confortar quando recebi as minhas cartas de rejeição. Eu choraria no seu ombro por horas sentindo que todo meu trabalho duro era inútil e ele estava lá para mim o tempo todo.

No dia em que eu recebi a carta da Editora Meyer dizendo que queriam se reunir para conversar sobre a publicação de _Noite Para Sempre, _ele estava lá com um buquê de rosas, minhas favoritas, e uma garrafa de champanhe. Brindamos ao sucesso e amor e quando fechei os olhos para saborear o sabor do champanhe, Edward trouxe uma caixa de veludo roxo, que continha o anel mais lindo em que eu já tinha colocado os olhos.

Eu nunca esquecerei o momento e as suas palavras doces.

_Flashback_

_Edward me deu um__a caneca de café com champanhe nela antes de derramar na sua._

_"Um brinde?" Ele ergueu a caneca no ar e eu segui o exemplo. "P__or finalmente fazer seus sonhos se tornarem realidade. Por todo o trabalho duro que você colocou neste livro. Querida, eu estou tão orgulhoso de você. Você continua a impressionar-me todos os dias. Eu sei que este livro será um best-seller em pouco tempo e você vai, finalmente, viver o seu sonho. Eu te amo, baby". _

_Eu rapidamente beij__ei seus lábios sorridentes antes de tomar um gole de champanhe, sem dúvida cara. Eu sabia que irritava Edward que não tínhamos copos e, em vez disso, estávamos usando canecas de café._

_As bolhas __fizeram cócegas no meu nariz e o champanhe estava deliciosamente me dizendo que ele realmente era muito caro. _

_Abri __meus olhos e notei que Edward estava segurando uma caixa roxa na frente do seu peito. _

_Meus olhos se arregalaram e com as mãos trêmulas colo__quei minha caneca sobre a mesa. _

_"Edward?" Eu perguntei. _

_"Eu sempre soube que nós estávamos destinados a ficar juntos. Eu não __respirava totalmente até conhecer você. Eu nunca soube o quanto a vida pode ser melhor sem você. Eu sei que o começo da nossa relação não foi a melhor maneira de começar, mas se não fosse por aquelas circunstâncias, eu nunca teria conhecido você. Eu não quero passar pela vida sem você novamente"._

_Ele parou e respirou fundo antes de continuar. _

_"Nós nunca terminamos nosso jogo de 20 perguntas, lembra?" Eu balancei a cabeça, eu nunca__ esqueceria um dia que passamos juntos. "Bem, eu estava esperando para perguntar a você a última pergunta por muito tempo"._

_Lentamente, ele inclinou-se para um dos joelhos e minhas mãos vo__aram para a minha boca. Meu coração estava batendo irregularmente no meu peito. Eu não conseguia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo. _

_"__Pergunta 20, você quer se casar comigo?" Eu imediatamente envolvi meus braços ao redor do seu corpo atirando-o ao chão. Beijei seu rosto inteiro, não sentindo nada além de toda a euforia e alegria e só... eu estava estupidamente feliz!_

_"Sim__! Sim! Sim! Oh, Edward, eu te amo tanto!" Eu me casaria com Edward Cullen. Eu estaria finalmente tendo o meu livro publicado. Foi o melhor dia da minha vida._

Ficamos noivos por três meses antes de nos casarmos em um casamento simples, mas elegante e intimista. Meu livro foi publicado exatamente um mês depois. Tudo foi se encaixando e minha vida estava realmente se ajeitando.

E ontem eu simplesmente descobri que estava grávida de dois meses.

Eu não tinha dito a Edward ainda. Eu estava esperando o momento certo e a situação certa. Eu não queria simplesmente contar a ele. Eu queria algo memorável para dizer sobre o nosso futuro filho.

E é sempre mais divertido quando há uma história!

Tínhamos conversado sobre crianças e Edward deixou claro que ele estava pronto e queria uma família. Eu era a única que estava hesitante. Eu nunca realmente me vi como uma mãe.

No entanto, no segundo em que o médico me disse que eu estava grávida, e eu passei sobre o surto inicial, eu fiquei tão feliz e mais do que pronta para ser mãe.

Agora eu só tinha que dizer a ele.

Antes de Edward voltar para mim, eu estive trabalhando na Barnes & Nobles. Quem teria pensado que só alguns anos mais tarde, eu estaria lendo um trecho do meu best-seller agora.

"Obrigada a todos por terem vindo. Isabella estará dando autógrafos na mesa." Minha editora, Charlotte, ficou ao meu lado e colocou a mão no meu ombro. Ela tinha se tornado uma boa amiga durante o processo de obtenção da publicação do meu livro. Ela sabia que eu estava animada para finalmente ter o meu sonho se tornando realidade.

Ela continuou falando com a platéia sobre como adquirir o meu livro e algumas outras coisas enquanto minha atenção estava focada em meu marido. Ele insistiu em estar na platéia, ao invés de ao meu lado, e disse que até queria uma cópia autografada do livro. Eu ri para ele, mas secretamente estava contente que ele estava lá fora. Foi reconfortante ver seu rosto na multidão. Eu nunca fui muito boa em falar em público. Seu sorriso tranqüilizador sempre ajudava a aliviar os nervos e as borboletas.

Eu sentei à mesa e a fila formada estava esperando para eu autografar.

Todos disseram coisas tão doces para mim e sobre a minha história. Eu nunca teria pensado que uma história de amor sobre vampiros seria um sucesso. Eu tinha apenas começado a escrever isso por diversão uma noite quando Edward estava trabalhando até tarde na delegacia. Fiquei viciada e continuei escrevendo até que eu tinha um romance em minhas mãos. Edward me convenceu a enviá-lo para as editoras, e sou muito grata por isso.

"Oh, estou tão animada para conhecer você!" Uma jovem que parecia ter 15 anos estava na minha frente segurando um exemplar do meu livro. "Eu amo essa história tanto! Leio uma e outra vez! Eu simplesmente amo o relacionamento de Christy e Williams! Ahh! Estou totalmente emocionada, desculpe!" Ela parecia tão animada e tão envergonhada ao mesmo tempo e eu apenas ri do seu entusiasmo.

"Bem, muito obrigada! Qual é o seu nome?" Estendi a mão para o livro e percebi Edward na fila atrás dela, sorrindo amplamente.

"Natasha." Ela foi mais contida agora. Eu assinei uma nota rápida e entreguei o livro de volta para ela. "Obrigada!" Ela sorriu e eu retornei.

"Obrigada." Ela se afastou e Edward tomou o lugar dela.

"Parabéns, baby." Ele disse calmamente. Não pude conter meu sorriso quando peguei o livro das suas mãos. "Eu nunca estive mais orgulhoso." Ele sussurrou. Ele olhou para mim com tanto amor que eu senti meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas.

"Eu te amo." Sussurrei de volta. Ele sorriu seu sorriso torto pra mim, fazendo meu coração palpitar no meu peito. Eu nunca pararia de reagir a esse sorriso.

"Eu também te amo." Ele murmurou de volta.

Abri seu livro para assiná-lo. Havia um milhão de coisas que eu poderia dizer a ele. Um milhão de maneiras de dizer obrigada. Ele nunca vai saber o quanto sua presença completa a minha vida. Através de tudo o que havia passado, ele esteve e sempre estará lá para mim. Eu não tinha palavras para o quão incrível ele era para mim.

De repente, duas palavras vieram à tona na minha mente. Eu rapidamente escrevi e assinei meu nome antes de fechá-lo e devolvê-lo.

"Eu estarei lá com Charlie e Jake quando acabar." Ele piscou e saiu para ficar com os outros homens da minha vida.

Continuei dando autógrafos para os fãs por mais uma hora. Eu estava impaciente para terminar, não que eu fosse ingrata com os meus fãs. Eu só queria voltar para Edward para ver se ele tinha lido a minha mensagem.

Quando Charlotte finalmente disse à fila que a hora tinha passado, eu respirei um suspiro de alívio. Minha mão estava ficando com cãimbras e meu maxilar doía de sorrir em tantas fotos.

Após uma hora de formalidades nós envolvemos tudo e nos despedimos.

"Hey, Bells, voltaremos para casa. Nos vemos lá?" Jake perguntou quando colocou seu casaco para sair. Charlie estava recebendo as pessoas para comemorar em sua casa.

"Alice me mandou uma mensagem de texto dizendo que eles desembarcaram cerca de meia hora atrás e estavam se estabelecendo no hotel, em seguida, eles iriam para lá." Edward disse enquanto segurava meu casaco para eu vestir.

_Ele claramente não leu a nota. _

"Ok, soa bem. Vejo vocês lá." Meu coração estava batendo freneticamente com o nervosismo sobre a reação de Edward.

Saímos da livraria de mãos dadas. Barnes & Noble era localizada no shopping e era noite, significando que tudo estava iluminado.

"Quer ir para um passeio primeiro? Temos um pouco de tempo." Eu perguntei. Eu precisava que Edward soubesse e eu não queria esperar até chegarmos à festa.

Edward sorriu para mim e acenou com a cabeça. Ele soltou a minha mão e colocou seu braço esquerdo em volta do meu ombro me puxando para o seu corpo quente. Passei meus braços em torno da sua cintura e caminhamos lentamente ao redor da área ao ar livre do shopping. Isso me lembrou de quando saímos em Chicago. O dia que conheci Laurent.

"Então, como você está se sentindo depois de hoje?" Edward quebrou o silêncio.

"Estou feliz." Sorri lembrando de todos os fãs e simpatizantes. "Embora, minha mão esteja doendo um bocado de assinar todos os livros. Eu escrevi mensagens em cada um." O nervosismo chutou de volta na esperança de que Edward pegaria a dica e abriria o livro.

"Sério? Até mesmo no meu?" Ele perguntou, genuinamente curioso. Eu simplesmente assenti com a cabeça e mordi meu lábio.

Ele ergueu a bolsa no seu braço direito e a abriu, puxando o livro para fora.

"Eu não achei que você tivesse escrito nada além do seu nome, você escreveu tão rápido." Ele disse quando abriu a capa e virou a página até que ele chegou à página da dedicatória.

Abruptamente ele parou de andar. Minha respiração parou e meus nervos chutaram. Um milhão de coisas, ou, devo dizer, dúvidas, correu pela minha mente. E se ele mudasse de idéia? E se ele não estivesse pronto como ele pensava?

Ele ficou quieto enquanto eu olhava em seus olhos. Emoção mostrada através deles enquanto ele olhava para a página. Finalmente, ele o puxou para os meus e olhou para mim.

"Sério? Você está grávida?" Ele engoliu em seco e eu fiquei tão malditamente nervosa que tudo que eu podia fazer era acenar com a cabeça. "Bella." Ele sussurrou tão baixo que eu mal podia ouvir.

Ouvi um pequeno barulho e olhei para ver que o livro havia caído. Antes que eu pudesse questioná-lo eu estava de repente sendo levantada do chão e nos braços de Edward.

"Oh, Bella! Eu não poderia estar mais feliz do que neste momento!" Ele me girou ao redor e salpicou beijos no meu rosto. Eu estava tão feliz que ele estava feliz!

Este era o nosso momento e tudo ao redor desapareceu. Ficamos ali envoltos nos braços um do outro, rindo como bobos e roubando beijos. Felicidade era um eufemismo. Isto era a alegria pura não adulterada. Não importa o que aconteceria em nossas vidas, nós tínhamos um ao outro e esse bebê teria muito amor.

Eu nunca soube que minha vida acabaria desta maneira. Eu nunca imaginei que eu teria tantas coisas boas na minha vida. Eu tinha um marido maravilhoso. Eu tinha um romance best-seller. Agora eu teria um filho. Tudo na minha vida tinha mudado para melhor.

Nos últimos anos eu tinha crescido muito e aprendido muito. Mais importante, eu aprendi que você pode amar sem condição. Eu era uma mulher mudada. A nova Bella. Eu me encontrei na noite em que Edward me encontrou. Seu amor me ajudou a ver meu verdadeiro eu.

"Eu te amo tanto." Edward sussurrou contra os meus lábios.

Foi neste momento, do lado de fora nas luzes cintilantes, que eu soube.

A vida não ficaria mais doce do que isso.

**FIM**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Ah, que final… sem palavras! __Adorei… o que vc's acharam?_

_Obrigada a todas as pessoas que acompanharam mais essa tradução e deixaram reviews!_

_Obrigada à __**LaurenDanielle **__por permitir a tradução dessa fic._

_E, pela última vez..._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

* * *

><p>Bem, tenho algumas indicações de fics que estou lendo aqui para vc's... as histórias são muito boas e vale a pena ler, e <strong>deixar reviews<strong>!

**Tempo Para Viver**, de Marta Potter Cullen:

http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 7025858/ 1/ Tempo_Para_Viver (retirar os espaços)

**Fridays at Noon**, traduzida pela minha amiga Irene:

http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 7090622/ 1/ Fridays_at_Noon_by_troublefollows1017 (retirar os espaços)


End file.
